The Dunmer and the Dovah
by Freya2Xana
Summary: With Alduin defeated, the Dragonborn can finally take a break from her duties and focus her attention on a certain crimson dragon. The two of them may have started off as allies, but they realize their relationship is much stronger and more meaningful than that. Follow their journey of love, passion, family and unity as they discover what the future holds for them.
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim; just Xana)**

As the midday sunlight shone across the Throat of the World, there stood a Dunmer at its summit. She stood at an average height and was thinly built with toned muscles, wide childbearing hips and large breasts that complimented her hourglass figure and had caught the eyes of several would-be suitors. Her skin was fair and had more of a bluish hue than the typical ashen grey most Dunmer had. While her face was gentle and angelic looking, she bore a long scar across her left cheek that stood as a reminder of why she took up the sword and bow.

Though she was rather adept in the various schools of magic, she was a warrior at heart. Adorned in scaled armor with matching gauntlets and boots, she was equipped with an ebony sword on her hip and an enchanted Daedric bow across her back. Having little use for makeup, she only wore dark lipstick which emphasized her lush, seductive lips and enhanced her beauty. Her enchanting red eyes sparkled like precious gems while her long, crimson hair was partially braided back, showing off her elven ears. Only 19 years of age, she was just a girl in the eyes of everyone she met, but she was so much more. She was the Dragonborn.

Upon her return from Sovngarde, Xana was greeted by an audience of dragons. They had heard of her victory over the World Eater, Alduin, and had come to congratulate her victory while also lamenting for their fallen brother. As she watched them take to the skies, one dragon remained behind: Paarthurnax.

"So, it is done. Alduin dilon. The Eldest is no more, he who came before all others, and has always been."

Xana looked upon the old dragon and emitted a sigh, "It was necessary."

"You did what was necessary. Alduin had flown far from the path of right action in his pahlok - the arrogance of his power. But I cannot celebrate his fall. Zu'u tiiraaz ahst ok mah. He was my brother once. This world will never be the same."

She had a sorrowful expression upon her face as she looked him in the eyes, "I was just fulfilling my destiny as Dragonborn."

"Indeed, you saw more clearly than I - certainly more clearly than Alduin. Rok funta koraav."

"Alduin brought this on himself."

"Indeed. Alduin wahlaan daanii. His doom was written when he claimed for himself the lordship that properly belongs to Bormahu - our father Akatosh." He paused for a moment before speaking once more. "Perhaps now you have some insight into the forces that shape the vennesetiid... the currents of Time. Perhaps you begin to see the world as a dovah. But I forget myself. Krosis. So los mid fahdon. Melancholy is an easy trap for a dovah to fall into. You have won a mighty victory. Sahrot krongrah - one that will echo through all the ages of this world for those who have eyes to see. Savor your triumph, Dovahkiin. This is not the last of what you will write upon the currents of Time."

Paarthurnax then spread out his tattered wings and took to the skies, "Goraan! I feel younger than I have in many an age. Many of the dovahhe are now scattered across Keizaal. Without Alduin's lordship, they may yet bow to the vahzen... rightness of my Thu'um." He glanced down at the young Dunmer and smiled, "But willing or no, they will hear it! Fare thee well, Dovahkiin!" With that he took off and left the Throat of the World.

As she turned to descend down the mountain, Xana was greeted by another familiar dragon: Odahviing. He landed across from the young woman and smiled, "Pruzah wundunne wah Wuth Gein. I wish the old one luck in his... quest. But I doubt many will wish to exchange Alduin's lordship for the tyranny of Paarthurnax's "Way of the Voice". As for myself, you've proven your mastery twice over. Thuri, Dovahkiin. I gladly acknowledge the power of your Thu'um. Zu'u."

She blushed at his words, "Thank you, Odahviing. I wouldn't have been able to defeat Alduin without your assistance. You've been a tremendous help to me and I will never forget the part you played in my destiny."

Flattered by her words, Odahviing emitted a content 'hmm' sound before a smirk appeared along his maw, "I highly doubt you could forget my humiliation when you lured me into that trap."

A soft laugh escaped her lips as she smiled at him, "I apologize for that, but it was the only way to get you to listen and work with me." *sigh* "I hope you can forgive me for such treachery, but I did let you go despite everyone else's protests. Even if they wouldn't have agreed to letting you go, I would have released you anyways."

He tilted his head, "Is that so?"

She nodded, "Yes; no dragon should be chained like a feral beast. I couldn't stand the thought of you undergoing Farengaar's experiments. He had no right to even suggest taking some of your scales or blood without regards to your wellbeing."

His eyes softened at the young dovahkiin, "Even though I killed your fellow joor and tried attacking you on the balcony, you actually cared about my own wellbeing?"

She nodded and smiled, "Of course! I needed your help, but I also knew that if the roles were reversed, I would hope to be shown such compassion if I was the one trapped in the stockade." *sigh* "Call it a weakness, but I can't tolerate torture on any creature, be it human, mer, beast folk, animal or dragon."

Odahviing smiled at the female, "You have a kind heart, Dovahkiin."

She blushed and answered in a quiet tone, "…Xana…"

He tilted his head, "Pardon?"

Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red as she looked upon the crimson dragon, "My name…it's Xana. I understand Dovahkiin is my title and birthright, but I would prefer if you addressed me by my name as I do with you and Paarthurnax."

His eyes softened, "Very well, Xana," her name sounded delightful on his tongue. Odahviing practically purred out her name when he spoke it, causing her to internally shiver.

_'Gods why does his voice sound so enchanting,'_ she asked herself.

"Call me when you have need, and I will come if I can."

She raised a brow, "If you can?"

He smirked, "If I have to, I will destroy ancient ruins in order to reach you."

An amused yet soft laugh escaped her lips, "Well I doubt you'd be able to answer my call if I was deep underground. Regardless, I'll try not to end up in such dire predicaments while in caves or ruins. I'd hate for you to try and squeeze yourself underground and I'm sure you'd be uncomfortable in an enclosed space with no access to the open sky."

Odahviing emitted a deep chuckle, "Geh, Xana, I would find myself quite out of my element if I was beneath the earth once more."

She took a moment to understand what he meant and that's when she remembered: Odahviing was dead before Alduin returned and resurrected him along with other dragons. His grave was one of many that were etched upon the Dragonstone she had retrieved from Bleakfalls Barrow. Looking back, it seemed so long ago that she began her quest leading to her destiny. In reality, it had only been six months since she arrived in Skyrim. Xana felt her heart clench at the thought of Odahviing dead: even though she only knew him for a few hours, she found herself becoming attached to him. He helped her and showed her what it was like to fly like a true dovah would. Being dovahkiin forced her to be grounded, which meant she was never destined to take to the skies. Knowing this, she felt envy for the dragons.

A small smile adorned her angelic face as she looked upon the crimson dragon, "I'm glad you're alive, Odahviing. I'm happy Alduin resurrected you. If he hadn't, I wouldn't have met you and we wouldn't be here right now." A blush appeared along her cheeks as her eyes met his, "In a way, I should be thanking Alduin for this."

His blue eyes softened, "Indeed. Zu'u los zin Alduin daal Zu'u wah fin lok."

Xana emitted a soft 'hmm' at his words: she loved hearing him speak his language and every time he spoke to her in that deep voice of his, she'd feel hot under the collar. Odahviing had no idea what his voice was doing to her at the moment, but he sensed something…peculiar. Not caring about boundaries, he pressed his snout against her armor-clad torso and inhaled her scent. Her skin smelled of ash, blood and sweat, but those smells were not as distinguished as her heavenly arousal: she smelled like a forest in springtime. Odahviing felt his mouth beginning to water as his baser instincts threatened to take hold. Startled by the sudden contact, Xana softly gasped at his touch which caused him to snap back to attention.

"Nid, Xana…Zu'u ni laan wah ahraan hi," he cast his eyes downward, ashamed of himself for thinking of such thoughts towards the Dovahkiin. She was his ally and, dare he say, his friend. She was his to protect, not harm. She may have the soul of a dragon but her body was that of a mortal.

Xana gently placed her hands along his snout and tilted his head up to face her, "Odahviing, I know you'd never hurt me. I trust you." She smiled, "I know it's silly to admit such a thing due to the fact that we've only known each other for a short period of time, but I _do_ trust you. I'm just confused by your sudden actions. One moment you're sniffing me like I was covered in wildflowers, the next, you're looking at me as if you ate my sweetroll. What's going on?"

*sigh* "I can smell your arousal…and it…awakened my baser instincts. Zu'u laan hi kos dii…But I couldn't allow that to happen. You are mine to protect, not covet…."

Her eyes widened at the realization: Odahviing wanted to mate with her. "I see…" She blushed, "I'm flattered you would consider me as someone worthy of your…intimate presence. But if it's alright to ask: why me? Surely there are plenty of female dragons who would love to be with you."

He shook his head, "Nid…While there are some females who desire my _personal _attention…I have no interest in fulfilling their requests. After witnessing your power and hearing your thu'um, I found myself entranced by you. Since meeting you, I've felt this desire to be closer to you…to protect you…to care for you…."

She smiled as her eyes met his, "Would it be wrong of me to say that I feel the same towards you? I know it might seem odd to be experiencing something like this in the short amount of time that we've known each other, but since meeting you, I've felt happier than I have in years. I feel like I can let my guard down with you nearby because I feel safe with you."

"Vahzah? You feel safe with my qalos?"

"Of course I do," she gently ran her fingers along his maw. "I trust you…Odah…viing….," Xana suddenly collapsed upon the snow and her vision darkened. The last image she saw was the panic on Odahviing's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim; just Xana)**

Xana awoke to find she was lying in a warm bed rather than the cold outdoors. Upon closer inspection, she realized that she was within the monastery. She slowly sat up and asked herself in a tired voice, "What happened?"

Master Argnier approached with a tray containing a hot bowl of soup, a slice of bread and a pint of mead, "You collapsed in the snow from exhaustion." He handed her the tray and sat in a chair beside her. "I can see it in your eyes. You've seen the land of the Gods and returned."

She took a sip of mead before speaking, "Yes, I found Alduin's portal to Sovngarde."

"Does this mean... it is done? Is Alduin truly defeated?"

*sigh* "I hope so. But I don't know if Alduin can ever be completely destroyed."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Dragons are not like normal mortal creatures, and Alduin is unique even among dragonkind. He may be permitted to return at the end of time to fulfill his destiny as the World-Eater. But that is for the gods to decide. You have done your part."

A small nod was her response as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "You've shown yourself mighty, both in Voice and deed. In order to defeat Alduin, you've gained mastery of dreadful weapons. Now it is up to you to decide what to do with your power and skill. Will you be a hero whose name is remembered in song throughout the ages? Or will your name be a curse to future generations? Or will you merely fade from history, unremembered? Let the Way of the Voice be your guide, and the path of wisdom will be clear to you. Breath and focus, Dragonborn. Your future lies before you."

She gave him a tired smile before asking in a worried tone, "Where's Odahviing? Does he know I'm okay?"

Argnier gave a nod, "He's the one who brought you to the monastery after you collapsed from exhaustion and hunger. He's been waiting patiently for you to awaken for almost three days now."

Her eyes widened, "Three days?! Is that how long I was out?"

"Indeed; your final battle with Alduin had taken its toll on your body, forcing you into a deep sleep. My fellow Greybeards and I have kept watch over you and informed Odahviing of your condition. He has refused to leave the courtyard for fear of worrying you should you have awoken and found him absent."

Xana felt her cheeks blush at his words, "H-He did that for me?"

Argnier nodded and gave a warm smile, "Indeed. I was unaware of the bond you two seemed to have formed during your time together thus far."

She blushed a deeper shade of red and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ears, "I uh…well…he's agreed to assist me should I require his help in battle….He's kind to me and hasn't tried to attack me even though he's had plenty of opportunities."

He pondered for a minute before answering, "It seems your futures are intertwined together. Weather he remains a loyal battle companion or something else entirely, that decision lies with the two of you."

Her eyes widened, "Are you saying…."

Before she could speak further, Xana was cut off as Argnier held up his hand and smiled. "I suggest you follow your instincts. But before you run outside to speak to your dragon companion, I suggest you eat. You need to replenish your strength."

She gave a slight nod before eating the meal Argnier provided her. Once finished, Xana climbed out of the bed and noticed she was only dressed in her chemise. Not bothering to adorn her armor or boots, she ran out the door leading to the courtyard, determined to see Odahviing.

Upon hearing the monastery doors open, the crimson dragon looked over to see the young Dunmer step out into the snow and approach. A relieved smiled crossed his face as he looked upon the maiden standing before him, "Xana...You're finally awake. I was worried abo..." he was suddenly cut off as the Dovahkiin embraced his snout and planted a kiss upon his maw. Odahviing's eyes widened at her unexpected gesture but he found himself thoroughly enjoying it as a soft growl rumbled within his throat. "…Xana…"

She smiled and met his gaze, "Odahviing…I'm sorry for worrying you. I appreciate you bringing me here to rest…but there's something I wanted to tell you." She blushed as her heart threatened to burst out of her chest from excitement and nervousness, "I love you."

He tenderly smiled at her, "Ahrk Zu'u lokaal hi, Xana…Dii brit fahliil." Odahviing softly nuzzled his beautiful elf before a chuckle rumbled in his throat, "You should probably head inside and dress. I'm not sure you're fit to be in such harsh elements without the…proper attire." He glanced down at the thin chemise with a strained groan: the urge to rip it off of her was tempting and testing his willpower. No. He would not lose control. Not here.

Xana blushed a deep shade of crimson, "I suppose you're right. But after I dress, I'm going to head off to Skyhaven Temple and inform the Blades that Alduin is defeated. I may not see eye to eye with them, but they did _try_ to help me in my quest. The least I can do is assure them that the World isn't going to end…at least not today. Plus, maybe they have something I can use or 'borrow' that they won't miss."

Odahviing smirked, "I didn't take you for the thieving sort, Xana."

She delicately ran her fingers along his maw, "There's a lot you don't know about me, Odahviing. But I'm not technically a thief. I'm more of an advent treasure hunter." She then planted a soft kiss upon his snout before she reluctantly parted from him and headed back inside the monastery to dress.

Once adorned in her armor and gear, Xana bid the Greybeards a temporary goodbye before heading out and making her way down the Throat of the World and off towards The Reach.

XXXXXX

After nearly two days of traveling, Xana finally reached Skyhaven Temple, whereupon she entered the ancient fortress and stepped into the main hall containing Alduin's Wall. A sad smile crossed her lips as she looked upon the ancient carving. While she was glad Alduin was gone, she felt lost…like she no longer had a purpose. She brushed those thoughts aside and sighed, _'I have my whole life ahead of me and I no longer have to worry about the world ending at the moment. I can finally take a break from being the Dragonborn,' _she thought to herself.

She walked past the Wall and over towards the living quarters, hoping Esbern was there: she really didn't want to speak to Delphine at the moment. She was still pissed at her for asking her to kill Paarthurnax. _'Like I would even consider killing him; he's my mentor and one of my dearest friends. He deserves to live as much as I do.' _Stepping into another room, Xana discovered a secret lever hidden behind a nearby shelf. Upon pulling it, the stone wall shifted and moved, revealing a passageway that led deeper into the temple.

As her curiosity bubbled, Xana used a candlelight spell and carefully followed the passageway until it ended in a large chamber. Upon close inspection, she recognized it as a torture chamber. There were cells lining against the walls and various contraptions used to inflict pain upon prisoners. Xana stood in shock and asked herself, _'What in Oblivion were those ancient Blades doing with such malicious devices?'_ She shook her head of such horrible thoughts before she noticed an alchemy table in the corner of the room along with a large bookshelf. There were a variety of dusty, ruined books and preserved ingredients lining the shelves, but none of those struck her attention as much as the large chest in between the alchemy table and the bookshelf. Upon further inspection, Xana noticed it was a master lock chest, which meant it must contain something of great value. Using her skills, she managed to pick the lock after only three attempts.

When she opened the chest, Xana was shocked and appalled at what she found: inside the chest were dozens of dragon bones and scales, along with a wooden crate containing several vials of a strange purple liquid, and a large bottle of what appeared to be blood. Xana had a sickening feeling that it was dragon blood. She pushed the feeling aside when she spotted a small journal among the vials. Picking it up and opening it, Xana noticed the date had been smudged away, but the entry was still legible. Curiously, she mentally began to read it:

**_Finally! After months of testing, I've finally created a potion that would transform a dragon into a human. Unfortunately, the transformation only lasts a few days and apparently makes the subjects much stronger than normal humans. How am I supposed to interrogate dragons properly if I can't weaken them?! Oh well, at least in human form, they're easier to kill. I shall have to conduct further studies to see if there is a way to suppress their thu'um while in human form. At the moment, it seems that while they are still able to shout, their voices are not as strong. Maybe if I cut out their tongues... No. I need to be able to understand them. I need information. In the meantime, I shall continue to craft more of these potions as my supply is dwindling. Perhaps I should also use this opportunity to extract more blood from my newly acquired test subjects._**

Xana felt the urge to vomit: the Blades captured and tortured dragons?! For what purpose?! She flipped through the journal and discovered the recipe for the potion. A part of her wanted to destroy it, but another part of her was curious to see of it actually worked. If a dragon could be turned into a human, then that would mean she and Odahviing could… Xana blushed and packed the journal and potions within her knapsack. She then quietly headed back through the tunnel and out of the passage before closing it up and hiding it from view once more.

Once finished, she quietly headed back into the main hall where she noticed Esbern's desk piled with books pertaining to dragons and various conquests of the ancient Blades. One book in particular contained a list of dragon names and burial locations. Xana remembered skimming through this book shortly before heading off to Dragonsreach to summon Odahviing. That's how she learned he'd been killed by the ancient Blades and why Alduin resurrected him. Anger clouded her mind: she didn't want the Blades to possess this book any longer. She didn't want them hunting down the remaining dragons on that list. She would not allow them to kill Paarthurnax or Odahviing (again). Checking to make sure the coast was clear, Xana took the book and placed it within her bag before hastily scribbling a note on a piece of parchment:

_**Alduin is defeated. My Dragonborn destiny is fulfilled and my services to the Blades are no longer needed. Attempt to harm Paarthurnax or any other dragon seeking atonement for their past deeds and I will see to it that you no longer remain hidden from your enemies. This is my ONLY warning.**_

Xana then placed the note on top of the stone table across from Alduin's Wall. She figured Delphine and Esbern were outside in the courtyard training, but after finding the hidden torture chamber, she didn't have the stomach to speak to them. Nor did she feel that they were worthy of her presence, seeing as how they wanted her to kill the very dragon who aided her throughout the majority of her quest. Paarthurnax was patient and kind towards her whereas most dragons were all too eager to challenge her thu'um and skill with a blade or bow. He took her under his wing and gave her a greater understanding at what it meant to be a dovahkiin and to harness the strength of her voice. Ultimately, her victory over Alduin would not have been possible if not for his guidance and support.

Once outside, Xana left Skyhaven Temple behind her and made her way towards Falkreath for some much needed rest from Dragonborn business.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Warning: Lemons ahead! You have been warned! ;) Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim; just Xana)**

Upon entering her manor, Xana placed the potions and journal in her safe before removing her gear and armor, leaving her in nothing but her undergarments. She then headed down to the cellar and over to the metal washing tub where she stripped out of her undergarments and drew out a bath for herself. Using magic to heat the water, Xana slipped into the tub and began scrubbing away the grime and sweat from her body. As she enjoyed the warmth of her bath, Xana wondered how Odahviing would react to the prospect of becoming a human for a few days. Would he even want to be human? Even for a little while? A sigh escaped her lips as she rinsed out her hair and finished her bath. Once she disposed of the bath water, Xana grabbed her dirty linens and headed upstairs to dress.

After adorning some clothes and tossing her used linens into the clothes basket to wash later, she headed outside and shouted, "Odahviing!"

Within minutes, a familiar crimson dragon appeared and landed across from the young Dunmer, "Drem yol lok, greetings, Xana…dii brit fahliil." He affectionately nuzzled her cheek before asking, "How was your journey? Did the Blades threaten you?" He emitted a low growl at the thought of his Xana being harmed by his mortal enemies.

She shook her head and gently rubbed his snout, "No. I didn't even see them during my visit to the Temple. I'm assuming they were outside training, but I didn't bother to look for them. I did leave them a note stating that Alduin is defeated."

He emitted a soft 'hmm' sound before a smirk crossed his maw, "Did you find anything useful while there? I imagine the Blades have a variety of artifacts that they won't miss."

A smile graced her lips, "I did actually, and you're right, they won't miss them…at least not _all_ of them. I found an ancient ledger containing a list of dragon names and last known locations. The ancient Blades even recorded where dragons were slain…as if it was some kind of sick check list…Your name was among them…" He made a low growl, to which she gently rubbed his snout, soothing him with her presence and touch. "You know…before I knew you, I actually came across your grave…where you were buried near Riften. Of course this was before Alduin resurrected you and before I knew who you were…but regardless…I stopped by there and placed a bouquet of flowers on top of your grave."

He tilted his head, "Vahzah? That was you? When I awoke from my eternal slumber, I was curious as to who placed those flowers there and why."

She blushed and gave a shrug, "Call it silly, but I did that to all the dragon burial mounds I came across during my journey thus far. Even the ones who rose from the grave and tried to kill me…and ultimately died because of me. I left them flowers as a way of saying 'I'm sorry' and as a sign of respect." She had a sad look in her eyes, "The thought of you beneath the earth again….I-I can't….I won't allow the Blades to hunt you down again. I won't let them kill you or Paarthurnax. I refuse to help them hunt your kind. I can't… Odahviing….I can't lose you…"

He tenderly nuzzled her cheek, "You won't lose me, Xana. I will not allow myself to fall now that I have been blessed with you in my life. Alduin may have resurrected me, but you are my reason for existing….dii brit fahliil."

Xana smiled and hugged his snout before she looked back into his ice blue eyes, "Oh! I almost forgot…I found something within the depths of Skyhaven Temple that might spark your interest."

"Oh? Enlighten me," he mused, curious as to what she had to say.

"Well…I discovered a chest containing several vials of a strange potion along with an ancient journal stating that the potion was created to temporarily turn a dragon into a human…but the effects made them stronger than an average human and the potion wore off in less than a week….From what I've read, it was originally meant as a means to make capturing and torturing dragons easier for the ancient Blades. But…I was thinking….maybe we could use the potion for something else…," her cheeks took on a deep shade of red as her eyes met his.

Odahviing emitted a primal growl as he inhaled her scent, "While I should demand this potion be destroyed simply for existing; I am now curious as to what 'use' we could make out of it."

Xana sighed as his tongue suddenly made contact with her neck, "Shall I go fetch the potion?"

"Geh…please do…The urge to become one with you is becoming….unbearable…" He sensually growled, to which she blushed and reluctantly pulled herself away from him to retreat back into the manor to retrieve one of the vials from the safe.

Upon her return, Xana held out the vial and asked, "Are you absolutely sure you want this? You'll become a mortal for a few days and will have to learn basic functions. I'll gladly teach you but you probably won't like it."

He tenderly looked at her, "Xana, for you I am willing to try."

A blush appeared across her cheeks as her eyes met his, "Very well, open up." He did as asked and opened his maw, to which she carefully poured the potion down his throat. Xana stood and watched as a bright light consumed the crimson dragon and his form began shrinking and shifting. When the transformation was over, Odahviing stood before her not as a dragon, but as a man.

He was as tall as an Altmer, with fair skin that was marred with numerous scars along his arms, legs and chest. As a dragon, his scars were covered by his scales, but in this smaller, weakened form, they were exposed and left much to the imagination as to how he received them. Scars aside, he also had well-sculpted muscles, broad shoulders and a lean, sturdy figure. In place of horns, he now had a full head of thick crimson hair that cascaded down to his shoulders. His eyes remained the same draconic looking and were the same icy blue color. His face was gorgeous and clean shaven with high cheekbones, a pointed nose, strong chin and a dashing smile.

While admiring the godly figure before her, Xana suddenly realized that he was completely naked. '_Of course he'd be naked! He was naked as a dragon….but I couldn't see his penis then….'_ She momentarily stole a glance at his lower half while he was busy inspecting his hands: it was huge! Though it wasn't erect, it was still quite a sight to behold. Xana could only imagine how much bigger it would be at its full length.

A deep chuckle suddenly caught her off guard, "Impressed by what you see, Xana?"

'_Fuck, he noticed!'_ She blushed as her eyes fixated on his, "I uh….well….yes… I was unaware you'd be so…large…down there… Not that that's a bad thing, I just wasn't aware of how much bigger you'd be compared to what I thought… Oh Gods, this just sounds horrible no matter how I phrase it…."

He shook his head and chuckled at her flustered state, "Nid, it is quite alright. This form is obviously just a small scale joor version of my true form." He then sensually replied, "I am _**much**_ larger as a dovah."

Her cheeks heated up, "I can only imagine…." She cleared her throat and asked with a smile, "Are you okay? You're not in any pain are you?"

Odahviing gave her a reassuring smile and shook his head, "Nid, Xana, I do not feel pain at the moment, though I imagine I will at some point while I am in this form." He attempted to approach her, but stumbled and nearly fell, but was caught and stabilized by his beautiful dovahkiin.

"Careful, Odahviing; you don't know how to walk in this form. Let me help you inside; I don't want you falling and hurting yourself." Xana carefully held onto the much taller/heavier being and led him into the manor where she then set him down onto a chair. "There you go. Do you want anything to eat or drink? I imagine the transformation left you hungry."

Odahviing suddenly grabbed onto her wrist and gently pulled her closer, "Geh…I am quite famished…would you help me remedy this situation?" He reached up and cupped her cheek with his other hand, bringing her face closer to his, "…Xana…"

She smiled and met him halfway. Their lips met and became interlocked with one another. Odahviing emitted a growl as his tongue entered her mouth and danced with hers while his arms held her smaller frame. Both of them soon parted lips as they came up for air: panting heavily as their chests rose and fell with every breath they took. "…O-Odahviing…where….did you…learn to kiss like that?"

He smirked, "I may not have had need of such functions when I was a dovah, but that doesn't mean I haven't witnessed such displays. I've seen many joor's exchange such affections and have learned quite a bit from my observations."

"I can tell." She kissed him again and ran her fingers through his hair while his hands roamed over her clothed body.

Odahviing growled as his hands struggled with the laces of her dress, "Why must you wear so many layers?"

"Would you like me to remove them?" She kissed his neck, causing him to emit a lustful sigh. "I will take that as a yes…" She then stood up and unlaced her dress, allowing it to fall from her shoulders and onto the floor. "Do you want to continue this exchange in the bedroom?"

He gave a nod, "Geh….I do…" Odahviing stood up and held onto Xana as she led him into the bedroom, where upon touching the mattress, he emitted a feral snarl and tore off her undergarments, causing her to gasp in shock before she was silenced by his tongue. He gently laid her upon the large bed and passionately kissed her as his hands explored her naked body. He cupped her breast with one hand while the other slid down her torso and found her entrance. Odahviing sensually growled as he slid one finger inside her wet slit, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"O-Odahviing….wha…mmmph," she was silenced by his lips as he probed around inside her before adding a second finger while his thumb found her sensitive nub and slowly began to rub circles over it. Xana heavily panted and gripped the bed covers as her lover probed and fondled her womanhood, delighting in the sounds she was making, knowing he was the one responsible for igniting these desires.

He continued these pleasurable assaults for several minutes, all while carefully observing Xana's reactions to his touch as he explored her heavenly body. Who would have thought having hands as opposed to wings would lead him to such pleasures and open his mind to a new world of unfathomable possibilities. "Odahviing….ah….I'm gonna….AHHHHH!" Xana came swiftly as he teased her and flooded her body with pleasure and want. Her breasts heaved up and down while her legs trembled from the shock of her orgasm. Her vision was spotted with an array of vibrant colors as she looked upon the god-like figure above her.

Odahviing licked his fingers and hungrily smiled down at her, "I told you I was famished." He then moved back and held her legs apart before leaning down in front of her smooth, welcoming entrance, "And I intend to have my fill…." Before she could react or respond, he sensually licked her clit and lapped at her arousal: she tasted sweetly of snowberries and he hungered for more. Odahviing lifted her legs up and greedily lapped up her nectar, quenching his thirst in the process. Her cries of passion were music to his ears as he pleased her with his tongue, bringing her over the edge once more.

Xana shakily reached up and caressed Odahviing's face as he delicately placed her lower half back upon the bed before stalking towards her and straddling her: keeping his erect member away from her entrance for the time being. "…Odahviing…that was…incredible…how…did you learn…to do that?"

He emitted an amused chuckle, "I said that I observed many joor's from afar. In doing so, I sometimes witnessed their mating rituals as a result of my observations."

"You know that is considered perverse right?"

He shrugged, "Perhaps, but it was not my intent to observe such acts. I was merely scanning my surroundings from afar and happened to witness several intimate sessions as I went about my way. It's not my fault they felt inclined to perform such acts out in the open." Odahviing softly kissed her lips before moving down to her neck, feeling her pulse beneath his maw. While this would normally present him with an attack of opportunity, as it was always dangerous to expose ones neck to a predator, Odahviing took this as a sign of trust and love. He feathered kisses along her throat before swiping over her neck with his tongue.

As he did this, Xana emitted a lustful moan while delicately running her fingers across his sculpted chest and abs before slowly tracing them over his erect member, causing him to sensually growl. "….Xana…Fent mu meyz gein?"

She smiled and looked him in the eyes as she caressed his cheek, "Yes, Odahviing. Make love to me as only a dovah can…"

He kissed her lips and lined himself with her entrance before placing the tip against her opening, watching her reaction with curiosity as he slowly pushed his firm length inside her. Xana gasped as his large member filled her and reached her barrier. She gripped the blanket with one hand while the other held onto his. "I understand that it's supposed to hurt the first time, so I'll go slowly. Just let me know if you're in pain."

A nod was her response before she found her voice, "O-Okay, I will…I trust you, Odahviing. I want you to be the one to deflower me," she spoke in a slightly pained voice while squeezing his hand.

Odahviing offered a gentle smile as he kissed her cheek, "I love you, Xana."

At his words, Xana felt her heart skip a beat, to which she smiled and returned his affections, "I love you too, Odahviing." She then felt his length slowly retreat until he was almost completely out, to which he then passionately kissed her as he suddenly thrust his member all the way past her barrier: breaking through her hymen and reaching her cervix, causing her to cry out in pain that was soon replaced by moans of pleasure as he gently glided in and out of her in a rhythmic pace.

Odahviing straddled her hips and held her legs apart as he rutted into her, pleasuring her with each thrust of his member. "O-Oda…viing….I…ah…yes…yes….Oh Gods….YES!" She screamed to the heavens as her climax unfolded and her vision clouded. Xana ran her fingers along her lover's chest while her tongue licked his neck, causing him to snarl with desire as he suddenly pulled out and flipped her over before entering her once more. "Oh Odahviing….Od…ah…viing….Oh…don't stop…..Don't stop…." She bucked into his hips and mewled as he lifted her up and slammed into her with as much force as he could muster.

After several minutes, Odahviing pulled out and gently flipped Xana back over to where they were facing one another again. Though he didn't mind their last position, he enjoyed seeing the pleasure on her face, knowing he was responsible for bringing her such bliss. He leaned down and traced kisses along her neck while his hands fondled her breasts until his mouth fell upon her rounded mounds and teased her nipples with his tongue before he slowly moved down to her stomach and licked a path to her entrance where he hungrily lapped her nectar before a metallic taste entered his mouth: blood. He realized Xana was bleeding from being deflowered. Odahviing tenderly licked the blood from her womanhood before trailing kisses back up to her face where he gently caressed her cheek before slowly pushing his length inside her once more.

Though he had made Xana climax several times over the duration of their consummation, Odahviing refrained from releasing his own climax for the time being in hopes to prolong their erotic night of passion. His willpower was strong, but the need to release was heavily descending upon him. He grunted and growled as he felt his own orgasm swiftly approaching; "Geh….Xana….dii brit fahliil…..hi los dii…**HI. LOS. DII!**" Odahviing suddenly bit the side of her exposed neck and held her hips in place as he heavily pounded into her, feeling her inner walls clench around his member as her latest orgasm erupted. He felt pressure building up inside his lower region which forced him to quicken his pace. He lifted her hips and slammed his member deep into her womanhood before emitting a bellowing roar as his own orgasm erupted, filling her to capacity with his seed as it flowed into her cervix in heavy torrents.

Once his orgasm was over, Odahviing gently lowered Xana's hips back onto the bed and examined her for injuries. He noticed the large bite mark upon her neck where his teeth sank in and broke through her flesh as well as small puncture marks from his nails where he held her hips in place. With a gentle swipe of his tongue, Odahviing cleaned off the blood from her neck and purified the wound, "Krosis Xana…I did not mean to bring such harm upon you…."

She glowed in the aftermath of their sex and smiled up at him, "Oh Odahviing, I didn't mind it in the slightest."

"Vahzah?" he tilted his head in confusion and curiosity.

She gave a reassuring nod, "Yes, Odahviing….I loved every single aspect of our consummation….You made love to me as a dragon would. I expected nothing less from you in that aspect….I love you Odahviing." She lovingly kissed his cheek, to which he emitted a contented 'hmm' sound before gently rubbing her side with the back of his fingers.

"And I love you, Xana…Dii brit fahliil," he softly kissed her lips before covering the both of them up with a warm blanket. The two of them remained interlocked with one another until sleep eventually claimed them.

XXXXX

Odahviing spent the next three days learning to control and function in his mortal body. While it was difficult to perform some tasks, he quickly adapted and soon operated fine without Xana's assistance. During this time, the two of them made love in various positions throughout her house and took advantage of the time they had while he was in this form. While Odahviing preferred his draconic form, he did thoroughly enjoy being intimate with Xana while in his current form. It was the only way the two of them could be physically together and it was the only way Odahviing could hold her in his arms and show her how much he loved her without his size becoming an issue.

On the fifth day of his temporary alteration, Odahviing felt his transformation was at hand. Xana led him outside and within minutes, a bright light consumed the man and transformed him into a dragon once more. As he now stood before his mate in his true form, Odahviing sadly smiled down at the beautiful Dunmer before him. "It is good to be a dovah once more….but I am filled with grief at having to leave your embrace."

Xana tearfully smiled at her mate and hugged his snout, "I'm happy you're back to normal…but I wish I could join you in this form. Seeing you as a dragon makes me sad knowing I'll never take flight nor will I be intimate with you as you truly are…"

His eyes softened as he looked upon her, "Xana…weather I'm a dovah or a joor, my love for you remains the same. I am blessed to have been given such a short time with you in that form. For those few, precious days, I was able to show you how much you mean to me and I learned what it's like to be a joor. You taught me a new meaning of love that I thought I would never experience and for that, I am thankful." He nuzzled her close and licked her cheek, causing her to giggle.

"You're right, Odahviing. I don't care what form you take, my love for you is unyielding. Besides, if you ever feel the urge to be…..intimate….I have more of the potion as well as the recipe to make more."

"Hmm, I will remember that in due time, but I think it's best for me to remain as a dovah for a while. Being a joor took its toll on my body and I need time to recover."

She nodded in agreement, "Of course; take as much time as you need." She blushed and sensually ran her fingers along his chin, "You know….it's probably for the best, seeing as how you did ravage my body over the last few days. I should follow your lead and rest too."

He chuckled, "Indeed; I am sorry for any discomfort I may have caused you during my time as a joor…but I'm sure you can find it in your heart to forgive me." He gave her a flirtatious wink, causing her to blush.

"Yea, yea, I forgive you….If you forgive me for trapping you in that stockade up in Dragonsreach."

He tenderly nuzzled her cheek, "I already have dii brit fahliil."


	4. Chapter 4

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim; just Xana)**

**-Two months later-**

Despite Odahviing's dismay, Xana had been summoned to Whiterun at the request of Jarl Balgruuf. He was hosting an honorary feast within Dragonsreach to celebrate her victory over the World Eater and to commemorate her achievements as the Dragonborn. In light of the occasion, she had traveled to Solitude nearly a month prior to commission the Radiant Raiment sisters for a custom dress.

Xana was adorned in an elegant burgundy ball gown that enhanced her wide hips and large breasts, however; she noticed that it felt rather tight across her midsection. Odd, considering it fit her perfectly when she was being measured and fitted for it almost a month ago. The sleeves came down to her elbows and the back was securely laced up. It was low cut across her chest and exposed most of her cleavage, much to her dismay, but she did love the way it complimented her hourglass figure. She had her crimson hair woven into a stunning fishtail up-do and wore her Aetherial crown to complete the look. Xana was currently sitting across from Jarl Balgruuf and his court while they partook of the grand feast. There were Jarls from other holds, along with their Thane's and Housecarl's as well as several of Xana's closest friends and comrades who had all received personal invitations from Jarl Balgruuf.

As the feast carried on, Xana felt her head starting to spin. She shook herself of the nauseating feeling and gently clutched her amulet of Talos that rested in the center of her chest, atop her breasts in defiance of the Thalmor's ban of his worship. She was by no means a Stormcloak or an Imperial soldier, but she would not allow the Thalmor to dictate her beliefs. If nothing else, her amulet was a boon to her shouts. After the nauseous feeling passed, Xana took a sip of mead before Farengaar's voice caught her attention:

"So Dragonborn, have you encountered any other dragons since defeating Alduin? I would very much like it if you could obtain some scales for me the next time you slay one."

She calmed the sudden urge to slap him and clenched her fist underneath the table as she glanced over at him, "Yes, Farengaar, I have encountered other dragons since Alduin's defeat…However, they have not shown aggression towards me and have made great efforts to atone for their past deeds. I have no desire to slay any of them unless I don't have a choice in the matter. The scales and bones that I do possess within my home will be respectfully buried in the hallowed grounds where the dragons fell by my sword and my bow." She felt her cheeks burning up from the sudden anger she felt towards the wizard but thankfully, she kept her composure, "I would greatly appreciate it if you would drop the subject and forget you asked me such an appalling request."

He raised a brow from underneath his hood, "But what about that dragon you captured? Surely you dealt with him after Alduin was defeated."

She calmed herself and answered in a neutral yet annoyed tone, "His _name_ is Odahviing….and he is still very much alive and under _my_ protection as I am under _his_ protection. He has agreed to aide me should I need his assistance out in the field. All I need to do is call out his name and he will come to my assistance should I deem it necessary." Xana felt dizzy again but pushed it aside as she glanced over at the Jarl, "My Lord, may I pleased be excused for a few minutes? I shall return momentarily once I've cleared my head."

He gave a nod, "Of course, Dragonborn. We shall be here when you return."

She gave a nod of appreciation before standing up and leaving the table. Xana then headed up the stairs and out towards the Grand Balcony where she stood by the edge and breathed in the fresh air. As she gazed up towards the Throat of the World, Xana felt nauseous once again. Bracing herself against the stone railing, she involuntarily purged her stomach of its contents until nothing remained. Xana then shakily stumbled away from the ledge and made her way back towards the grand doors leading inside the palace when a wave of dizziness shook her frame, causing her to collapse upon the stone floor.

After several minutes of absence, Balgruuf discreetly sent a guard to search for the Dragonborn. Upon entering the Grand Balcony, the guard found the missing Dunmer lying motionless upon the floor. Kneeling beside her, he noticed her face was a slightly darker shade of blue than normal, indicating that she wasn't breathing. Thinking quickly, he removed his helmet, rolled her onto her back and tilted her head up to which he pinched her nose and administered oxygen until the color returned to her cheeks.

Xana suddenly sat up and gasped for air, "…What…happened…?"

*sigh* "Thank the Gods you're alright, miss. The Jarl was wondering where you vanished to. I found you lying here on the floor. You weren't breathing."

She looked at the guard and asked, "I wasn't? How? Why…" She started gasping for air again and the guard realized what was happening: her dress was too tight. He moved behind her and unlaced her dress, allowing her to breathe easier. "….Thank you…" She blushed at her current state, "Umm….Could you lace it back up to where it's not too tight? I still need to wear it if I wish to return to the gathering."

It was his turn to blush, "Oh…right. Pardon me, miss." He gently laced her dress back up and helped her to her feet. "The Jarl will be relieved you're alright. He was worried something happened to you."

"Well I'm glad he sent someone to look for me…Thank…" she suddenly felt lightheaded and started to collapse but the guard caught her before she hit the ground. Picking her up bridal style, he brought her inside the palace and sat her in a chair while momentarily leaving her side to inform the Jarl of the situation.

Within minutes, Jarl Balgruuf made his way over to the Dragonborn with Danica Pure-Spring by his side. The healer quickly examined the young woman and asked the guard, "Can you carry her over to the bedchambers? I need to do a more thorough examination of her, but I think she would prefer to be out of the public eye.

"Of course." he looked at the Jarl, "My Lord, do you wish to remain here or accompany the Dragonborn?"

He emitted a sigh as he looked upon the young Dunmer, "I will return to my guests after tending to Xana. She has done a great service to Skyrim in ridding us of Alduin. The least I can do is be there for her in her time of need."

"Understood," he then gently picked the unconscious woman up and followed Balgruuf and Danica into the bedchambers where Xana was gently placed upon the Jarl's bed. A warm glow filled the room as the priestess administered a healing spell on Xana, coaxing her from her involuntarily slumber.

"Where am I now?" She asked in a tired voice.

Danica smiled at the young Dunmer, "You're in the Jarl's chambers, but fear not my child, it's not what you think. We just moved you here so I could examine you without causing unnecessary attention from the other guests."

"Did I faint again?"

The guard nodded, "Aye. You were thanking me for assisting you when you started to collapse. I caught you and brought you back inside where I then informed the Jarl and Danica of the situation. Afterwards, we moved you here so Danica can examine you and cure your ailment."

*sigh* "I appreciate the concern but I'm fine…really…I probably just didn't sleep well or maybe my dress is still too tight."

"Hmm…You look pale. Have you been feeling nauseous lately?" Danica asked in a professional tone.

"Well, yes, actually. I hate to admit it, but when I stepped onto the balcony for some fresh air, I got sick and purged over the ledge. I've actually been feeling nauseous off and on for nearly a month now but it's never been to the point of physical illness." *sigh* "I've also been really tired lately and I don't know why. I used to go days without rest but after defeating Alduin, I've been sleeping every night. Maybe it's just my body trying to adjust to a calmer lifestyle."

She rubbed her chin, "Hmm…Interesting." Danica looked over at Jarl Balgruuf and the guard, "Would you two mind stepping outside of the room for the time being? I need to ask Xana some questions. You know….woman to woman." Thankfully, they got the hint and left without asking, to which Danica then asked her, "When was your last menstrual cycle?"

*sigh* "I can't really say for sure. It's never been regular and when it does happen, it only lasts about three days."

"Hmm…When was the last time you had intercourse?"

Her cheeks turned a bright shade of crimson, "Umm….well…that would be almost two months ago…"

"I see. Would you lie still for me while I run a quick spell over you?" Xana rose a brow but nodded at her request to which she laid perfectly still while Danica used her magic to run a detect life spell across her body. Bright tendrils of light covered Xana's form but the one that stood out the most to Danica was a separate swirling ball of light within her lower abdomen: it was no bigger than a snowberry and pulsed with new life. "Just as I suspected…" the healer warmly smiled at the young Dunmer.

"What is it? What's wrong?" fear was laced in her voice though she tried to keep calm.

Danica gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "Nothing is wrong my child. The Gods have chosen to bless you with a precious gift….You're going to be a Mother, Xana."

At her words, Xana's eyes widened, "I…I'm going to be….How is this possible? I can't possibly be…." She placed her hands over her lower abdomen, "What am I going to tell him…"

Danica rubbed her shoulder and sat beside her, "It's alright my child. I'm sure your husband will be thrilled at the prospect of becoming a Father."

She offered a hopeful smile, "I pray that he will...if nothing else, he may be surprised…but…" her smile suddenly faded, "I'm so scared….What if my child is hunted down and killed because of who I am or who its Father is…What if they're ridiculed for how they might look or behave. What if no one accepts them into society and they're exiled….What if…" she was stopped when Danica soothingly squeezed her shoulder.

"Xana…You shouldn't fall victim to fear or doubts. Why would you think such thoughts in the first place?"

She sat up and held her lower abdomen in a protective embrace as she looked upon the priestess. "I will tell you….but ONLY if you promise to keep this conversation between the two of us…Please….I want to tell you the truth….but I need to be sure that I can trust you." Her ruby eyes were glistening with tears: she feared for her unborn child's safety as well as her mate's should this conversation be made public.

Danica held up her right hand and stated, "Upon my life and duty as a healer and a priestess, this conversation stays with the two of us."

*sigh* "Thank you, Danica." Xana took a deep breath and spoke in a hushed tone, "The reason why I am fearful for my child's safety is because of who the Father is. You see….my _'husband'_ is actually a dragon…"

Danica's eyes widened as she responded in an equally hushed tone, "A dragon?! How is that possible? And isn't this whole situation a bit hypocritical: The Dragonborn being bonded to a dragon?"

She softly smiled and shrugged, "You'd think so, yes, but it's true….my mate is in fact, a dragon." *sigh* "I can't say for sure how it happened, but Odahviing and I fell in love with one another after Alduin's defeat. He's so kind and understanding towards me and he's never tried to hurt me even though he's had plenty of opportunities. He's gentle and protective of me and if it wasn't for him, I'd never have been able to defeat Alduin."

She kept her hands over her lower abdomen as she continued her story. "It was after we realized our feelings for one another that we consummated our love with the help of a strange potion I found within the depths of Skyhaven Temple…It was said to turn a dragon into a human, but only for a few days. Odahviing could have ordered me to destroy the potion or just refused to drink it….but he didn't…He wanted to spend those few, precious days close to me without his size becoming an issue. During his time as a human, Odahviing experienced the struggles we mortals endure on a daily basis…but he also experienced a deeper understanding of love."

She softly rubbed her abdomen, "Out of all the people I've met since coming to Skyrim, he's one of the few individuals who actually addresses me by my name instead of my title: Dragonborn. I don't mind the title…but I feel like that's all I am to people…They don't see me as a person with a name and a family; they see me as someone who is supposed to save the world and live up to their expectations." *sigh* "But Odahviing…he sees me for _me_. He sees me as someone who is afraid of letting everyone down. Someone who hates the taste of pheasant roast and alto wine. Someone who loves to sing but is too shy to do so in front of people. Someone who sees dragons as majestic and beautiful creatures who deserve to live among the mortal races."

Danica emitted a sigh as she processed all this information. She offered a smile to the young Mother-to-be, "You really do love him, don't you?"

She nodded, "Of course I do. I feel like I can be myself around him and tell him anything without ridicule. There's no one I'd rather spend my life with than him. He's my soul mate. My best friend. My closest ally and my dearest love."

She placed her hand over Xana's abdomen, "Don't forget he's also the Father of your child."

"How could I forget….he's the one who deflowered me and blessed me with this baby." Xana sighed and smiled at the priestess, "Thank you, Danica. I'm sorry all this is a bit of a shock to you, but I hope, in time, you will see Odahviing as I do."

"Well, the Gods tell us to love our neighbors, so considering he's your mate now, I suppose I'll have to get used to him."

Xana hugged her friend and smiled, "Thank you. May I request that you be my midwife? I don't think I can trust anybody else and you're the best healer I know."

She rubbed her shoulder, "Of course I'll be your midwife. Honestly, I can't wait to see what your little bundle of joy will look like."

"Me too. Oh Danica, I want to tell Odahviing the good news, but I can't just up and leave the party…not when it's in my honor and the Jarl invited so many people to attend."

She gave her an understanding smile, "You'll have plenty of time to tell him later. For now, you should at least inform the Jarl of the situation. You don't need to tell him the exact details, but at least keep him in the loop before your condition becomes prominent."

"You're right. Will you be so kind as to send him in? I need to tell him before we head back to the party."

"Of course," Danica headed over to the door and stepped out of the room momentarily before returning with Jarl Balgruuf.

"My Thane, what illness has befallen you? Your health is my concern and as a member of my court, I will see to it that a cure is made."

Xana shook her head and emitted a slight chuckle, "Actually, my Jarl, I'm not ill. I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened as a smile appeared on his face, "Oh this is indeed joyous news! I'll be sure to inform the court…"

"No!" she spoke up. "I'm sorry Balgruuf….It's just that I don't want my condition to be made public. Sure, the people will find out eventually, but in the meantime, I want my baby to be kept a secret. Like you, I too have enemies, and if word got out that I was expecting; my child's life would be at risk."

He sighed, "You're right. Forgive me for my over eagerness; I was just overjoyed to hear the news. I can only imagine how your husband will react."

Xana felt her cheeks blush at the thought, "Yes…he'll be quite surprised I'm sure."

"Where is he by the way? I thought he'd join the celebration. After all, it is to commemorate your victory over Alduin."

"He's a really busy man and doesn't often socialize with others. We met on one of my adventures recently and really hit it off together."

Balgruuf offered her a warm smile, "He's a lucky man. There are many who'd love to have the Dragonborn as their wife."

"Yes, well, I'm no longer available for marriage." She emitted a sigh, "That being said, I think we should head back down to the party before we're missed."

"Aye, that we should; it wouldn't be much of a celebration without the guest of honor."

XXXXX

Thankfully, no one seemed to notice Balgruuf, Xana and Danica slip back into the crowd. By this point, everyone was too busy conversing with one another and drinking to have noticed their absence. Xana quietly took her seat across from Balgruuf and ate some meat before pouring herself a pint of water to wash it down with. Afterwards, she stood up and mingled with some of the guests, enticing their curiosity with tales of her adventures and journey to Sovengarde. As she finished her story, Jarl Siddgeir approached Xana and asked, "So why is it that I haven't seen much of your pretty face in Falkreath lately, hmm? Someone like me should be graced by such beauty every now and then…Don't you agree?"

While it was no surprise that Siddgeir was quite bewitched by Xana's beauty (as most men were), he was never so direct with his advances simply because he always considered her beneath him on the status scale, even though her title as the Dragonborn outweighed his and should have earned her more respect. She blamed his current behavior on the alcohol as his breath smelled heavily of wine. She turned her head to face him and offered a small smile, "My Jarl, you needn't concern yourself with the likes of me. I'm merely the Dovahkiin, not some princess to be fondled and ogled like a prize winning mare."

"Mmm now there's a thought…," he suddenly slid a hand down her side and placed it across her midsection: unknowingly, her unborn child rested directly beneath his fingertips. Xana's body stiffened as she was pulled against his frame. Through the layers of clothing separating their bodies, Xana felt a hard, prominent bulge poking her in the back, signaling his arousal. "Why don't we talk for a little while….privately," he whispered in her ear while gliding his hand along her stomach.

She felt the urge to slap him across the face but she kept calm and steadied her breathing. "I'm afraid that I must deny your request, my Jarl, for I am not well today," she removed his hand from her midsection, "Please, enjoy the festivities. I shall try to speak to you another time…preferably when you are in a more sober state of mind."

With a huff, Siddgeir left and returned to the feast, leaving Xana to mingle with guests and enjoy the celebration.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Warning: Lemons ahead; you've been warned ;) Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim; just Xana and any future OC's)**

It was late when Xana finally returned home from the celebration. Odahviing was casually perched atop the roof of the manor when he spotted her riding over towards the stable. He landed across from her as she dismounted from her steed. "I'm relieved to see you've returned safe, dii brit fahliil."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his snout before planting a kiss along his maw, "You know I can take care of myself." She sensually ran her fingers along his chin, "Besides, I couldn't stay away from you for too long….I missed you."

"Is that so?" He pridefully smiled, knowing his presence was enough to stir such strong emotion and want from his dearest dovahkiin.

Xana nodded and kissed him once more before prying herself off his snout and leading her horse into the stable. The large animal warily looked at Odahviing before following his mistress into the wooden structure. A small giggle emitted from the young Dunmer as she received an affectionate nuzzle from the faithful steed as she removed his bridle and saddle before setting them aside for later use. She then poured some oats into his feeding troth, to which he thanked her with another nuzzle. With a smile, Xana headed out of the stable and returned to her mate where she slowly began running her fingers along his face. As she did this, Odahviing carefully nipped her shoulder before his tongue trailed along her collarbone and over the exposed portion of her breasts, making her moan with pleasure.

"Odahviing…Oooh…What has you all aroused?"

"You, dii brit fahliil. You're arousing me with your enticing attire and alluring scent. I desire to be closer to you…" He felt his member starting to unsheathe, to which he emitted a primal growl, indicating his desire to mate with her.

Wanting to be intimate with her mate, Xana reluctantly left his side and headed indoors momentarily to grab one of the potions. Within a minute, the young Dunmer returned and poured the vials contents into Odahviing's mouth. The familiar bright light surrounded the crimson dragon and transformed him into a man once more.

Immediately after his transformation ended, Xana wrapped her arms around Odahviing's neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss, which he eagerly accepted and reciprocated her action while also fondling her body with his hands. The two of them were just about to forget the idea of heading indoors, when the sky suddenly emitted a clash of thunder before rain started to heavily fall. Odahviing gently scooped Xana up bridal style and carried her into the manor where he locked the door behind them and brought her into the bedroom.

When he finally set her down, Xana asked in a sultry voice, "Would you mind unlacing my gown? I'm afraid that I can't reach it and I'd hate for you to accidentally tear it trying to get it off me…It was rather expensive considering it was custom made for me."

He chuckled at her request, "Of course, dii brit fahliil." He then carefully unlaced her gown and let it fall to the floor before cupping her breasts in his hands while kissing the back of her neck.

Xana moaned with pleasure as his fingers gently massaged her nipples while his large member firmly pressed against her backside. She reached behind her and softly stroked the thick pound of flesh with her delicate fingers, causing her mate to snarl with desire. "Mmmm, you feel tense my love…Would you like me to relieve the ache in your loins?"

"Geh…Xana…," Odahviing growled in her ear as he backed them towards the bed and sat down on the edge while Xana turned around and planted kisses along his neck before slowly licking down his chest towards his abdomen. She then got down on her knees and tenderly massaged his large member, causing him to groan with lust and desire. Odahviing placed his hands behind him and leaned back as she worked her magic on his length. He tilted his head back and emitted a snarl as Xana slowly and sensually started to lick his member before encasing her mouth over the tip, to which she slowly took more of him in and leisurely began to bob her head up and down in a slow, sultry manner while her hands massaged what she couldn't fit into her mouth. "…Ohhhh….geh….dii brit fahliil….." Odahviing growled pleasurably as Xana continued to go down on him, relieving his tension and soothing the ache in his loins. He made a mental note to return the favor soon. His hands gripped the bed covers as he felt the pressure building up. "Ah…Xana….Zu'u need…..Zu'u need…"

She smiled and retracted her mouth from his member, "What do you need, Odahviing?"

His eyes intensely focused on her as a snarl emitted from his throat, "I need to be inside you…right now!"

Xana stood up from the floor and playfully placed her hands on his thighs as she leaned in towards his face, "Say it again…Snow Hunter Wing…." She gave him a devious smirk as she uttered his name in the common tongue.

Odahviing narrowed his eyes and grabbed her shoulders before placing her on the bed and straddling himself on top of her. He emitted a feral growl as he spoke in a commanding voice, "I need to be inside you. Right….Now!" He suddenly plunged his length into her womanhood and started vigorously rutting inside of her, feeling her body arch beneath him. Placing his hands on her hips and digging his nails into her skin, Odahviing increased his speed as he felt his release swiftly approaching. A clash of thunder erupted from outside as the two lovers cried out in euphoric bliss. Xana's orgasm forced Odahviing over the edge: he came heavily into her and released torrents of his seed into her vessel, filling her.

Both shared a series of passionate kisses as they came down from their euphoric high. Odahviing gently pulled himself out of his mate, to which he laid down beside her and held her close as he draped a warm blanket over the two of them. Xana smiled at him and lightly caressed his cheek, "…Odahviing…I meant to tell you something before we got physical…"

"Is that so? Enlighten me," he gently ran his fingers along the exposed parts of her skin, enjoying the sensation of touch.

She bit her lower lip and looked into his ice blue eyes, "I…um…..I'm pregnant."

Odahviing's eyes widened as he suddenly sat up and stared down at her, "Vahzah?! Losei voth kiir…"

She nodded and sat up, "I am….I hope you're not angry with me…I just found out earlier after I got sick at the party….Danica Pure-Spring took me aside and examined me, to which she made the discovery…." She had a pained look in her eyes as she avoided his gaze, "I…I was hoping you'd be happy…If…If you're not…" she was suddenly cut off by her mate's voice:

"Nid…," he gently cupped her face and turned her head so they were eye to eye, "Nid, Xana….I'm not angry with you." He gave her a reassuring smile, "….I'm overjoyed!" he held her close and hugged her tightly before tenderly kissing her face. "You're going to be a Monah….and I'm going to be a Bormah…." He genuinely laughed as he got up from the bed, scooped Xana up in his strong arms and spun her around, "Mu lost aan kiir!"

Xana happily giggled as joyful tears streamed down her cheeks. She hugged Odahviing's neck as he spun her around and planted soft kisses on her face, causing her to laugh with him.

XXXXX

Xana awoke to find Odahviing's arms hugging her waist as his head rested against her midsection. Smiling, she softly ran her fingers through his hair, to which he opened his eyes and tilted his head back to look at her. "Morning, dii brit fahliil," he smiled as her hand caressed his cheek.

"Good morning, Odahviing. Did you sleep well?"

He gently rubbed her lower abdomen, "Geh, I did. How did you fare?"

"Hmm, I slept rather soundly thanks to you. I'll be sure to savor these restful nights because I doubt I'll have any once the baby starts growing more."

A deep chuckle emitted from his throat as he continued to touch her abdomen, "I'm sure you'll manage….but know that I'll be here to comfort you."

She breathed a sigh of relief as she scooted down and hugged him close. "I'm glad." A smile crossed her lips as she looked him in the eyes, "What are we going to tell Paarthurnax and the Greybeards? They have to know sooner or later."

He kissed her nose before responding in a gentle voice, "Drem." He then slowly caressed her cheek. "We'll tell them everything in due time. For now, let's just enjoy the moment. I want nothing more than to lay here and bask in your radiance."

Xana blushed at his words before a crash of thunder startled her, making her jump slightly. Odahviing tenderly smiled at his beautiful mate before noticing the chill in the air. Realizing the hearth had died out; he reluctantly climbed out of bed and went into the main hall to relight the fire. As Odahviing tended the hearth, Xana adorned a pair of undergarments, a thick wool dress and a pair of fur shoes before grabbing a pair of men's linens and trousers for her mate. She then stepped out into the main hall where he was stoking a newly lit fire, "I brought you something to wear. I know you're not a big fan of clothes, but with the weather as it is, I don't want you to fall prey to an illness. Besides, if you get sick, I'll get sick and I can't allow the baby to be harmed by an illness."

At the thought of his mate and unborn child falling ill, Odahviing quickly snatched the clothes and dressed (with some help of course). He then asked in a doting tone, "Are you hungry? Shall I fix you something to eat?"

"Odahviing, my love, you needn't worry about fixing me anything. I'm more than capable of preparing a meal. Plus, you don't know how to cook. You've never had to cook your food before."

He chuckled a bit, "True. But if I'm going to be a devoted mate and Bormah, I need to learn for when you aren't able to." He tilted her chin up, "Xana, will you teach me how to cook?"

She smiled and nodded, "Of course I'll teach you!" Xana playfully grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen where she instructed him on how to make a simple porridge for breakfast, along with apple dumplings and warm honey milk. As soon as breakfast was ready, the two of them sat at the table and tasted the food. Xana's eyes widened: everything was delicious! "Oh my Gods….Odahviing….this tastes amazing!"

A prideful smirk graced his face, "Not bad for my first try; of course, I did learn from the best."

She playfully rolled her eyes, "Oh please, that title goes to my mother."

He tilted his head in curiosity, "You never told me about her or your family."

"No. You're right. I haven't told you about my family because I never thought to bring the topic up." *sigh* "Well, where should I start?"

He gently placed a hand over hers, "If it's too painful to talk about…"

She shook her head, "No, it's not painful...I just miss them terribly."

"If you don't want to talk about them, I understand."

"No...I need to tell you…You need to know who I was before I became the Dovahkiin. As your mate and Mother of your unborn child, you deserve to know everything about me...including my family." She emitted a sigh before speaking once more, "I was born in a small farming village nestled in between the borders of Morrowind and Black Marsh. I was orphaned shortly after I was born, to which, I was then taken in by a kindly Argonian family who raised me as their own child. My Father's name is Tenova and my Mother's name is Flower-Song. I also have five older brothers named Swims-To-Sea, Runs-To-Shore, Reem-Sha, Shastan and Stone-Scale."

She fondly smiled, "Being the youngest _and_ the only girl among my siblings, I was treated like I was made of glass. You could say that my brothers were a bit overprotective of me when I was little." She gently placed a hand over her lower abdomen and emitted a soft chuckle, "As a child I always dreamed of going on adventures and seeing new places….I guess that's one thing I never grew out of. That aside, I stay in contact with my family and write to them at least once a month. I even send them gold to help out with any expenses they might have. If nothing else, it's my way of saying thank you for everything they've done for me over the years. I know they appreciate it, but they always tell me that I shouldn't worry about them so much. Honestly, I can't help it. They're my family and I want to support them. I even told them that they could move up here with me if they ever got tired of the farming life, but they said they're content staying in Black Marsh."

Odahviing squeezed her hand, "Are you going to tell them about us and our kiir?"

She smiled and made a small giggle, "Actually….I was hoping we could pay them a surprise visit sometime….if you'd be up for it? I really want them to meet you and I want to see the look on their faces when they find out their little girl is going to have a baby."

*sigh* "I doubt your brod would want to accept a dovah as your mate. But….if I was to meet them as a joor, perhaps they would."

Xana gently caressed his cheek and smiled, "If they took the time to get to know you like I have, then they'd accept you regardless….But for now it's probably best if they meet you in this form…at least until they know you better. I'll have to craft more of those potions to bring along on the trip. I doubt my family will want us to leave after only four days." She giggled, "Knowing them, we'll probably be there for at least a month."

Odahviing's eyes widened, "A month! I can't possibly remain a joor for an entire month…" He looked at his beautiful mate and emitted a sigh of defeat, "But for you, Xana….I will try…"

"Oh Odahviing…" she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug, "You're the most selfless, wonderful, kindhearted, and understanding dragon I know."

He playfully rolled his eyes, "Geh….but don't go spreading that around, I've still got a reputation to uphold."

"Uh-huh, sure you do….my handsome dovah," she kissed his cheek and caressed his neck, making him sensually growl.

"Dii brit fahliil…," he tilted her chin and passionately kissed her: their tongues danced with one another while their hands slowly started to roam over their bodies.


	6. Chapter 6

(Disclaimer:** I don't own Skyrim; just Xana and any future OC's)**

**-Three weeks later-**

Xana was currently riding atop of Odahviing as he flew her to the summit of the Throat of the World. The two of them had finally decided to tell Paarthurnax and the Greybeards of their bond and their upcoming edition. They would have done so sooner had Xana not been summoned to Whiterun for an examination by Danica Pure-Spring. She insisted that she should visit her every three to four weeks for routine exams just to make sure the baby was in good health and developing properly. Seeing as how this child was the first of its kind, extra precautions had to be taken.

As they landed on the summit, Xana carefully climbed off Odahviing's neck and approached the older dragon who gave her a kind smile; "Drem yol lok, greetings, Dovahkiin. It has been a while since you last visited the Strunmah….Lost hi bow ah tinvaak voth aan wuth dovah?"

She nodded, "I have, Master. I've been meaning to visit with you for a while now, but apparently my presence is still required by many of my fellow mortals. But that's not important at the moment. I have some exciting news to share with you."

He looked at the young Dunmer with a knowing smile, "Hi lost meyz gein voth Odahviing….I am aware of this."

Her eyes widened, "How?"

The old dragon looked at the two of them and answered, "Odahviing's scent is heavy upon you, Dovahkiin. I could tell you two were mates the moment you landed upon the Strunmah…..But I am curious as to how that came to be."

She blushed, "It's a long story. We just….fell in love with one another. Also...I stumbled upon a potion that could temporarily transform him into a man and…well…you know the rest."

Paarthurnax emitted a slight 'hmm' before asking in his deep voice, "And where did you procure this potion?"

She momentarily cast her eyes upon the ground before facing him once more, "I found it within the depths of Skyhaven Temple. The ancient Blades apparently used it to capture and torture dragons, but it only turned them into humans for a few days at a time. Odahviing and I have only used it twice since I brought it home. It was the only way we could….be closer with one another." Xana softly smiled as she felt Odahviing's snout gently nuzzle her shoulder.

The older dragon's eyes softened at them, "It matters not what the potion was used for in the past. What matters is that you two have found a better use for it."

"Indeed we have," Odahviing chuckled as he nuzzled his mate, making her blush a deeper shade of red. The crimson dragon looked upon the older dovah and smiled, "Xana and I have something else we wanted to share with you."

"Los daar ful? Onikiv zu'u"

Odahviing stood proud before Akatosh's second born and stated, "Xana los voth kiir...," he glanced at his mate and smiled, "…Un kiir…"

At his words Paarthurnax's eyes widened, "Vahzah? Zu'u los ahst aan saan fah rot…"

Odahviing chuckled before responding, "Ful lost Zu'u fod rek fun zu'u," he then tenderly nuzzled his mate. "Upon Xana's return from Sovngarde, I promised to look after her and protect her. Now I have another to protect." The young Dunmer smiled and placed a hand over her lower abdomen where their child rested within.

Paarthurnax glanced at the pair with kind eyes, "You will be a great Bormah, Odahviing. And you, Dovahkiin, you will be a fine Monah. Your kiir is both a gift and a testament to what the dov and joor are capable of if they work together. Zu'u los kah do hi ney."

XXXXX

Xana and Odahviing soon flew down to the monastery where they told the Greybeards everything they relayed to Paarthurnax regarding their pairing and their unborn child. Suffice to say, they too were at a loss for words and were shocked at the idea of a child being conceived from a dragon and a Dunmer. Master Argnier had asked Xana if she wanted to have the baby within the monastery but she politely declined, saying she wanted to have it at her home in Falkreath, but appreciated the offer. She then promised to bring the baby to the monastery after it was born and asked if her child could learn the Way of the Voice from him and the other Greybeards when it was old enough, which he happily agreed.

Odahviing was currently flying Xana home when he felt her grip on his horns loosen and her body slipping off his neck. Panic rushed through the crimson dragon as he felt her weight shift dangerously to the side, "Xana! Don't let go!"

The young Dunmer opened her eyes and noticed she was starting to fall off, to which she regained her balance and firmly gripped Odahviing's horns. "Oh Gods….What happened?!"

"I'm not sure….but I suspect you were falling asleep and were losing your balance. We're almost to the homestead….Do you want me to land and walk with you the rest of the way?"

She shook her head, "No, I'll be alright until we reach the house."

Odahviing soon spotted the manor and carefully landed across from the stable, to which Xana shakily slid off and braced herself against him. "Xana, what's wrong?" Worry was laced in the dragon's words: he wanted to stay strong for his mate but he was concerned for her well-being.

"I…I'm not sure….For some reason I feel really tired and weak in my legs…" She carefully sat herself down upon the ground, to which Odahviing protectively coiled around her.

"Is it because of the kiir?" He asked in a worried tone.

She shrugged, "I'm not sure but I would assume so. Danica told me fatigue is sometimes a symptom of pregnancy. Maybe I didn't get enough sleep last night or maybe I haven't been eating enough…"

"Would you like me to go hunting for you? I can bring you some meat and if you use one of those potions, I'll help prepare dinner and provide further assistance around the homestead." He nuzzled her cheek, "I want to take care of you. My duty as a mate and Bormah is to tend to my family. Will you allow me to care for you and our unborn kiir?"

She couldn't bring herself to say no to such a selfless request. Xana lovingly kissed his snout and gave a nod, "Alright. I'll head inside while you hunt. When you return, I'll give you the potion and then we can fix dinner together. Does that sound good?" She rubbed his chin and offered a tired smile, to which he nodded and watched as she carefully stood up and made her way over to the door and inside the manor. Once Xana was inside the house and the door closed behind her, Odahviing spread out his wings and took off towards the sky once more.

After several minutes, Odahviing returned to the homestead with a large stag in his mouth. Upon landing, he set the carcass aside and called out to his mate.

Shortly after, the door opened and the Dovahkiin stepped outside wearing a simple brown woolen dress and fur shoes. In her hands was a set of men's clothes, the potion to alter Odahviing's appearance and a dagger to gut and dress the deer carcass. Upon drinking the potion, Odahviing transformed and graciously took the clothes before dressing and helping Xana gut and skin the deer he brought home. Afterwards, they disposed of the gut pile and unwanted bits before Xana strung up the hide on the rack to stretch it out and scrape the fat off later before she and Odahviing took the meat and antlers inside.

The two of them then cut up the sections of meat and set some aside for cooking while the rest was rubbed down with preserving salts and stored away for later use. Xana and Odahviing then cleaned themselves up before preparing a venison stew for supper: both working in unison and assisting one another until it was time to let the pot simmer for the time being. They then headed back outside to scrape the fat off the deer hide. Xana showed Odahviing how to properly work the blade so as to not puncture through the hide or scrape it too thin. Once the hide was rid of fat, it was turned over so that the hair could be removed. Xana intended to make leather out of the skin and use it to make straps and fittings for armor to sell. While she didn't need the gold, she mainly crafted such items as a hobby. She didn't have a need to keep everything she made and mostly used the gold she earned from selling her wares to help the needy or donate to the temples.

As soon as the hide was taken care of, Xana went over to feed her horse, Braum. He was a large dapple grey horse with strong legs, gentle eyes and a dark mane and tail. He gently nuzzled Xana's cheek as she approached him with a bucket of oats and an apple in hand, but upon seeing Odahviing, he emitted a scared bray and backed further in his stall. "Shhh, shh, it's alright Braum….It's alright," Xana spoke in a soothing voice as she rubbed his nose. "Odahviing's not going to harm you."

The 'man' beside her smirked, "While this sivaas is considered prey to my kind, I will refrain from harming him."

Her eyes narrowed at her mate, "You better. I love this horse. He and I have been through a lot together. Shortly after I first arrived in Skyrim, I found him wandering near Riften with a large gash across his left flank. I immediately took him in and mended his wounds, to which he took an instant liking to me. After that, he accompanied me throughout my travels and has saved me on more than one occasion." She fed Braum the apple and rubbed his neck before pouring the oats into his feeder, to which she then set the bucket aside and headed over to the garden with Odahviing to gather ingredients for potions and cooking. As she reached down to pluck a dragon's tongue flower, Xana suddenly felt light headed.

"Xana?!" Odahviing saw her starting to fall, to which he quickly caught her in his arms and picked her up bridal style. "I'm taking you back inside. You need to rest." He brought her into the house and locked the door behind him before heading into the bedroom and gently setting her upon the large bed. "Are you alright dii brit fahliil?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, my love, I'm alright. I just feel a little dizzy."

He pressed his forehead against hers and placed a hand over her lower abdomen. "Please do not hesitate to let me know if you are not feeling well or if you need something. I'm here to help you in any way that I can."

At his words, Xana felt teary eyed for she knew he loved her immensely. She softly started to cry out of hormonal impulse, to which she hugged her mate close and buried her face in his chest. Feeling an overwhelming urge to comfort her, Odahviing sat down and gently pulled her into his lap where he wrapped his strong, loving arms around her smaller frame. He planted soft kisses upon her hair while his hands rubbed over her abdomen in a soothing manner. It was his way of letting her know that he was there for her and their unborn child.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Warning: Lemons ahead! Read at your own risk ;) Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim; just Xana and my other OC's)**

**-One month later-**

Despite Odahviing's pride, he was currently riding atop of Braum with Xana. The two of them were traveling towards Black Marsh in hopes to visit Xana's family for a few weeks before the baby's arrival. It was now Frost Fall and according to Danica Pure-Spring, the baby was due by mid First Seed. So far, Xana was adjusting to her pregnancy rather well considering how rocky it had been in the earlier stages. She ate at least three meals a day and had been getting plenty of sleep...or at least as much as the baby would allow her to sleep. It had recently started moving around as opposed to just floating in her womb. Apparently it enjoyed exercising its newfound abilities whenever its Mother wanted to sleep, which sometimes left Xana lying awake in bed until she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore.

A smile graced Xana's face as she felt soft flutters from within her womb, to which she placed one hand over her small baby bump while the other held the reigns. As she did this, she felt Odahviing's arms wrap around her waist and his hands cradle her belly. The new Father-to-be had been very tentative towards his mate since learning of her pregnancy. He had her mix more of the alteration potion just so he could help her out more around the homestead. During the last few weeks, Odahviing had learned how to plant and harvest vegetables and herbs for cooking and potion making. He could now prepare meals without Xana's assistance and he even learned how to use the stone oven so he could bake apple dumplings for her whenever she craved them...which was almost every other day. He also insisted on cleaning the upper level of the manor because he didn't like the idea of his pregnant mate climbing up and down the stairs.

While Xana sometimes found it annoying that he was so doting, she couldn't help but admire his dedication and devotion to her well-being. He never complained about the daily chores he insisted on doing. He was always close by should she need his help or protection. And he always provided her with words of encouragement and love when her hormones began taking their toll on her.

At the moment, Odahviing was gently rubbing Xana's belly while carefully observing her posture and demeanor for any signs of exhaustion or discomfort. "Los hi pruzah dii brit fahliil? Do you need us to stop and rest for a while?"

She nodded and smiled up at him before gently leading Braum off the road and into a small, safe clearing to rest for a few minutes and stretch their legs. Odahviing climbed down from the large horse before coaxing the gentle beast to lay down for Xana to dismount, which he did with little persuasion, for he loved his mistress and looked out for her well-being. Once Xana was off, she reached into her satchel and pulled out an apple for Braum. She then smiled at her mate, "Thanks for suggesting we stop and rest for a bit; my rear is falling asleep and I'm starting to get saddle sores."

He chuckled, "I'm not faring any better dii brit fahliil, but I will endure this if it means you both are safe. While flying is faster and easier, I cannot risk you nearly falling off of me again," he lovingly placed a hand over their unborn child, "I won't let anything happen to you or our kiir."

She smiled and leaned into his touch while her eyes glanced around their surroundings: they had crossed the border into Morrowind almost three hours ago and were on route towards Black Marsh. At the moment they were only at the halfway point of their journey. They left Falkreath nearly two days ago and though they took the shorter route, they had been traveling at a steady pace so as to not harm the baby with any sudden jostling from the ride. Xana and Odahviing both had satchels and knapsacks full of supplies for their journey and Braum's saddlebag was packed with camping gear and essentials. Before heading out on their trip, Xana packed at least a dozen of the alteration potions for Odahviing: she had made several batches of it over the last few weeks and kept them securely hidden away.

Before leaving, Xana had taken extra precautions and stored all her non replaceable/sentimental values within the various safes inside her cellar before hiding the trap door underneath a thick bearskin rug. With Odahviing's help, she even barricaded all the windows and doors leading outside (minus the front door) before locking up the manor for their journey. While she wasn't the paranoid type, Xana knew her home would be a possible target for bandits and thieves, especially with it being located out in the woods.

A gentle touch on her arm jostled Xana from her thoughts. She looked over to see Odahviing staring at her with a concerned look in his eyes. "Are you alright, Xana? You seemed distracted."

She nodded, "I'm fine, my love. I was just thinking about the house. Do you think we fortified it enough?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "I think we did our best to ensure its security. Even if a thief or a bandit manages to break in, they won't find much of great value that can't be easily replaced. Besides, if I remember correctly, you did set up a few traps around the exterior of the manor and fortified any entry point leading inside. Nii fen kos yuvon. You shouldn't worry about such things."

"You're right. Thank you, Odahviing. You somehow always put my mind at ease."

He held her close and softly caressed her cheek before looking towards the sky: the sun was starting to set and darkness would be upon them soon. "Why don't we set up camp for the night? It'll give us time to rest and we can head out when dawn breaks."

"That sounds wonderful. I'm sure Braum would enjoy the rest and I certainly wouldn't mind sleeping in a tent for the night…as long as I'm beside you." She playfully ran her fingers along his neck, "Just imagine…you and me in such a confined, enclosed space…yet completely exposed at the same time."

He smiled and emitted a sensual growl, "Shall I help you pitch up the tent?"

She giggled and nodded, "Please." The two of them made quick work setting up their temporary camp. They pitched their large tent alongside a sturdy rock wall before lining the interior with fur pelts, bedrolls and heavy blankets to the point that their tent resembled those used by the Khajiit traders. Once finished, Odahviing gathered some dead wood from a nearby fallen tree and made a fire while Xana fed Braum and prepared a simple meal consisting of dried meat, bread and cheese. She didn't want to pull out the cook pot at the moment due to the fact that darkness was fastly approaching and that would be one more thing to pack up in the morning. She handed Odahviing his meal and sat beside him while they ate and watched the stars emerge.

After dinner, Xana and Odahviing headed inside the tent and secured it shut for the night before removing their travel gear and setting it aside. They now sat before one another in nothing but their undergarments. The young Dunmer blushed as she looked upon her mate with an adorning smile, "I never get tired of seeing you like this. Even if this isn't your real body, it's still something to behold."

He emitted a chuckle, "I'm glad. While this form isn't preferable to me, I admit that it does have its uses…," he gave her a devious smirk and winked before caressing her cheek. "In this form I can touch you easier…," he leaned forward and planted soft kisses along her neck, "And I can please you easier…" Odahviing slowly removed her undergarments, leaving her naked before him. He noticed her breasts were larger than usual and were slightly leaking a white substance. Curious, he leaned down and lapped at her swollen mounds, tasting the nectar they were producing. "…Hmm, interesting…"

She raised a brow, "My breast milk is interesting?"

"Indeed. It's sweet and tastes like honey." He sensually kissed her chest while his hands caressed her sides, "Of course, you always taste sweet to me." Odahviing gently laid her down upon the soft furs where he then slowly trailed his tongue over her breasts, causing her to mewl with desire. He then planted soft kisses along her skin as he made his way down her abdomen, stopping just above her baby bump. His icy blue eyes softened at the small lump in her belly, admiring over the tiny life he helped create. Odahviing placed a tender kiss upon his unborn child and softly whispered, "Kos mul dii mal gein. Mikdok daar Zu'u los het ahrk fen kod dii suleyk wah spaan hi ahrk hin Monah."

Xana lovingly smiled at her mate, "You're going to be a wonderful Father, Odahviing. Our baby is lucky to have you."

"And you, dii brit fahliil….," he licked a trail back up to her neck, "…will be an outstanding Monah. Our kiir is blessed to have the Dovahkiin as a parent."

"I should think having a dragon as a parent would be just as much of a blessing."

He chuckled, "Daar nii los," his lips then met hers, to which they shared a deep passionate kiss before Odahviing resumed fondling Xana's body. He softly ran his fingers along her side before slowly caressing her womanhood, making her breath hitch in the process. A smile spread across his face as he gently placed one finger inside her entrance while his thumb teased her sensitive nub.

"Ooooh…..Odahviing…..Ah….Odah….viing…..Mmmmh," she mewled as he added a second finger and continued to tease her.

"Do you submit to me, Dovahkiin?" he purred in a low, sensual voice.

Xana moaned and sighed as he masterfully manipulated her body: enticing her sensitive nerves and unleashing her innermost desires. Her ruby eyes fell upon his godly form as a smile crossed her lips, "I'll only submit to you if you submit to me, Snow Hunter Wing," she then playfully pushed him onto the furs and skillfully removed his undergarments before tossing them aside.

"Xana….Ohhhhh," his words became a growl as he felt her mouth encase his erect member while her hands fondled what she couldn't fit in her mouth. "Ohhh dii brit fahliil…." A smug look appeared along the young Dunmer's face as she swirled her tongue over the tip and took in as much of his length as she could before slowly bobbing her head up and down. Xana enjoyed pleasuring her mate in such an intimate and trusting way. She heard his breath hitch as she slowly ran her index fingernail over the hard flesh of his length while she continued to go down on him. "Ah Xana….Zu'u need….Ah….Geh…..Oh…dii brit fahliil….Geh…" He felt pressure building up within him as his climax was swiftly approaching. Odahviing gripped the furs beneath him and snarled as Xana removed her lips from his member and straddled on top of him before easing herself onto his length.

"What is it that you need, Odahviing?" she purred as she slid herself up and down on his throbbing member, riding him like the dragon he was. A smile crossed her lips as he bucked up into her and snarled as he began to match her pace. Both soon came simultaneously and rode out their orgasms in euphoric bliss.

XXXXX

**-The Next Day-**

Xana awoke to find Odahviing rubbing her small baby bump and smiling at her, "Good morning, dii brit fahliil."

*yawn* "Good morning, my handsome dovah. Did you sleep well?"

"Hmm, what little sleeping we did, yes." He leaned over and passionately kissed her while sensually rubbing her thigh.

"Mmmm….Odahviing….what's gotten you so worked up this morning?" she whispered in between moans as he suddenly licked her neck and tenderly caressed her womanhood.

A lustful growl emitted from his throat as he fondled her body, "You….dii brit fahliil…."

She gasped as he bit her neck, "Od-AH-viing…..we shouldn't….We need to head out if we want to make it by sundown…." Xana attempted to get up but was gently held down by her mate.

He narrowed his eyes and snarled, "Nid….Zu'u laan hi….Nu…." Odahviing pinned her down and trailed kisses along her skin.

While she didn't want him to stop, Xana knew time was of the essence. She didn't want to spend another night camping out. Not that she minded, but she really wanted to make it to her parent's house by sunset. "Odahviing….While I do want this…," she gently held his face and gestured at their current situation, "We need to pack up camp and leave. I don't want to spend another night in the wilderness when we could be in a warm bed by sunset." She kissed his cheek, "I promise, we will continue this exchange at a later time. Besides, you were the one who suggested leaving at dawns break. Remember?"

He huffed but gave her a smirk, "Geh, I remember….and I curse myself for suggesting it. Krosis Xana, I just wanted to spend some more intimate time with you before we're surrounded by your brod."

She giggled in amusement, "Odahviing, my love, we're mates. My family won't be able to keep us apart for too long." She surprised him by gently grabbing his erect member and playfully winking at him, "I intend to have my way with you at a later time."

A strained groan emitted from his lips as he narrowed his eyes at his beautiful mate, "Ohhhh…You are such a tease…."

She smiled and kissed him, "But you love me for it."

"Geh….I do…," he kissed her back before picking himself up and dressing for the day. Xana followed suit and within minutes, the two of them began dismantling their tent and packing up their campsite.

After they finished packing, Xana and Odahviing mounted atop of Braum and headed out of the clearing and onto the road where they continued on their journey.

XXXXX

As the morning slowly dragged on, Xana soon felt Odahviing's hands cup her breasts. Though there were layers of clothing separating them, she could feel his skilled fingers knead her covered mounds while his mouth trailed kisses along the side of her neck, causing her to shiver despite the warm travel clothes she was wearing and the hot body she was pressed against. "…Odahviing….What is the meaning of this teasing? You know we can't…Mmmm….stop for….Ohhhh…." She sighed as his teeth lightly grazed along her neck before nibbling her ear while his hands continued to fondle her covered breasts.

Odahviing chuckled before his rich voice whispered in her ear, "This is payback for teasing me earlier." He moved to her other ear where he lightly sucked on the lobe before nibbling the soft skin, causing her to moan in sweet agony.

Xana tried to concentrate on the road ahead but was finding it difficult to pay attention while her mate continued to torment her with his erotic foreplay. She felt his breath upon her neck as he made his way along her throat and licked the side of her jaw before one of his hands slid down her abdomen and found its way into her trousers. She gasped as one of his fingers slid beneath her undergarments and slowly rubbed over her clit. "Od-AH-viing…Mmmmh…This isn't fair…."

A teasingly dark chuckle emitted from his throat, "I never said I'd play fair." He groaned as his finger continued to rub tiny circles over her sensitive nub while the tightening in his trousers strained against his aching member. Ignoring the discomfort, Odahviing slowly licked a trail along the back of Xana's neck before growling in a sensual voice, "Zu'u laan hi wah mindok fin folook hi golt nau zu'u…What you continue to put me through…Zu'u laan hi wah haalvut fin paar Zu'u haalvut…I want you to yearn for me the way I do for you…." He nibbled her ear lobe before asking in a velvet whisper, "Dreh hi laan zu'u, Xana?" His finger teased her clit while his other hand cupped her breast and gently squeezed, making her gasp.

"…Y-Yes….Odahviing…..I want you…..Soooo badly right now…," she kept a hold of the reigns and tried to focus on the road ahead, but trembled as she felt her climax swiftly approaching. Thinking quickly, she steered Braum off the road and dismounted before tying him to a nearby tree. Xana suddenly felt Odahviing's arms wrap around her waist as his lips peppered her neck. "We don't have much time…."

He smiled at her and unlaced her trousers before untying his own, "I know." In one swift motion Odahviing lifted Xana up and pressed her against a large tree where he deeply kissed her before inserting his throbbing member into her moist entrance, causing her to moan with desire. He vigorously rutted into her while holding her up. Xana wrapped her legs around his waist and cried out as her orgasm erupted, causing her inner walls to clench around his shaft and trigger his own climax. Odahviing emitted a feral snarl as he suddenly bit her neck and roughly pumped into her, filling her to capacity with his seed. He heavily panted as the two of them came down from their euphoric high, "….Mine….," he tenderly kissed the bite mark along Xana's neck before licking it with his tongue.

"…Yours…," she moaned as he nuzzled his face into her neck before slowly pulling himself out of her and lowering her to the ground. Xana and Odahviing then adjusted their trousers before returning to Braum, untying him from the branch, and mounting atop him before steering him back onto the road.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim; just Xana and my other OC's)**

After nearly five hours of travel, a small farming village came into view along the border of Black Marsh and Morrowind. Only slightly bigger than Morthal, the village consisted of several small farms, an Inn/tavern, a blacksmiths shop, an alchemy shop and a general merchants shop. The area in which the village was located resembled Falkreath, in that the surrounding forests were thick and the trees were tall. While there wasn't a visible source of water that flowed through the village, there was either a pump or a well outside of every home.

As they came closer towards their destination, Xana's eyes lit up upon seeing her family home in the nearby distance, "I can't believe I'm actually here…."

Odahviing smiled and nuzzled her neck while his hands tenderly cradled her lower abdomen, "I'm sure your brod will be overjoyed to see you again."

"Of course they will...I just hope my brothers won't harass you. They're a bit overprotective of me."

He chuckled, "I doubt your zeymah's could inflict any damage on me if they tried. Even in this weakened form, my strength could overpower theirs."

"That may be so, but it's still five against one. You'd have to take on all of them at once if that were the case….But in all seriousness, I wouldn't let them harm you; though I can't guarantee you'll be safe from any of their pranks. They may be older than me, but they still enjoy childish jests every now and then."

"Hmm, I will keep that in mind," he kissed her neck and rubbed her baby bump. Odahviing emitted a slight purr when he felt Xana's thumb caress his fingers, to which he then asked, "How do you think your bormah and monah will react to our pairing and kiir?"

She softly giggled and leaned back into his chest as they rode onward towards their destination, "I know they'll be surprised….and maybe a little frustrated at the fact that I got '_married'_ and forgot to tell them about it in my letters."

"You and I both know your sonaak's would never marry us if I was in my true form," he hugged her a bit tighter in a protective embrace. "But…if you really want our bond to be recognized by your fellow joor, we could wed while I'm in this form. It's my understanding that a female who is with kiir and not wed is considered shameful in joor society, but by dovah standards we are mates. I cannot bring myself to understand why going before a sonaak to declare one's love for their mate is necessary…. But if it will ease your mind, I would be willing to stand by your side and make a vow of everlasting love to you, so that all would know of our union and my unyielding affection towards you, dii brit fahliil."

At his words, Xana suddenly stopped Braum before looking back at her mate with wide eyes, "You'd do that for me?"

Odahviing gently cupped her cheek and nodded, "I would….just like you did for me. The night we consummated our love, we became mates and married in the dovah way. Now I wish to marry you in the joor way." His icy blue eyes locked onto her ruby ones as a smile crossed his lips, "Xana, will you marry me?"

She tearfully nodded as a smile graced her lips, "Yes….Yes, of course I'll marry you!" Even though she couldn't turn completely around while atop of her horse, Xana hugged him as best she could and kissed his cheek, "I love you Odahviing. I love you…" He smiled and held her close before peppering her with kisses.

After a few minutes of unbridled affection, the two of them steered Braum towards a large, well-kept farmhouse. In the front garden were two Argonian men adorned in simple clothing and thick boots. Both were dark scaled in color with hues of blue and grey tinting while dark blue feathers adorned their heads and were paired with long horns. Both were tall and well-toned from working the land for so long. Odahviing guessed that these were Xana's eldest brothers: twins, Swims-To-Sea and Runs-To-Shore.

"Xana!" Upon seeing their baby sister, both brothers ran over to where she was now standing beside her horse and wrapped their arms around her in a tight hug.

While Odahviing dismounted Braum, Xana emitted a laugh and embraced her eldest brothers, "Sea! Shore! It's so good to see you both again; I've missed you so much!"

"We've missed you too, sis," Swims-To-Sea beamed as he hugged her again.

"Mom and Dad are going to lose it when they see you. They're currently in Helstrom visiting Aunt Taakara and Uncle Hunts-In-Water. They should be back in a week or two," Runs-To-Shore stated.

A saddened look appeared across her face, "Oh…I was hoping they'd be here now. I haven't seen them in so long and I have so much I wanted to tell them….but now all that is going to have to wait."

Sea placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a reassuring smile, "Hey now, don't be sad, they'll be back before you know it." He glanced over at the newcomer standing behind her, "Now how about you introduce Shore and I to your travel companion."

She blushed, "Oh! Of course," she looped an arm through Odahviing's and smiled, "Sea, Shore, this is 'Hunter'….my mate."

Both of their yellow eyes widened as they looked upon the tall 'man' standing beside their little sister. "Mate?! Since when did you get married? How come we weren't invited? Why didn't you mention it in your letters?" Both of them questioned her while mentally boring holes into the man's skull.

Xana held up her hand and emitted a sigh, "I know I should have said something sooner and invited the family to the wedding….but we didn't want to attract a lot of attention to ourselves. As you know, I'm the Dragonborn, which has unfortunately drawn the eyes of many foes. But if it'll make you both feel better; Hunter suggested that we also marry in the Argonian tradition. Granted, we're married according to his culture, but he wanted to make it official in our culture too."

Shore raised a brow and smirked at the newcomer, "Is that so?"

Odahviing gently placed a hand on Xana's shoulder and looked at the brothers, "I wish to do right by her and wed her in the tradition she was raised with. I only ask that you respect our reason why the secrecy was necessary. She may not mention it in her letters, but Xana has made quite a few enemies during her time in Skyrim. Some have attempted to end her life but were met with my wrath or her blade." He took a moment to smile down at the Dunmer woman before facing the pair once more, "I love Xana….I don't know which of the Divines decided that I was worthy of such a wonderful gift, but I am grateful to have been blessed with her in my life thus far."

With a tearful smile, Xana hugged his side while he gently rubbed her shoulder and planted a chaste kiss upon her soft, crimson hair. At the tender display of affection, Sea asked his sister, "Do you love him Xana?"

She nodded, "Yes. I love him so much. He's been there for me when others would sooner abandon me at the first chance they got. He helped me defeat Alduin and therefor, helped me save Skyrim and all of Tamriel. He opened my eyes to the vast beauty that is Skyrim: Where most would see a frozen land full of war, death and dragons; he showed me that underneath its rough exterior lies a beautiful gem full of history and wonder."

A small blush appeared along her cheeks, "He's one of the few who actually calls me by my name instead of my title as Dragonborn. He never asks ridiculous favors from me. He never talks down to me. He never doubts me in my skills and abilities, but rather helps me better understand them."

Shore crossed his arms and smirked at his twin, "Well Sea, I guess we have another brother." He offered his hand for 'Hunter' to shake, to which he did. "Welcome to the family, Hunter. We'll be sure to inform Reem-Sha, Shastan and Stone-Scale of your marriage to our baby sister and we'll explain how you two are obviously in love with one another and wish to also marry according to our customs."

Odahviing gave a nod, "I appreciate it. She informed me that you all are overprotective of her."

Sea chuckled and gave a sharp smirk, "Indeed we are. Since she was a wriggling newborn we've looked out for her. Now that you're in her life, we can rest easy knowing someone else has her back for a change."

Xana playfully rolled her eyes before asking, "Where are Reem-Sha, Shastan and Stone-Scale? I thought they'd be out here."

Shore answered, "Reem-Sha is out back feeding the animals and cleaning the stables while Stone-Scale is working as an apprentice to Dagger-Fang, the blacksmith." He then crossed his arms and smirked, "Shastan is probably paying a visit to Marbella again….I swear, he's head over heels in love with that Breton girl. She's all he ever talks about."

"I remember Marbella. She and I used to ride sheep together out in the fields and play tag during twilight."

"Yep; Shastan is practically welded to her hip now-a-days. I'm really happy for them….though I think her parents would rather see her with someone else. They've been trying to pair her up with that Imperial, Brody. You remember, the Innkeeper's son?"

She narrowed her eyes and frowned, "Yes I remember him. He used to put frogs down my back and chase me while wearing a bearskin." At that, Odahviing made a soft growling sound: he already hated this Brody character despite not knowing him. "So Shastan has a lady friend, but what of you two? Are either of you courting someone?"

Sea emitted a sigh before speaking in a hushed tone, "Maybe it's best that we continue this conversation inside. Come, let's get you and Hunter settled in. I'll help carry in your bags while Shore takes your horse to the stables and informs Reem-Sha of your arrival. He'll be excited to see you again." He then took a hold of their bags and led them inside the large house while Shore took Braum back to the stables.

Once they were inside and settled, Xana asked her brother, "What's going on Sea?"

*sigh* "Shore and I…are in a relationship with the same woman." He held up his hands to silence her questioning, "I know what you're thinking, but I can explain. You see….Renessie is special to us...Shore and I fell in love with her almost as soon as she moved here about five years ago. Last year we both approached her about our feelings and she confessed that she loves us too….She can't bring herself to choose one over the other and she knows no one in the village would approve of the three of us as one unit….So…we're trying to figure out what to do. We want to get married, but…I just…I don't know how we'll go about it."

Hunter sat in silent observation, not wanting to disrupt the peace so soon after being accepted by the eldest brothers. Xana leaned against her mate and rubbed her thumb over his fingers in thought, "Have either you or Shore spoken to Mom and Dad about this?"

He shook his head, "No…We haven't spoken to them about it because we know they wouldn't approve. And Renessie certainly hasn't spoken to her parents about it because they're very traditional when it comes to marriage." *sigh* "I don't know what we're going to do."

"Hmm….What if the three of you eloped? One of you could marry Renessie here in Black Marsh while the other marries her in Skyrim. Then the three of you could live with me in my manor or I could help you acquire some land for you to build your own home. Gods know I have more than enough gold from my adventures to help the three of you move and settle down. In this way you'd all be safe from scrutiny. Granted, you'd all still have to keep your true relationship at bay while among others, but you'd be among strangers who wouldn't know the difference if they saw you with Renessie one day and her with Runs-To-Shore another day."

His eyes lit up, "You really think that could work?"

She shrugged, "I don't see why not. Besides, Mom and Dad have plenty of help around the farm what with Reem-Sha, Shastan and Stone-Scale still living here. And if Shastan ends up marrying Marbella, they'll probably end up staying here to raise their own family."

"You make a good point. Mom and Dad certainly don't need all their sons still living at home. Plus, we could always say that we're moving to Skyrim to be closer to you…seeing as how you're our baby sister and need our protection," he winked making her roll her eyes and scoff in amusement.

Hunter finally spoke up, "While the concept of having more than one mate is strange to me, I am in agreement with Xana. You three should have the freedom to live how you desire. If leaving your home to be with your beloved is what it takes for you three to be at peace, then so be it." He fondly looked at his mate before facing Swims-To-Sea once more, "I've risked much to be with Xana as she has to be with me. We both understand your plight and would be willing to assist you, your brother and your intended mate as necessary."

As Sea was about to respond, the door opened and in stepped Reem-Sha followed by Runs-To-Shore. "Xana!" The younger brother beamed and ran over to greet his baby sister.

The young Dunmer was immediately picked up off the snuggle bench and hugged against a scaly yellowish orange chest. "Eep…Reem-Sha….It's good to see you too….I take it that you missed me?"

He emitted a hearty chuckle, "You could say that. When Shore came out back toting that large horse behind him, I knew something was amiss. He said you and your 'mate' traveled all the way from Skyrim to visit us for a few weeks," he gently set her down and glanced at the strange man. "Is this your mate?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes he is. Reem-Sha, I'd like you to meet Hunter." Said 'man' stood up from the snuggle bench and towered over the Argonian by at least a foot and a half. He looked at the shorter male and took in his appearance: he was a bit shorter than his twin brothers and was adorned in only a pair of green trousers and brown leather boots. He had a broad upper body with thick chorded muscles and yellow eyes like his elder brothers. Atop his head was a plume of orange feathers while a long scar ran down the right side of his face.

Reem-Sha glanced up at the man with a surprised expression, "Wow, are all the folks up in Skyrim as tall as you? Or are you just a special case?"

Odahviing smirked, "I'm not like most residents of Skyrim if that's what you're implying."

"I see….Well, either way, welcome to the family. I was informed of your marriage to our little sister, but I understand you wish to also marry her in the Argonian tradition. That's very honorable of you."

He shrugged, "I just want our union to be recognized by both of our cultures. Plus, I figured Xana would appreciate a wedding where her closest relatives would be able to attend."

"Well I know I certainly appreciate it. It's not every day that our baby sister gets married. I'll have to prepare a feast for the celebration. You two plan to have it when Mom and Dad return home, yes?"

Xana giggled and nodded in agreement, "Of course! Do you really think we'd have a wedding without them? I'd never hear the end of it. Plus, Mother always wanted to see me in her wedding dress."

He chuckled, "Yea, she can't exactly get us to wear it," Runs-To-Shore chimed in. Everyone had a good laugh at his remark: even Odahviing emitted a slight chuckle. After a few moments, Xana and Odahviing sat down with the brothers following suit. The five of them conversed for several minutes before the front door opened, revealing the two younger brothers: Shastan and Stone-Scale.

Shastan was yellow scaled with bright blue eyes and a pair of curved horns atop his head. His attire consisted of a cream colored belted tunic, a pair of tan trousers and brown leather boots. While not as broad as Reem-Sha, he was obviously well-toned like the twins and just as tall as them. Stone-Scale was slightly shorter than the rest of his brothers, but he was every bit as lean and toned as they were. His shoulders and chest were broad like Reem-Sha's and his muscles were chorded and strong from his work as a blacksmiths apprentice. His scales were greyish blue in color and his eyes were blue like Shastan's. Atop his head was a pair of pointed horns while across his left eye were three distinct claw marks. His attire consisted of blacksmiths clothes and leather boots while an ebony dagger rested against his hip. Both brothers greeted their elder siblings before suddenly noticing their sister in the room. "Xana!"

Once again, the young Dunmer was picked up and pulled into a tight hug. "Goodness sake, I didn't think I'd be missed this much."

Stone-Scale heartily chuckled, "Well, obviously, you thought wrong." He gently placed her down where Shastan then hugged her.

"Why wouldn't we miss you, Xana? You're our little sister. Of course we missed you."

She smiled and hugged him close, "I missed you too, Shastan. You, Stone-Scale, Reem-Sha, Swims-To-Sea and Runs-To-Shore….I missed all of you as well as Mom and Dad…but Sea and Shore informed me that they won't be back for a couple of weeks."

Stone-Scale gave a nod and smirked, "Yea, but until they return, you're stuck with us." He then noticed Odahviing and asked, "Who's this; your travel companion?"

Reem-Sha crossed his arms and chuckled, "That's her mate."

Both of the younger brothers looked on in surprise, to which Xana emitted a sigh before calmly explaining everything to them while they all sat around and listened. Once her story ended, Xana leaned against 'Hunter' and entwined her fingers with his. "So now you all know of our current situation and relationship….however…Hunter and I have some more news that we're thankful to be sharing with the five of you all at once rather than separate."

"And what could that be?" Shastan asked curiously.

Xana blushed as she felt Odahviing's hand rest upon her midsection. "We're having a baby."

"A baby!?" All five of them gasped as she gestured towards her small bump. They looked at the young couple as if asking for permission, to which Xana gave a nod, allowing each of them to come up and feel her stomach. "Wow, to think we've all been smothering you with affection and didn't even notice," Reem-Sha smirked.

Xana playfully rolled her eyes, "Yes, well, it's hard to notice when distracted. I'm sure in the next few weeks, my condition will be more noticeable…I mean, it is a little bit when I'm not wearing as many layers of clothes and when I stand to the side….," she smirked, "Of course it's really noticeable when I'm not wearing any clothes at all."

All five of her bothers recoiled at the thought of their little sister naked. "Xana, we could have lived without that image implanted in our minds," Swims-To-Sea crossed his arms and shook his head. "But in all seriousness, I'm happy for you both."

"Indeed," Stone-Scale chimed in. "It's not every day we learn our little sister is married and has a baby on the way. We're going to be Uncles! This calls for a celebration! Come; let us head over to the tavern for a round of drinks. Hunter, you like Ale right?"

He gave a nod, "Aye, at times I partake in a drink or two…"

"Perfect! I'm sure you're tired of drinking mead or whatever Skyrim serves in its taverns. Wait until you try some of the local brew," he clasped him on the shoulder before ushering him and Xana up and out the door with his brothers following suit.

The group left the homestead and headed towards the Scythe and Sickle whereupon entering the Inn/Tavern, they were greeted by a young Imperial man. "Well look who it is. Xana! It's been a while since I last saw your pretty face."

She donned a fake smile as she, Odahviing and her brothers all sat down at a large table, "Hello Brody." She felt her mate tense as he squeezed her hand: clearly Odahviing did not like the Imperial man, but he kept his composure.

"So what brings you back here? I thought you were living in Skyrim."

"I am. I'm just visiting the family for a few weeks and wanted to introduce them to my mate."

"Mate?! Since when did you get married?" He narrowed his eyes at Odahviing, to which he then smirked, "Is this your husband?"

She nodded, "Yes; Brody, this is Hunter. He and I became mates a few months ago," she gently squeezed Odahviing's hand which he smiled at her before glaring at the young Imperial man.

Before he could say anything, Reem-Sha spoke up, "That's why we're here celebrating….We'll take a large platter of sweetrolls, six pints of your strongest Ale and a pint of apple cider."

"Oh, does Hunter not like to drink? I know _you _can handle your liquor, Xana," he gave her a flirtatious wink.

Odahviing softly growled before answering in a stern, powerful tone, "Actually, **Boy**, the cider is for Xana as she is with child and does not want him or her to be harmed by the alcohol mixed within your beverages. Now, I would appreciate it if you kept your remarks and your eyes to yourself before I am forced to deal with your arrogance."

Brody raised his hands up slightly and backed away, "Fine, fine, I'll leave her be. I don't want any trouble." He then returned to the back of the tavern to fill their order.

Xana squeezed Odahviing's hand and rubbed his shoulder while speaking in a soft soothing voice, "Drem dii ahmul, rok los ni balaan krif. Mindol do fin kiir."

He emitted a sigh before tenderly placing a hand over her lower abdomen, cradling their unborn child, "Losei vahzah…Krosis, Xana…." He softly brushed a strand of hair behind her ear before planting a soft kiss to her cheek.

All five of her brothers sat with wide eyes before Shastan asked, "What in Oblivion did you two say? What language was that?"

Xana blushed as she glanced at her brothers, "Oh um….well you see…." Before she could explain, Brody returned with their drinks and set them down. "Oh would you look at that; our drinks are here. Thank you, Brody." He grunted before heading back to tend to the sweetrolls. Once he was gone, Xana emitted a sigh before addressing her brothers once more, "Let's just say it's a long story and leave it at that. I'll tell you all later when we're back at the house. I really don't wish to discuss such matters here. Besides, we're here to celebrate, not fret. Let's be merry and just enjoy each other's company."

"I'll gladly drink to that," Stone-Scale smirked before taking a swig of his Ale.

Minutes later, Brody returned with a large platter of sweetrolls and placed them upon the table for the group before heading back into the kitchen. As Xana ate with her brothers, she noticed a young Breton woman step into the tavern: her skin was fair while her hair was earthly brown and hung down to her shoulders in thick, wavy locks. Her brown, doe eyes scanned the area until they spotted the group, to which she produced a bright smile. "By the Gods….Xana, is that you?"

The young Dunmer stood and gave a small laugh, "It's wonderful to see you Marbella." She then embraced her childhood friend, "I'm sorry it's been a while…"

"No, no, it's alright. I know you've been busy. Shastan tells me all about your adventures from your letters." She glanced over at the yellow scaled Argonian and blushed as he gave her a flirtatious smile and winked at her. She looked her up and down before her eyes landed on the tiny protrusion in her abdomen, "Is that…"

She nodded, "Yep; I became pregnant shortly after saving Skyrim and marrying my mate, Hunter," she gestured towards the crimson haired 'man' sitting beside Reem-Sha. She then properly introduced Marbella to her mate before asking her to join all of them in their celebration, to which she happily did and sat beside Shastan while they all drank, ate and made merry.

XXXXX

**-Later That Night-**

Xana awoke to a gentle shake of her shoulder and sleepily asked, "Whasgoingon? Didthesheepgetlooseagain?"

Odahviing couldn't help but smirk at her tired voice, "Nid Xana….I fear my transformation is upon me…"

At that, she fully awakened and sat upright, "Let's get you outside then. I know being in this smaller form takes its toll on you which is why I won't ask that you drink another potion right away. If my brothers ask where you went, I'll just tell them you're off hunting." She quietly led him outside and over to the back of the barn where he shifted back into his true form. "Odahviing, are you alright?"

He gave her a sharp draconic smile and a slight nod, "Geh Xana, I am fine." His icy blue eyes met her ruby ones as he nuzzled her cheek, "I will have to stay like this for at least a day or two, but I will remain close and well hidden."

She nodded, "Alright, but if you must fly, please do so while it's still dark out. Last time I checked, dragons were not a common sight in this area," she gave him a smile while trying to remain serious. "I don't want people to see you and panic or try to hurt you."

Odahviing emitted a soft 'hmm' before licking her neck, "Fear not, dii brit falhiil, I won't allow myself to be seen by your fellow joor." He then tenderly nuzzled her baby bump, "Zu'u laan hi wah hahdrim hin Monah ol Zu'u los vod."

Xana blushed at his words and smiled, "You're going to be such a wonderful Father, Odahviing."

"Geh, Zu'u mindok," he stated in a cocky tone, making his mate playfully roll her eyes up at him. "You had better head back inside for the evening. I should spread my wings for a while before dawn breaks."

"Okay," she kissed his maw, "Be safe. I love you, Odahviing." He licked her cheek before quietly stalking towards the open field where he then spread out his wings and took off into the night sky. Xana then stealthily made her way back inside the house and into her room where she slipped underneath the warm covers and drifted back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim; just my OC's)**

**-Morning-**

Xana awoke to the delightful smell of meat cooking, to which she slipped out of bed and adorned her slippers and robe before heading into the kitchen where her brothers were preparing a breakfast feast. "Well look who's finally awake," Reem-Sha smiled as he noticed his sister standing in the doorway. "Did you sleep well or did Hunter keep you up all night?"

She rolled her eyes and smirked, "I slept fine, thank you. And no, Hunter didn't keep me awake all night. We slept rather soundly considering we're in a house full of snoring Argonians."

Stone-Scale chuckled as he cracked several eggs into a large cast iron skillet, "Hey now, I should think you'd be used to our snoring by now. After all, you grew up listening to it."

"Yea, yea, I know. By the way, why didn't any of you wake me? I would have gladly helped prepare breakfast."

Shastan shrugged as he turned over large slices of thick-cut bacon in another skillet, "We didn't want to wake you and Hunter up, seeing as how you two spent the last few days traveling on the roads. We figured you two could use the extra rest."

"I appreciate it. We practically fell asleep as soon as we came back from the tavern. I'm sorry we didn't stay up late to chat some more, but we were exhausted."

"I can imagine," Swims-To-Sea chimed in while removing pastries from the stone oven.

"Where's Hunter?" Runs-To-Shore asked. "Is he not a morning person?"

Xana rubbed her baby bump and shook her head, "Oh no, he is….but he got up earlier and informed me that he was going out hunting. He'll be back tonight."

Shore raised a brow, "Why would he need to go hunting? There's plenty of food here and we're not short on meat."

*shrug* "My guess it that he wanted to get a good layout of the land and see what kind of game is out here in case you all asked if he wanted to join you for a morning hunt one day while we're here. Plus, I figured it's his way of contributing to the homestead and showing his gratitude towards all of you." *smile* "Since finding out about the baby he's been extra attentive at making sure I eat regularly. He's even gone so far as to satisfy my cravings for a variety of meats. Like this one time I was desperately craving mammoth steaks and instead of going to the meat vendor in town, he just went out and killed a mammoth so I could have all the meat I wanted….Of course, what we couldn't fit in our larder, we donated to the local Inn and vendors, as well as selling the tusks to the merchants. The hide we gave to the blacksmiths for use in crafting armor and straps for fittings."

All five of her brothers stared at her with wide eyes before Reem-Sha finally spoke, "He successfully hunted and killed a mammoth?! How?! How was he able to do that by himself?! Granted, none of us have ever seen a mammoth, but from what we've heard and read about them, they're huge!"

She sat down and crossed her arms, "Well of course they're huge; they're a native creature of Skyrim. All beasts and creatures there are huge. I've hunted and killed many beasts during my time there thus far, and have nearly met my end from a few of them. Before Hunter swooped into my life, I hunted alone and was the hunted on more than one occasion. Let's just say that coming face to face with a sabercat isn't something I wish to relive anytime soon."

As all the brothers sat down and breakfast was being dished up, Swims-To-Sea asked, "So what was that strange language you and Hunter were speaking last night at the tavern? You mentioned that you would explain it when we got home but you both were too exhausted. Would you mind telling us about it?"

She gave a slight nod, "Yes….The language you heard us speaking is known as Dovah Zul…It's the language of the Dragons and as the Dragonborn, it's a part of my heritage. As a Dragonborn, I was born mortal, but my soul is that of a dragon, which means I can speak the dragon language fluently and effortlessly whereas a normal mortal would have to spend decades to master simple words and form them into a thu'um or shout. Hunter is able to fluently speak in the dragon language because it was his fist language. He's an expert on dragons and has shared his knowledge with me. So not only do I learn about the dragons from the Greybeards, but I have my mate to teach me."

"You'll have to show us your skills sometime," Reem-Sha smirked.

*giggle* "Well I'd be happy to if I wasn't worried that my thu'um would attract unwanted attention. Some of my shouts are tame compared to the ones I tend to use in battle." She took a bite of bacon and eggs before speaking once more, "I don't want everybody in the village to fear me because of my abilities, nor do I want to be treated like a novelty."

"Don't worry, sis, we understand," Stone-Scale replied before taking a swig of cider. "We don't want unwanted attention brought upon you either. You and Hunter deserve to relax while you're here, not worry about becoming the focus of everyone's curiosity." She smiled and nodded in agreement before focusing on her breakfast.

XXXXX

After breakfast, Stone-Scale headed out to continue his apprenticeship with the blacksmith while Shastan left to spend time with Marbella. Swims-To-Sea and Runs-To-Shore headed out to tend to the fields while Reem-Sha stayed behind to tidy up the kitchen with Xana. Afterwards, they headed over to the stables to tend to the animals.

Braum brayed with joy upon seeing his mistress, to which Xana affectionately patted his neck before feeding him an apple. "Your horse is quite big. I was surprised when I first saw him," Reem-Sha chuckled.

*smile* "The horses in Skyrim are big and hearty to compensate for the cold weather. While they lack in speed, they make up for it in strength. Both Hunter and I rode on him during our journey while he also carried our supplies. We currently don't have a wagon, but with the baby on the way, we'll probably purchase one soon." She rubbed Braum's nose while he finished his apple before she headed over to the sheep and scratched their heads, "I see their wool is coming in nicely. It'll keep them plenty warm during the winter."

"Yep; and we still have some leftover from this year's spring shearing. You can use some to knit a blanket for the baby."

*giggle* "I'll be sure to do that sometime while I'm here. Depending on how much you all distract me, I might not be able to finish it before Hunter and I have to head back to Skyrim."

"Oh I'm sure you'll finish it. Besides, when the folks get back, Mom will help you if you require assistance. She'll definitely want to help out with your wedding dress when the time comes."

Xana smirked at her brother and made a slight laugh, "I know she will. That's why I haven't started on it yet. I figured she'd want to be here to oversee the whole process…of course she'll want to voice her opinion and add her own personalized touch to it."

"Yea; that sounds like Mom," he gently coaxed the sheep out of their pen before herding them out of the barn and over to a small pasture to graze for the day while Xana cleaned out the pen and replaced the straw bedding. After several minutes Reem-Sha returned to see Xana sitting at the grindstone sharpening some tools. He approached and asked, "So, have you and Hunter thought about what you want served at your feast? I need an idea of what to fix so I can procure the necessary supplies in advance."

She finished sharpening a pair of shears before facing her brother, "Hmm, I know Hunter enjoys a variety of meat…and admittedly, I've been craving more meat because of the baby. I don't recall him ever trying wild boar. We don't have those in Skyrim and I know he'd love it. Oh! And we must have something with strawberries in it! Skyrim is too cold to grow strawberries and I'd love to have some during the feast."

*chuckle* "I guess I'll be making strawberry tarts as part of the dessert. As for the boar, I'm sure Hunter wouldn't mind joining me on a hunt. We'll have to do that the day before the ceremony so the blood can drain out overnight. Mom will want to use that to make pudding for later."

"Oh Gods, you're making me hungry again with all this talk of food."

He made a hearty laugh before placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry sis. Would you like something to eat? I can fix you some chopped fruit or maybe a salad? I remember Mom would ask Dad for watermelon when she was pregnant."

Her eyes widened, "Oh my Gods I would love some watermelon right now….and some oranges….and strawberries and blackberries…."

*chuckle* "How about we gather up some fruit and vegetables from the garden and afterwards we can round up our brothers for lunch."

"Okay, that sounds great." She then picked up a basket while Reem-Sha grabbed a bucket. The both of them then headed out of the stables and over to the garden where they began to harvest a variety of produce. Xana picked a large assortment of strawberries, blackberries and tomatoes while Reem-Sha gathered some lettuce, carrots, potatoes and a watermelon. They then washed the produce and headed inside to prepare lunch. While Reem-Sha sliced up the fruit, Xana headed outside to round up their brothers. Runs-To-Shore headed inside with her to help prepare the midday meal while Swims-To-Sea headed off to find Stone-Scale and Shastan. Soon after, all siblings were together and sitting around the table enjoying a sweet fruit salad and fresh tomato sandwiches.

After lunch, Stone-Scale returned to work while Reem-Sha and Shastan headed out to tend to the field. Xana remained inside and tidied up the kitchen with Sea and Shore. "I told Xana of our problem involving Renessie….She figured out a solution to our dilemma," Sea addressed his twin with a smile across his face.

"Really," Shore asked in amazement. "Is this true, Xana? Can you help us?"

The young Dunmer gave a nod as she dried off the dishes, "Of course. I understand you both haven't spoken to either Mother or Father about this because you're worried they'll disapprove of the situation. I also understand that Renessie's family wouldn't approve of the three of you in a relationship because it's not traditional in their eyes. Well I have an idea on how you both could marry her." She finished putting the dishes away before leading them into the sitting room where they sat across from one another. "One of you could marry her here and then the other could marry her in Skyrim. I even suggested to Sea that the three of you could live with Hunter and I in my manor seeing as how I've got plenty of room to accommodate everyone. Also, if you were to venture into town, you all would be among strangers who wouldn't be able to tell the difference between you and Sea; so if you were seen out with Renessie one day and she went out with Sea another day, no one would notice. Obviously you two wouldn't be able to take her out together at the same time, but that shouldn't be a big problem to work around."

Runs-To-Shore pondered this for a moment, "Hmm….this could actually work out."

Swims-To-Sea smirked, "That's what I said when Xana brought it up to me. She also assured me that Mom and Dad would be fine without us here because they still have Reem-Sha, Shastan and Stone-Scale to help with the farm. We could tell them that we want to live closer to Xana and help her out when the baby arrives, which is true. Plus, I'd like for us to live somewhere where we could be with Renessie."

"We should talk to her about this; I'm sure she'll love it. I'll go find her and bring her over so the four of us can sit down and discuss the situation." Runs-To-Shore got up and headed outside where he took off towards Renessie's home. After several minutes, he approached a small cottage where he saw a familiar pink scaled Argonian woman working the millstone. She was a foot shorter than him and very thin with attractive curves, bright blue eyes and curled horns. A plain blue dress adorned her slender figure while her feet were clad in worn leather shoes. Runs-To-Shore smiled at the lovely maiden before approaching, "Hey Nessie, how are you on this lovely day?"

She stopped milling and faced him with a glimmer in her eyes, "Shore! It's wonderful to see you. I am well this afternoon….more so after seeing your handsome face."

*chuckle* "You flatter me, fair maiden." He tenderly took her slender hand within his and kissed it, making her blush. "You taste exquisite."

"Hmm, and I'm sure you do too…," she leaned close and whispered, "Shall we find somewhere private so we can curb our appetites?"

Shore emitted a lustful growl before reluctantly shaking his head, "While I would love nothing more than to have my fill of your heavenly ambrosia, I'm afraid that I'll have to pass on that offer….for now," he winked at her. "I actually came over to see if you'd be up for a little visit back at my place. My sister Xana just returned home yesterday and she has a solution that can solve our problem."

Her eyes widened, "You mean…," she lowered her voice just above a whisper. "She can help the three of us be….together….as one unit?"

*nod* "Yes; Sea asked me to escort you back to the house so the four of us could discuss it together and plan from there."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" She smiled and playfully grabbed his hand before they dashed off back the way he came.

Upon entering the house, Shore and Renessie headed over to the sitting room where Sea and Xana greeted them. "…Nessie, it's great to see you again." Sea stood from his chair and approached the maiden where he then placed a tender kiss upon her cheek.

*blush* "It's wonderful to see you too, Sea." She kissed him back and caressed his cheek, "Shore told me Xana has a solution to our problem."

He nodded and tenderly rubbed his thumb over her smaller fingers, "That she does. Come, let us sit down and she'll explain everything." He and Shore led her over to the snuggle bench where they sat down across from Xana.

The young Dunmer kindly smiled over at the Argonian maiden, "Greetings Renessie; Sea and Shore told me about your dilemma and I believe that I have a solution in which the three of you can live peacefully as a unit without judgment or shame." She leaned back in her chair and placed a hand over her small baby bump, "I spoke with Swims-To-Sea and Runs-To-Shore and they have agreed with me that you all should get married. Now here's my idea: You marry one of them here in Blackmarsh and then the three of you move to Skyrim with me and my husband where you can marry the other in Riften at the Temple of Mara. Afterwards, the three of you would be welcomed to live in my manor with me and my husband." A small smile crossed her lips as she looked at the three of them, "My home is located in the woods outside of Falkreath, so there aren't any neighbors to question your relationship. Now, if you did need to venture into town, you'd simply have to go with either Sea or Shore but not both at the same time. Seeing as how their identical twins, no one would be able to tell the difference if you were seen with one or the other." She smiled at Renessie before facing her brothers, "While among the townsfolk, perhaps you two should go by a singular name…Like Sea-Shore, that way it'll be less confusing in the long run and people will know you both by one name."

Shore leaned back and smiled over at Renessie, "So what do you think, Nessie? Would you be willing to move to Skyrim and start a new life with us?"

She looked at the twins and happily nodded, "Yes….Yes, I would love to walk alongside the both of you until the trees themselves fade away; if you will have me?"

Sea gently took ahold of her hand and smiled, "Of course we'll have you."

"There's no one else we'd rather spend our lives with," Shore added while taking ahold of her other hand and planting a chaste kiss upon her wrist.

Xana smiled at the three of them before focusing on Renessie, "Now the question is: which one will you marry first?"

She gently squeezed both twins' hands and emitted a sigh, "Well…why don't we let fate decide? We'll flip a Septim and if it lands on heads, I'll marry Swims-To-Sea first. If it lands on tails then I'll marry Runs-To-Shore first."

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Xana stated as she reached into her coin purse and pulled out a Septim before flipping it high into the air and catching it. She then slapped it atop her palm, revealing the result, "Heads; looks like Swims-To-Sea is going to get married first."

Runs-To-Shore emitted a slight chuckle, "Makes sense seeing as how he was first to hatch out of our egg. Alright then; I'll just marry Nessie when we get to Riften."

Renessie rested her head against his shoulder, "I hope you don't mind waiting."

He shook his head, "Nah, I don't mind. It'll give me time to write my vows and plan a romantic wedding night," he winked at her causing her scaly cheeks to blush a deep shade of red.

Xana cleared her throat and sat back in her chair, "Right….well, I hope this solution is acceptable for you Renessie."

*nod* "It is; thank you so much for offering to help us out. I hope to repay your kindness in the near future."

She shrugged and waved her hand, "There's no need. Family is supposed to help one another and seeing as how you're involved with my eldest brothers, you're now a part of my family." She gently rubbed her baby bump, "I'm looking forward to having all of you live with me in my home. I know my husband will appreciate the extra help, especially when the baby arrives. He'll rest easier knowing you three will be close by to help me should he not be present."

Renessie smiled at her, "I'd be happy to assist however I can. When are you due?"

Xana emitted a content sigh, "My midwife said that the baby should arrive by mid First Seed, but she also said that since this is my first pregnancy, I could have him or her a bit earlier."

"Ah; my congratulations to you and your husband….Where is he by the way? I've yet to meet him."

She folded her hands in her lap, "He's out hunting and should be back later. He didn't specify when, but knowing him, it'll be after sunset. Sometimes he likes to survey the land and get a layout of the area before he selects a target and begins his hunt. Often he'll sit in silence and just listen to his surroundings and scope the landscape to see what game is available." Xana traced her finger over her thigh and smiled, "I imagine he's thoroughly surveying the forests outside of the village, seeing as how he hasn't left Skyrim in years." She softly started to cry as she thought of Odahviing: her hormones were in overdrive and causing her to become emotional over the littlest things, like missing her mate.

Swims-To-Sea immediately noticed her change in demeanor and asked, "Xana, are you okay?"

*sob* "Yes…I'm fine. I'm just missing Od-Hunter….Damn these mood swings….*sob* I just want him back here with me."

"Do you want us to go out searching for him?" Runs-To-Shore asked in a concerned, brotherly tone.

She shook her head, "No….he'll be alright….Thanks for asking though; I appreciate it…." *sob* "What did I do to deserve such loving brothers?"

"Aw Xana…," Swims-To-Sea got up from his seat and sat beside her with Runs-To-Shore following suit and sitting on the other side so that she was in between them. "You didn't do anything to deserve us; if anything we should be asking what we did to deserve you."

"Yea," Shore chimed in while rubbing her shoulder, "How did we get so lucky to be blessed with such an amazingly kindhearted and fun-loving sister?"

*sniff* "Well….I think Mom and Dad are better suited to answer that question." She wiped away her tears and sat back in her seat, "I'm sorry for being so emotional right now." *sigh* "That aside, I hope the three of you are okay with moving to Skyrim with Hunter and I. It'll be quite a cultural change and you'll have to get used to the cold."

Renessie spoke up with a warm smile on her face, "I'd be willing to adapt so long as Sea and Shore are by my side. I don't care about the snow; I'd gladly live in an ice cave if it meant that I could be with the two of them."

At that, Xana emitted a giggle, "Well you needn't worry about living in an icy cave while there. You three will be living with Hunter and me in our home. I built it from the ground up shortly after I arrived in Skyrim and acquired enough gold to purchase the land and building materials. I first started with a small cottage, but then added a main hall and a cellar before deciding to add a master bedroom on the lower level, as well as a proper kitchen complete with a stone oven and hearth. There's even a large storage room in the back, which can be converted into another master bedroom should there be a need to do so in the future." At their surprised looks she smiled, "I even built a blacksmiths forge in the cellar as well as a shrine to the Nine should you feel the need to repent for any sins you might commit."

"Damn Xana, we knew you were a busy woman what with your Dragonborn duties and all, but when did you find the time to build all that?" Runs-To-Shore asked in a curious tone.

She shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I was just inspired to build a home for myself after learning of my Dragonborn destiny. I figured that if I was going to be living in Skyrim, I should have a proper homestead. Sure, I could have just bought a home within one of the cities, but I wanted my own piece of land that I could cultivate and build upon. Plus, I liked the idea of having some privacy, especially considering the amount of attention I've brought upon myself for fulfilling my destiny. I can't walk into a city or a settlement without someone recognizing me as the Dragonborn. Not that I mind, but I prefer my own privacy….Besides, I like the tranquility of the forest and I feel more relaxed among nature."

Swims-To-Sea made a content 'hmm' sound before a smile crossed his face, "It sounds like a wonderful place to live. I can't even begin to thank you for offering us to move in with you and Hunter. We'll be sure to earn our keep while we're there."

Xana waved it off, "You three don't need to earn your keep to prove your worth to me, but I will appreciate all the help you're willing to give, considering I won't be of much use later in my pregnancy. And you three needn't worry about intruding; I'm really looking forward to having you all living there with us."

"Well we're looking forward to living with you too, sis," Runs-To-Shore stated before giving her a brotherly hug.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Authors Note: I am so, so, so sorry for not uploading sooner. I've been busy with work and life in general, but I have been working on my stories in my spare time. I'm going to be starting a new job out at sea, so my access to the internet will be limited for the next five to six months. So if I don't post any new chapters or stories there's my reason. No, I couldn't make that up if I tried. I'm not happy with the thought of limited internet, but that doesn't mean I can't keep writing on my free time. So whenever I get the chance to post a new chapter, I may end up posting several at a time because of how much writing and editing I'll be doing while offline.**

(**Warning: Lemony goodness ahead! You've been warned ;) Also, sweet fluff here and there. Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim; just my OC**'**s)**

-Later That Night-

Xana was lying in her bed completely restless, thinking about the conversation earlier and how everything would hopefully play out for her brothers and Renessie. While lost in thought, she placed her hands over her unborn child and felt soft flutters which brought a smile to her face. She sat up as she heard distinct heavy wingbeats nearing the barn, to which she slipped out of bed and grabbed one of the potions for Odahviing as well as some clothes for him.

Quietly, Xana made her way out of the house and over towards the barn where she stepped behind the large structure. Waiting for her behind said structure was a very handsome crimson dragon. Odahviing bared his sharp teeth in a form of a smile before approaching his mate, "Greetings, dii brit fahliil...I hope you fared well during my absence."

She smiled before suddenly wrapping her arms around his snout, "Oh Odahviing, I missed you so much! I know you've only been gone for a day, but it's a day too long for me. Also, the baby has been moving around quite a bit...I think he or she missed hearing your voice."

"Is that so?" He nuzzled her abdomen and spoke in a gentle voice, "Faas ni dii kiir; Zu'u het nu." Odahviing felt a small flutter of movement from his unborn child, which brought a smile to his face.

Xana happily started to cry as she felt the baby respond to his voice. She loved these moments when her mate and child bonded together. *sniff* "I'm sorry...I've been so emotional lately...but I promise I'm happy…"

Odahviing tenderly nuzzled his beautiful mate while protectively coiling around her to form a barrier. "I never doubted your happiness, dii brit fahliil."

*sniff* "I know...and that's what makes you so great...That, and you're an amazing mate and father-to-be...and you're handsome and smart and kind...and **_really_** great at sex…" She blushed as she said the last part, not caring if she was crude or not. She was honest, though.

A smug look appeared across Odahviing's face as he puffed out his chest with pride. "Is that so, dii brit fahliil?"

She playfully rolled her eyes at his masculine display and smiled, "Well, not intending to stroke your ego, but, yes...If you weren't, I doubt you would have impregnated me so easily. We elves aren't exactly known for our reproduction. It takes years if not decades for a she-elf to conceive children. Most don't even have their first child until they're in their late 50's or early 90's and even that's still young. I'm not even 20 years old and here I am, pregnant with your child."

He nuzzled her cheek and smiled, "You will be a wonderful Monah, Xana. Do not let your age determine your ability to nurture and care for another being. Many joor produce offspring much earlier in life than you, and they seem to handle it well."

*sigh* "I know…," she placed her hands over their unborn baby and smiled, "Do you think he or she will take more after you or me?"

"Would you like to find out?"

Her eyes widened, "Really? I mean, yes, of course! But how?"

He gave her a dragons version of a smile as his gentle blue eyes remained fixed on her, "By using the life aura thu'um. It won't be a clear image, but with it, I can try to determine its shape." Odahviing nuzzled her, "For this to work, I will need you to lie down and remain still. If you have the potion, we can retreat into the barn and I'll examine you there."

"Alright." Xana then pulled out the potion and poured it down his throat, to which he became engulfed by the familiar bright light before transforming into a man.

Once his transformation was complete, Odahviing gently grabbed her hand and led her into the barn where they climbed up to the loft and sat upon the soft hay. Xana removed her chemise and laid herself down, to which she smiled over at her mate as he softly whispered the life aura shout, illuminating their bodies in bright reddish glowing tendrils. He focused on her belly and saw his child's outline within her womb: it appeared to have a joor-like head as well as arms as opposed to wings. Of course the baby was only four months into its development, so it was still difficult to tell at this point. With a prideful smile, Odahviing placed a hand over Xana's belly and watched as his child slightly shifted underneath his touch.

Xana lovingly placed her hand atop his and asked, "What do you see?" At this point the tendrils were fading, so their auras were no longer present.

His eyes met hers while his hand remained on her belly, "Our kiir is still too small to distinguish specific traits, but it appears that he or she is developing more elf-like features as opposed to dovah. Regardless, our kiir is strong and vibrant with life. Perhaps when we return to Skyrim and settle back home, I will check again," he leaned down and kissed her belly before slowly and sensually trailing kisses along her abdomen and chest.

"Mmm, Odahviing…," Xana arched her back as he fondled her thighs and licked the top of her breasts.

"Xana," he breathed out her name and licked her neck, "Please remove the rest of your garments. I wish to indulge myself in your radiance."

The young Dunmer emitted a flirtatious giggle before complying and removing her undergarments, leaving herself naked before her mate. "Better?"

"Geh, much better…," he held her in place and slowly pushed his length inside her, causing her to moan with pleasure.

"Oh...Odahviing…," she mewled as he slowly began to move in and out of her while refraining from putting pressure on her belly. Xana ran her slender fingers along his chest before wrapping her arms under his and digging her nails into his back as he suddenly bit her neck in a lustful way. She gasped at the sensation and arched her back as he gently made love to her. Both took their time as they wanted to savor the moment and enjoy their intimate time together.

XXXXX

-Early Morning-

Xana awoke to find herself lying in her bed rather than the barn loft where she and Odahviing had spent the majority of the evening making love to one another. Confused, she attempted to sit up but was firmly held in place by Odahviing's arm. A low chuckle emitted from beside her as she looked over to see her mate smiling down at her. "Good morning, dii brit fahliil. Did you sleep well?"

"I did, though I'm confused as to how we ended up inside the house."

He gently rubbed her baby bump and answered in a soothing voice, "I brought you inside shortly after you fell asleep. It had started to rain and I wasn't about to let you succumb to illness." He looked over towards the window before facing his mate once more, "It's still raining outside and therefore, I cannot allow you and our kiir to catch a chill."

She lifted his hand up to her lips and kissed his wrist, "I'm glad you're taking your role as Bormah seriously, though I should be fine to step outside for a few minutes if needed."

"Niid Xana, I will not allow you to leave the house today." He lovingly kissed her cheek while keeping his arm wrapped around her frame. She pouted but then smiled as he began to nuzzle her hair. "So soft…"

"Oh? You find my hair to be soft?"

"Geh, I do. I also find you skin to be soft...and your lips," he then cupped her cheek and kissed her while she emitted a soft moan. As he started to trail kisses down her neck, Odahviing suddenly stopped and listened.

"What's wrong?" Xana whispered.

A smirk appeared along her mates face as he looked down at her, "It seems your elder brothers have a guest."

She raised a brow and listened: sure enough, there were soft moans and growls emitting from the next room. "That would be Sea, Shore and Renessie. I didn't think she'd be spending the night, but then again, I'm not one to judge. If the three of them wish to partake in sexual activities, then they have every right to do so. They're adults."

"You're not bothered?"

"Of course not. Are you?"

He shook his head and smiled, "Nid, Xana, I am not bothered. I am just wondering if we should continue with our own ministrations."

She giggled, "I was unaware that this would suddenly turn into a competition. I suppose we should accept the fact that we'll be hearing much more of this in the future."

"That may be so, but remember, they'll be on the other side of the manor and on the upper level no less."

"True. I'm sure they'll come to appreciate that once they realize how vocal we can be when we're intimate."

"Shall we give them a demonstration," he asked with a growl to his voice, "I'm still admiring at how soft you are, dii brit fahliil."

"Mmm, I can never deny any of your requests when you speak to me in such a lustful and commanding voice."

He caressed her cheek and feathered soft kisses along her lips, chin and neck, "Is that so?"

"Yes…," she sighed as he suddenly emitted another growl: this one was deeper and laced with intense desire. Xana felt goosebumps along her skin as she felt his hand settle in between her legs and slowly began rubbing her womanhood, enticing her to spread her legs for him.

Odahviing carefully inserted a finger into her wet entrance while rubbing her clit with his thumb. "Hmm, it seems my voice alone has already aroused you, dii brit fahliil." He inserted a second finger and gently began probing around her inner walls, causing her to moan in sensual bliss.

"Oh Hunter…," she gasped as he suddenly inserted a third finger and stretched her inner walls until he stopped and lovingly gazed into her ruby eyes.

"Xana…," Odahviing breathed out her name in a husky, lustful voice before carefully pinning her beneath him and inserting his thick, throbbing shaft into her tight entrance.

*gasp* "Oh Gods! Yes!" She arched her hips, causing him to go deeper inside of her.

Odahviing chuckled at her eagerness and gently began to thrust into her, admiring at how tight she was considering they were very active while he was in this joor form. He suddenly lifted her legs and held her lower body upwards, deepening his thrusts and causing him to emit lustful snarls and growls.

Xana tightly gripped onto the headboard of the bed as Odahviing pounded into her. Upon feeling his member venture deeper into her wet chasm, hitting all the right pleasure points, she emitted a scream of pure bliss, "Ah! Hunter...**YES! **Oh Gods! Yes...yes...**YES!**"

"Oh, Xana… Geh! Hi los ful brit… Bo fah zu'u dii brit fahliil."

Both gave in to their passions and baser instincts as the morning slowly dragged on, allowing them to savor the experience. Xana gasped as her orgasm shook her frame and sent Odahviing over the edge. He emitted a growl as he rode out his own orgasm, filling her with his seed and gently lowering her hips back onto the bed where he pressed his forehead against hers and nuzzled her as they basked in the afterglow of their sex. Xana smiled as Odahviing pulled out of her and settled himself beside her, holding her close and rubbing her belly. "Wow...Just...wow…"

He chuckled, "Are you at a loss for words already, dii brit fahliil?"

She blushed and nodded, "It would appear so, my handsome dovah."

He smiled and gently began rubbing her belly before leaning down and speaking to their unborn child, "Drem yol lok, greetings, dii mal gein. Hin Monah ahrk Zu'u nis saraan wah grind hi."

Xana couldn't help but smile at his loving display of affection towards their unborn baby. She felt her eyes tearing up with joy at his fatherly nature. "Oh Odahviing, you're so wonderful… I love you so much."

"And I love you, Xana." He then cupped her cheek and tenderly kissed her before pulling the warm blanket over their naked bodies, to which they then settled down for some welcomed sleep.

XXXXX

Xana and Odahviing awoke an hour later to the delicious smell of bacon cooking, to which they climbed out of the bed and adorned some clothes before making their way out of the bedroom and over towards the kitchen where there sat Swims-To-Sea, Runs-To-Shore and Renessie around the table while Shastan, Stone-Scale and Reem-Sha were busy cooking bacon, eggs and sausage for breakfast.

Upon seeing their baby sister and brother-in-law enter the kitchen/dining area, the brothers all gave knowing glances before Sea spoke up, "So...you two had an interesting morning I take it?"

Xana blushed and nodded, "We did. As did you three?" She gestured towards him, Shore and Renessie.

Shore chuckled and gave a nod, "Indeed. Sorry if we were too loud, but we tend to lose ourselves." He winked at Renessie, making her blush and smile at the twins.

"Oh no, it's perfectly fine. If anything, Hunter and I should apologize if we were too loud."

"Eh, you've got nothing to apologize for. Though maybe you two should try to keep it down a tad bit...at least when Mom and Dad are home. I doubt they want to hear their daughter engaging in intimate activities."

"Same could be said about their sons," she smirked.

He chuckled and sat back in his chair, "Can't argue with you there, Xana."

*ahem* Reem-Sha cleared his throat before speaking, "So Hunter, did you get a good layout of the forest? Xana said you were out scouting the wild game in the area."

Odahviing gave a nod, "I did. I understand meat is plentiful here, but I wish to offer my skills and bring back some game the next time I venture out."

"Well, that's rather kind of you. We certainly don't mind some extra meat here and there; especially since we're going to be needing more for your upcoming ceremony. Xana mentioned that you're a ravenous meat-eater which I can imagine, growing up in Skyrim, you have to be hearty to even survive its harsh climates."

He gave a nod, "Indeed. It is a cold, hard land, but very beautiful. I've seen many wondrous and amazing things in Skyrim, but none of them compare to Xana's beauty. She is the light that brightens up the dark and the most flawless gem in all of Mundas."

At his words, Xana blushed a deep shade of red which heated up her bluish grey cheeks. Shastan glanced over from where he was busy flipping the bacon and smiled, "I've said something similar to Marbella the other day."

"And how are you two doing?" Xana asked with a smile. "Have you proposed to her yet?"

*sigh* "Not yet, but I'm planning to soon. I just need three flawless amethysts to complete the engagement ring I've been working on."

"Wait…," she stood up and approached her brother, "I think I actually have some in my satchel. I sometimes carry a few gems in my bag to either sell off to merchants or use in crafting jewelry to enchant." She then reached into her pocket and pulled out three flawless amethysts, "Here you are, Shastan. I hope these will suffice."

He suddenly dropped the wooden spoon he was holding and warmly hugged his baby sister, "Thank you, Xana… Thank you, thank you, thank you! With these I can complete the engagement ring and propose to Marbella tonight! Oh, I must get to work right away! Again, thank you!" He kissed her forehead and graciously took the gems before heading into his room to work on the ring.

Stone-Scale smirked as he continued cooking the sausages, "It seems we'll have three weddings to plan now."

Xana picked up the fallen spoon and washed it in the basin before taking over Shastan's place and flipping the bacon with a smile. "Actually, it's three weddings' and a grandchild on the way…," Reem-Sha stated. "Don't forget Xana and Hunter's upcoming edition."

Stone-Scale heartily chuckled, "How could we possibly forget? Mom is going to be thrilled and I already know Dad is going to be boasting to all of his friends at how he's finally going to be a grandfather."

Xana fondly giggled at the thought before carefully picking up the cast iron skillet and placing it on the table while her brothers brought over the eggs and sausages. Renessie, Sea and Shore assisted Hunter with setting the table and pouring drinks to which everyone (minus Shastan) then took a seat and dished up for breakfast.

XXXXX

Shastan exited his room almost an hour later and approached the kitchen where Xana, Hunter, Renessie, Sea and Shore were busy washing dishes and cleaning up after breakfast. He grabbed an apple, some cheese and a small loaf of bread, to which he then poured himself a cup of milk and sat down to eat.

Xana smiled at her brother and asked, "How goes the ring making?"

He swallowed a bite of bread and replied with a smirk, "Great! I'm nearly finished with the final details and then all that's left to do is give it a touch-up polish."

Renessie dried off some of the silverware and asked, "How do you plan to propose to Marbella?"

Shastan fondly smiled at the thought, "Assuming the rain clears up, I was planning on taking her to our favorite spot in the woods. There's a large clearing with an abandoned stone cottage in its center and an old willow tree beside it. Marbella has always talked about fixing up that old place and turning it into a proper home for us." He sat back in his chair with a dreamy look in his eyes, "I've been secretly venturing out to the cottage and fixing it up for the past few months whenever I've found the time. Lately, Marbella has been too preoccupied with assisting her family on their farm to notice or venture into the woods since I've started working on it. I was hoping to surprise her with the end results and propose to her in front of the hearth."

"Oh Shastan, that's so romantic," Xana stated as she finished drying the plates and sitting beside her mate.

He smiled at the compliment, "Thanks. I just hope the rain clears up soon. I want to put together some last minute touches to the cottage before I take her there tonight."

"Would you like some assistance? I'd love to help you decorate and see the place for myself."

"Sure. I wouldn't mind the help. Plus, you can finally see what I've been working on for the last few months."

"I'm looking forward to it," she smiled before feeling Odahviing's hand atop of her own. She looked at her mate with those loving ruby eyes of hers and asked, "Would you be alright if I were to go with Shastan later? I'll be sure to dress warmly and cover my head so as to not catch a chill if it's still raining."

*sigh* "While I would prefer having you remain indoors until the skies clear, I can see there is no talking you out of this." He gently rubbed his thumb over her fingers, "Therefor, I shall accompany you and keep you warm. I will not allow my mate and kiir to fall ill due to a chill in the air or too much water under your feet."

At his kind words, all four Argonians in the room couldn't help but smile at his protectiveness and desire to keep Xana and their baby safe from the elements. The young Dunmer blushed at his statement as he then planted a chaste kiss to her wrist. "Oh Od-Hunter… how did I end up with someone as wonderful and caring as you for a mate?"

He smiled and gently squeezed her hand, "Just being you, dii brit fahliil."


	11. Authors Note

**Authors Note: I am so, so, sorry for not uploading a new chapter recently, but with the pandemic going on I've been focusing on trying to help my family while working on other FF's on the side. I most certainly have not lost interest in this story. Far from it. I'm actually going back and editing the existing chapters while working on future chapters. I've also been playing through my Elder Scrolls games to get me back into the zone and to draw out ideas for future content.**

**Quick note: If my story isn't your idea of what it should be, that's perfectly fine. I don't write to impress or offend. I write to give life to my characters and continue their stories beyond the playable content of the games/movies they originate from or are inspired from. I write to release my thoughts and share them with those of a shared interest and curiosity. That being said, I hope to post future chapters sometime soon, but in the meantime, enjoy the edits I've made and will continue to make. Thank you for your time and patience and thank you so much for giving this story a read. I just want my viewers to know that you are appreciated and I hope you all are staying safe during these challenging times. For now, keep calm and keep writing/reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim; just my OC's)**

It was late afternoon when Shastan finished tidying up the small woodland cottage with Xana, Hunter, Renessie and his brothers' help, but thankfully, the rain had stopped shortly before they started which made things easier on them. Once everything was finished, they all headed back to the farmstead to prepare dinner while Shastan ventured over towards Marbella's home with the engagement ring secure in his pocket.

As he approached the familiar farmhouse, Shastan soon spotted his beloved Marbella among the vegetable garden, tending to the crops and harvesting some for later. Her dress was plain looking and patchy in some areas while her shoes were old and worn. Though her hair was tied back to keep it out of her face, a few strands danced in the gentle breeze. A warm smile graced the Argonian's face as he gazed upon the divine goddess before him.

Marbella happened to look up from her gardening and saw Shastan casually leaning on the fence before he spoke in a gentle, poetic voice, "Beauty I see before me. Her eyes are innocent and bright. Loveliness looks upon me. Her heart is pure and full of light. Fairest maiden, wilt thou walk with me on this clear autumn night? Dearest Marbella, wilt thou take my hand and share your love with me tonight?" He offered his hand to the young maiden, to which she blushed and happily took it.

"Oh Shastan, of course I will." She climbed over the fence but accidentally tripped in the process, to which she was caught in his strong, scaly arms.

"Careful now." He smiled as their eyes met, "It's still a bit slippery from the rain."

She blushed, "So I noticed...Thank you for catching me."

He placed a chaste kiss upon her wrist and gave a nod, "Of course. Know that I will always be here to catch you if you fall."

She blushed and smiled at his sincerity before asking, "Are you sure you're not a bard? You have the charms of one and your poetry is lovely."

"I'm afraid not, fair maiden. Though your compliments are well appreciated." He then pulled out a blindfold and asked, "Would you mind putting this on? There's something I want to show you but it's a surprise."

"Oh? A surprise? Is it going to be similar to the time you surprised me with a morning picnic atop the grassy knoll and we watched the sunrise?"

He shook his head and smiled, "Not exactly. Though the picnic was a wonderful surprise, it pales in comparison to what I have in store."

"Ooo now I really want to know what it is!" She beamed before donning the blindfold and grabbing a hold of his hand, allowing him to guide her to where the surprise was waiting.

Shastan carefully led Marbella out of the village and into the woods where the cottage sat nestled in their special grove. As they neared the stone structure, she emitted a small giggle and lovingly squeezed his hand; "Are we almost there Shastan? I don't recall our last venture to be this far out of the village."

He stopped walking and emitted a chuckle, "We're here. You may take off your blindfold now."

She did as told and removed the blindfold, to which she suddenly gasped at what she was looking at: it was the old stone cottage she had admired since childhood. The stones had been cleaned of ivy and moss, the roof had been replaced, the windows now had glass in them and the entryway finally had a door. There was even a beautiful stone pathway leading towards the cottage and the old willow tree was well trimmed and devoid of loose branches. Moving towards the back, there was a well for gathering fresh water as well as a tanning rack for creating leather. To the right side of the cottage was a small garden that was ready for planting come springtime. Marbella's eyes began to leak as she took in every detail of the cottage, "Oh Shastan...it's beautiful!"

He smiled and gave a nod, "It is. It's also beautiful on the inside." He gently took a hold of her hand and led her to the entryway, opening the door and allowing her to step inside first before following suit and closing the door behind him. "I've been secretly working on this place for months now. Do you like it?"

Her eyes darted from every surface as she admired over his work: the hearth had a welcoming fire in it while above the mantle hung a mounted stag's head. On her left was a beautiful wooden table and four chairs. Next to the dining area was a railing and a set of wooden stairs leading into the lower section of the cottage. Atop of the table sat a lit candle and a bowl of freshly picked apples. To her right was a large wooden bed that was adorned with a soft mattress and lined with warm furs, soft woolen blankets and topped with a pair of comfortable-looking pillows. At the foot of the bed sat a wooden chest for belongings and along the wall on the right side of the bed stood a small bookshelf lined with various works of literature, while on the left side, sat a small dresser for clothes. Atop the dresser was a bouquet of lavender flowers and two stamina potions.

Marbella could barely contain her emotions as she looked upon the beautiful interior, "I love it...I love it, I love it, I love it! Thank you, Shastan!" She wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him, to which he chuckled and returned her affections. "I couldn't ask for anything more."

He smiled and brushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, "Well...there is one more thing I wish to give you as well as something I've been meaning to ask for quite some time now," he suddenly got down on one knee and pulled out the ring he made, "Marbella, will you marry me?"

She clasped her hands over her mouth and shrieked with unbridled happiness before answering, "YES! Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

He chuckled before standing back up and gently placing the ring on her finger. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Oh Shastan, I can't even begin to describe how happy I am right now." She softly cried tears of joy as she looked up at her fiance, who tenderly cupped her cheek.

"Then allow your actions to speak for you," he then placed a soft kiss upon her lips, to which she wrapped her arms around him and deepened their kiss. Shastan followed her example and held her close while they continued to embrace.

XXXXX

Meanwhile at the farmstead, everyone else was about to sit down for dinner when the sound of a wagon rolling towards the barn caught their attention. Reem-Sha glanced out the window and smiled over at his little sister, "Mom and Dad are back. Do you want to go outside and greet them or stay inside and surprise them?"

Xana smiled at her options before deciding, "I want to surprise them." She looked over at her mate and asked, "You don't mind if we hide for a few minutes do you?"

At her mirth, Odahviing couldn't help but chuckle: she just looked so cute. "Nid, dii brit fahliil, I do not mind."

She kissed his cheek and whispered, "Thank you, Odahviing."

He smiled at the use of his dovah name before getting up from his chair and following her into the bedroom to hide while her brothers and Renessie headed outside to greet Tenova and Flower-Song. The patriarch was a tall male that was only slightly shorter than his eldest sons by half a foot. His scales were bluish grey in color and his feathers were dark while his horns were curved. Though he was past his prime, he was by no means weak or frail-looking. He had strong, corded muscles from years of hard labor and his arms and tail were covered in faint scars from battles long since passed.

Flower-Song was a foot shorter than her husband and very petite in stature, but she was far from weak. On the contrary, she was tough and stubborn, but always gentle and compassionate when it came to her children. Her scales were yellow in color with traces of orange here and there. While lacking in feathers, she had an elegant pair of pointed horns atop her head. Her blue eyes met her husband's yellow ones as she emitted a tired sigh, "It's good to be back home. I hope the boys didn't get into too much trouble while we were gone."

The older male emitted a chuckle at his mate, "I doubt it. They're not as mischievous as they used to be." As he was about to unhinge their horses from the wagon, Tenova spotted four out of their five sons approach followed by Renessie.

"Mom, Dad, welcome home," Reem-Sha smiled as his mother kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"Oh it's so good to be home, my dear Reem-Sha. And it's good to see you again, Renessie," she smiled at the younger female who gave a polite nod.

"Likewise. I hope you don't mind me being over here at this hour. I was just visiting and helping the men prepare supper."

"Oh you're welcome to stay. Goodness knows we always make plenty to go around. You know how hungry the boys can get after a long day working."

She smiled over at Sea and Shore who in turn gave her knowing smirks. "That I do."

Flower-Song looked around and asked, "Where's Shastan? Is he not here?"

Stone-Scale shook his head, "No, he's with Marbella at the stone cottage in the forest."

"You mean…"

"Yep," Sea interrupted with a smile, "We helped him tidy the place up before he went out to retrieve Marbella and bring her there so he could finally propose to her."

Her eyes began to tear up, "Oh, my little Shastan...I'm so proud of him. Of both of them." She smiled at her mate, "Dearest husband, we must make preparations for their wedding."

He chuckled and gave her a wink, "In time, my love. In time. I'm sure they'll want to discuss their engagement with us when they return home. For now let us finish putting the horses away and head inside for supper. We've traveled a great distance and I am eager to rest for a while."

"You're right, my dear."

She started to unhinge the horses when, Reem-Sha stated, "I can do that for you, Mother. You and Father just visit with Sea, Shore and Nessie while Stone and I take care of the horses."

"I can do it, dear."

"No, no, I insist," he didn't want them to see Braum and start asking questions as to whose horse he was or spoil the surprise that Xana and her new mate were inside waiting for them.

"Alright. Thank you for offering to take them inside. Poor things must be weary after such a long journey. Will you give them each an extra bucket of oats and some apples? They've more than earned them."

He smiled and gave a nod, "Of course." Reem-Sha then unhinged the two mares and with Stone-Scale's help, led them into the barn and over to the stables for the night. Afterwards, they gave them their oats and apples before heading back to their parents and helping them unload the wagon.

Afterwards, they all headed inside the house where they were greeted by the lovely smell of freshly baked bread and venison stew. "So, have there been any letters from Xana while we were away? We've been anxious to hear how she's been fairing lately. Last time she wrote, she mentioned that the Jarl of Whiterun had hosted a grand celebration in her honor." The matriarch had a sad look in her eyes as she spoke to her sons, "I wish she was here."

Her husband gently placed a hand on her shoulder and nuzzled her temple, "As do I, my love. But she has important Dragonborn duties to attend to now. We'll see her again someday…"

"Why not now?" A familiar voice sounded from around the corner, to which Xana stepped out from the shadows with a smile across her face as she looked upon the loving faces of her parents.

"Xana!?" Both elders embraced their daughter and held her close while joyful tears streamed down Flower-Song's cheeks.

"Oh my sweet girl, how we've missed you so much," she cupped her cheeks and studied her face, taking in every detail. "You're still as beautiful as I remember."

The young Dunmer felt her lower lip warble as she hugged her parents, "Oh Mama...Papa...I've missed you both so much…"

"And we've missed you too, dragonfly," Tenova nuzzled her hair and smiled as she giggled at her nickname. "When did you get here?"

"A few days ago...I was hoping to surprise you all, but you two were in Helstrom, so we've been helping the boys around the farmstead…"

"We?!" Both parents asked in unison, to which Xana blushed and nodded:

"Yes," she turned around and smiled as a man suddenly stepped into view. He was very tall in height and well-toned looking with fiery red hair and piercing ice blue eyes. He approached and gently placed a hand on Xana's shoulder. "Mother, Father, I'd like you to meet Hunter, my mate."

"Mate?!" Both shockingly asked before Flower-Song questioned, "How?! When did this happen?! Why weren't we informed or invited?!"

Xana politely held up a hand, "Mother, please let me explain...Hunter and I couldn't risk having a large wedding because of who I am: I'm the Dragonborn which means I am a threat to many people who desire power and control over others. Bringing attention to myself in such a way would endanger those I love and care about. We intend to have a wedding here because while we are married in the tradition Hunter was raised in, we also wish to marry in the tradition I was raised in."

Tenova looked at the 'human' male and smirked, "So, ya wish to marry my daughter in the Argonian way, do ya lad?"

Odahviing held back the growl that threatened to erupt in his throat: he was a mighty and powerful dragon, not some _lad_! He felt Xana's hand squeeze his in a reassuring manner, to which he smiled at her before addressing her Bormah, "I do. We've been mates for a few months now but I want to do right by her and give her the wedding she deserves."

The patriarch made a slight grunt and smiled, "Good lad."

And there it was again. Odahviing internally snarled at the damn name.

Flower-Song approached the young 'man' and placed a hand on his arm, "Welcome to the family, Hunter."

He looked down at the smaller female and gave her a nod, "I am honored to have Xana as my mate and to be a part of this family."

"Well we're just glad our little dragonfly has finally found someone to look after her when she's not busy saving the world from dragons and whatnot. We worry for her and we hate the idea of her being alone all the time."

Odahviing warmly smiled down at his mate before stating, "I can assure you both that she isn't alone anymore. Since our first meeting, I swore to protect and defend her to the best of my abilities. Now that she is my mate, I can assure you that I have no intentions of leaving her side." He looked at the older Argonians while gently squeezing Xana's hand, "Your daughter has given me a second chance at life and has brought me a newfound sense of joy I never imagined was possible or that I was worthy of. I thank you both for raising such an amazing woman. And...with your permission, I'd like to properly ask for your blessing on our marriage."

Tenova crossed his arms and studied the two of them for a moment before a smirk crossed his face, "Well lad, I can see you love our daughter and are willing to walk alongside her through life's journey. As her Father, I hereby bless your union."

"As do I," Flower-Song chimed in with a motherly smile.

Reem-Sha spoke up and stated, "Why don't we sit down for supper and hear how your trip to Helstrom went. Xana and Hunter can tell you more about how they met after we eat. I imagine you two must be famished after your long journey."

"Aye, that we are," Tenova chuckled and sat at the head of the table with his wife following suit while Reem-Sha began dishing out bowls of stew and passing them down the line until everyone was served. Stone-Scale poured drinks and placed a bowl of freshly baked rolls in the center of the table before taking a seat beside his sister while her mate sat on her other side.

As they ate, Swims-To-Sea asked, "Did you two have a nice visit with Aunt Takarra and Uncle Hunts-In-Water?"

His Father gave a nod, "For the most part, but there were some mishaps along the way."

"What happened?" Runs-To-Shore asked as he took a sip of cider.

Flower-Song emitted a sigh and answered, "Your cousin, Ashtanna, nearly lost her husband, Thornhook, to a Naga ambush when he and his fellow guardsmen were escorting a caravan from Helstrom to Blackrose. Thankfully, no one was killed, but he was severely injured and nearly bled to death. If it wasn't for a passing healer, he wouldn't have survived his wounds."

"Oh Gods, that's terrible. Poor Ashtanna and poor Thornhook. Is he recovering okay?" Xana asked with concern. Odahviing slipped his hand under the table and gently rubbed her thigh in a comforting manner. It was his way of telling her to keep calm for the baby and focus on his touch, which she did. She emitted a sigh and laced her fingers with his while her Mother gave a reassuring nod:

"He's fine. A bit sore, but otherwise okay. Thankfully the two of them live with Hunts-In-Water and Takarra, so Ashtanna has help to make sure he stays on bed rest. But he's a stubborn male and always thinks he has to be doing something."

Xana emitted a soft chuckle, "That sounds like Od-Hunter…," she squeezed his hand, "He can't sit still for too long without finding something to keep him busy."

At that, Odahviing squeezed her thigh and whispered, "You do a fine job at keeping me busy, dii brit fahliil."

She blushed and softly giggled while her family shared knowing looks and smiled at the loving couple. As they continued to enjoy their supper, Xana felt a tiny kick from her unborn baby which caused her to emit a contented sigh. "Is everything alright, Xana?" Flower-Song asked her daughter worriedly.

The young Dunmer gave her a nod and smiled, "I'm fine; no need to fret over me." She wanted to tell them about the baby but figured now might not be the best time, seeing as how they just got home and were already in shock at her marriage and Shastan's proposal to Marbella. There was just too much for them to process at the moment. Plus, they were exhausted from their trip and eager for some much needed rest.


	13. Chapter 13

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim, just my OC's)**

**(Author's Note: Hello dearest readers! Let me start by apologizing for the delay in uploading the latest chapter. I've had other projects that I've been working on lately as well as some family issues to take care of, but please understand that while there are gaps in between chapter submissions, I will always keep this story in mind and try to update it whenever I am able to do so. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Thank you for taking the time to read it.)**

Soon after dinner, Swims-To-Sea and Runs-To-Shore escorted Renessie home while Xana and Odahviing assisted the others with cleaning up before retreating off to bed for the evening. Normally, everyone would be gathered in the sitting room and sharing stories of the latest events happening around the village or just casually reading, sewing or drinking tea. However, Tenova and Flower-Song were too exhausted from their long trip home and decided to call it a night, to which the others followed suit and headed into their rooms.

At the moment, Xana was changing into her nightgown while Odahviing removed the offending clothing from his body. While he wore clothes out of respect for his mate, he despised them with every fiber of his being. They were either too constricting or too loose on his body and sometimes the fabric was too rough or itchy on his skin. Regardless, he was glad to be rid of them for the time being. Upon removing the last of his clothing for the night, Odahviing glanced over to see Xana dressed for bed and unbraiding her long crimson hair. A smile crossed his face as he suddenly pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her lithe body, making her gasp in surprise. "Odahviing, what are you doing?"

He emitted a chuckle and kissed her neck, "What? Can't I enjoy holding you close to me, dii brit fahliil?"

She playfully rolled her eyes and giggled as he gently squeezed her thigh, "I suppose you can, but what possessed you to do so all of a sudden?"

A shrug was his response before he answered, "I like being able to touch you. As a dovah, I cannot fully experience this level of closeness with you, nor can I hold you close. Just let me indulge in this simple luxury you joor take for granted."

At his sincerity, Xana couldn't help but smile, "Oh Odahviing, you're such a lovable dragon."

He emitted a slight growl as he suddenly began nipping her neck while squeezing her thigh once more, "Geh, Zu'u mindok."

She let out a soft moan at his pleasurable torture before she felt him slip his hand underneath her nightgown and began playing with the fabric of her undergarments. "Odahviing...my parents are home now…"

"And?" He breathed on her skin and kissed her earlobe while slipping a finger under her panties and teasing her clit. Xana emitted a mewling cry of want and desire which made him smirk, knowing he could bring her so much pleasure just by his touch alone.

"...We shouldn't...Ooohhh...Gods, why are you tormenting me so?"

His lips feathered kisses along her neck and ear before he whispered in an aroused, lustful voice, "Fah Zu'u med haalvut hi, dii brit fahliil."

She moaned as he teased her sensitive little nub with his fingers while running his tongue along her neck, "You...don't play fair…"

"I never said I was playing," he nipped her neck, causing her to gasp. Odahviing relished in these moments when he could torture his mate so delisciously. He adored the little noises she made and loved the feel of her skin beneath his fingertips. She was so soft and smooth at the touch, like silk or the membrane of his wings. As he continued to admire her, Odahviing slowly stopped his pleasurable torture and hugged his mate close while a smile graced his face, "Kogaan Bormahu fah drun Xana kotin dii laas." He then gently cradled her baby bump, "Ahrk kogaan fah ofan mu voth daar kiir."

XXXX

-The Next Morning-

Three tiny kicks and an unexpected push to her bladder was enough to wake Xana up from her peaceful slumber. Glancing over, she noticed Odahviing was still heavily asleep. A smile crossed her lips as she admired him before another kick to her bladder forced her to get up. Carefully, Xana removed his arm from her waist and slipped out of bed before donning her shoes and a robe, to which she stepped out of the room and quietly headed out to relieve herself.

After a few minutes, Xana returned to the bedroom, only to find it empty. Odahviing wasn't in the bed nor was he sitting at the desk waiting for her. She silently stepped into the kitchen hoping Odahviing was there, but it too was devoid of his presence. Looking around the sitting room, Xana noticed the fire had been relit, signaling that he had to have stopped by and tended to it. 'Where did he go?' She asked herself as she quietly searched around the large farmhouse, hoping to find her mate. When her search turned up empty, Xana wondered if he was outside.

Opening the front door as silently as she could, Xana stepped back outside and headed towards the barn. As she entered the large wooden structure, she spotted Odahviing feeding the animals. With a smile, she stood silently nearby and watched as he tended to the sheep before moving over towards the stables and feeding the horses. When he was finished, Odahviing smiled and stated, "Good morning, dii brit fahliil."

She approached and gently caressed his cheek, "And good morning to you, dii brit dovah."

His eyes gleamed as a sharp smile graced his handsome face, "You look ravishing this morning."

"Hmm, same could be said about you, my dearest mate," she stood on her toes and kissed him, to which he then scooped her off her feet, making her giggle. "Odahviing, what are you doing?"

He kissed her nose and started to carry her back towards the house, "What? Can't I carry you around? As I said last night, I enjoy holding you."

A soft blush appeared on her cheeks before she planted a kiss on his cheek, "You're such a kind dovah."

Odahviing emitted a chuckle before opening the door and carrying her through the threshold, where upon entering, they were met with amused looks from her parents and brothers, who were now awake and starting to prepare breakfast. "Aww, don't you two look adorable," Reem-Sha smirked, to which both Xana and Odahviing rolled their eyes.

"Oh stuff it, Reem-Sha, leave them be," Stone-Scale jokingly teased and shoved his brother.

Flower-Song gave her sons a look, to which they went back to preparing breakfast. She then looked over at her daughter and asked, "Were you two out feeding the animals?"

Xana looked at her mate for a moment before answering, "Actually, Hunter took care of them. I had left the room for a few minutes and when I returned, he was gone. I looked around and couldn't find him inside the house so I checked outside. When I entered the barn, he was feeding the animals." A smile crossed her lips as she looked upon her family, "I'm surprised to see all of you up and awake. I assumed you'd still be asleep."

"Oh goodness, no. There's so much to do. We've got your ceremony to plan as well as Shastan and Marbella's future wedding," she looked over at her sons and asked, "Did I miss anything?"

Before anyone else could speak, the front door opened, to which Shastan and Marbella stepped inside: both had a warm glow to them and were smiling. "Well look who's here. Did you two enjoy yourselves last night?" Reem-Sha chuckled.

Marbella blushed and squeezed Shastan's hand, "We did...in fact, we're engaged! But I'm sure you all probably knew that, seeing as how nothing stays secret with all of you," she softly giggled.

"Nope," all five of Shastan's siblings said at once with smiles on their faces, making the young couple shake their heads with mirth.

"Oh sweetie, congratulations," Flower-Song approached and gave her a hug, which she happily returned.

"So when did you and dad return home last night?" Shastan asked his Mother when she suddenly pulled him in for a hug.

"We came home around supper time. Goodness, your Father and I slept like rocks afterwards. We didn't realize how exhausted we were from our trip, but now that we're well rested, we can go ahead and plan out your wedding along with Xana and Hunter's ceremony."

"Why don't we wait until after breakfast, my dear," Tenova chuckled as he glanced over at his mate.

"Oh very well, but afterwards I'd like to go over some ideas." She then returned to assisting her husband and their sons with cooking breakfast while Xana and Hunter began setting the table.

XXXXX

After breakfast Shastan and Marbella helped everyone with the cleanup before heading out to inform her family of their engagement. Once everything was tidy and put away, Swims-To-Sea, Runs-To-Shore, headed outside with their Father to tend to the crops and gather some for later while Reem-Sha headed out to the barn to clean the stables and change out the straw. Stone-Scale left for work at the blacksmiths while Flower-Song did some tidying up in the house.

Xana and Odahviing were currently enjoying a hot bath, seeing as how they were due for one. While Xana could fit in the metal tub just fine, Odahviing was a bit too large for it. Not that he was fat or wide, but he was really tall and looked rather comical sitting in it. As she scrubbed her body and washed out her hair, Xana couldn't help the amused snicker that escaped her lips as she looked upon her mate with mirth: he just looked so adorably funny.

He raised a brow and asked with a smirk, "Something amusing to you, dii brit fahliil?"

She blushed and shook her head in denial, "Nope, nothing funny at all."

"Hmm," he sat still and intensely watched her as she bathed, feeling himself becoming aroused at her nakedness and beauty.

"Odahviing, why are you staring at me like a hawk stares at a rabbit...or a sabercat stares at a deer?"

A smug look appeared across his face, "What? It's in my nature to watch my prey. Especially when said prey looks rather enticing and delicious."

Xana's cheeks darkened as she resisted the urge to mount him right then and there. She liked his predatory side and enjoyed playing the role as 'the prey' every now and then. Of course, both Xana and Odahviing were equally dominant in the bedroom...and kitchen, and dining room, and pretty much every other room in her house... She couldn't help but feel a swell of arousal stir within her body, but there was no way she would give into his temptations. Her parents were home now and everyone was awake and alert. Nope. Not happening. Not when literally anyone could walk in on them at any time. She suppressed her baser instincts and continued with her scrubbing while Odahviing continued to watch her with those piercing blue, draconic eyes and that smug look across his face.

"I can sense your arousal, dii brit fahliil. I may be a joor at the moment, but my senses are still as strong and sharp as they are when I'm a dovah."

She bit her lower lip and narrowed her ruby eyes at him, "Dammit, Odahviing, why must you be so alluring and handsomely charming?!"

He emitted a deep chuckle within his throat as he looked upon his divine mate with newfound entertainment and mirth. "Me? Handsomely charming? My dear dovahkiin, I should think by now that you'd know where flattery leads to."

Xana just playfully rolled her eyes and gave him a smirk, "Yes, yes, you...damn...handsome dragon."

"Brit fahliil."

XXXXX

-Later-

As the afternoon dragged on, Xana busied herself with assisting her Mother around the house and going over ideas for her and Odahviing's upcoming ceremony while the men worked outside. At the moment Flower-Song was rummaging through one of her old wooden chests, searching for something in particular, "I know it's in here somewhere. Goodness it's been a long time since I've taken it out again."

"What is it?" Xana asked curiously.

"My wedding gown," the matriarch smiled up at her daughter before rummaging through the chest again. "I was going to see if you'd like to try it on."

"I'd love to," her eyes lit up in excitement. She had never seen her Mother's wedding dress before and always wondered what it looked like. "You told me about it a few times when I was little but I've never seen it."

"Well that's because I was hoping to surprise you with it when you came of age and were ready to wed. I'm just sorry you and Hunter couldn't have a large ceremony with your family present, but I understand your reasoning for why you kept it a secret."

She gave a small nod, "I appreciate your understanding. But while a large ceremony sounds nice, all we really want is something small. Nothing large or fancy."

"Oh sweetie, you deserve so much more than a simple gathering, but I will cater to your wishes and try to keep the guest list short."

"Thank you. I know Hunter would appreciate that, as would I. As much as I love my Dragonborn status at times, I often feel like a novelty and don't like all the attention that gets thrust upon me."

She sighed and looked upon the young Dunmer, "I understand your role as the Dragonborn is important, but I worry for you. I know you can take care of yourself, but as a parent, it's my job to worry." A smile then crossed her face, "But now I can rest easy knowing you have such a strong, caring and protective mate by your side."

Xana blushed and gave a nod, "That you can. Hunter is everything I could have ever asked for in a mate." She felt an array of soft kicks and discretely rubbed her tiny baby bump while her Mother focused back on finding her gown.

"So, I've been meaning to ask: wherever did you find him? Surely a man like that doesn't just fall out of the sky."

_'Oh, if only she knew the truth,'_ Xana thought to herself as she smiled and replied, "Actually...he was recommended to me by one of the Greybeards, whom I worked alongside and studied under in the Way of the Voice, which I mentioned in my letters. He had extensive knowledge in regards to the dragons and Alduin in particular and came to my aid when I summoned him. Until I came into his life, he had been somewhat of a recluse and was wary of people, but he's really made quite a bit of progress since then. Not a day goes by when I don't thank the Gods for sending him to me."

"It warms my heart to hear you say that about you mate. It just shows how much you love him and how much he means to you. I'm glad Hunter fell into your life. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks, Mom...I'm glad you and Dad approve of him. He was actually worried that you wouldn't like him or that you both wouldn't find him worthy of being my mate."

"Oh goodness, why would he think that?"

She shrugged, "It's just his inner fear, I guess." 'Not that he has many fears,' she said to herself.

Flower-Song was about to reply when she suddenly found what she was looking for. "Ah ha! Here it is," she unfolded her wedding gown and held it up for her daughter to see:

It was a full-length white dress with long sleeves and a generous-looking neckline. The material was a mixture of linen and lace that was soft to the touch. "It's beautiful, Mother. I can't believe you actually wore this. It just looks so...fancy. I never knew you liked dressing up so elegantly. I mean, I know you have taste, but I wasn't expecting something like this."

She playfully rolled her eyes at her daughter, "I may wear simple dresses, but I like dressing fancy on occasion. I certainly wasn't going to wear a plain dress for my wedding. It took me almost six months to save up enough Septims to purchase it and I had to travel all the way to Stormhold to even acquire it, seeing as how our little trade shop doesn't exactly carry fancy clothes or wedding dresses in their supply." She then asked, "Are you ready to try it on?"

Xana eagerly nodded, "Of course!" She then stood up and stepped behind the dressing partition where she began stripping out of her clothes and setting them aside.

"I'm so happy you decided to at least try it on. I understand fashion changes here and there, but it's nice to think that my dress may very well be used for its intended purpose once more. I hope it fits alright. I understand you're a bit bustier than I was at your age, but I'm sure we can make some minor alterations here and there if needed. If not, we'll figure out something else. But regardless of the outcome, I know you'll look beautiful," Flower-Song stated as she stood on the other side of the partition and handed her the dress with a smile. She was delighted that her daughter was so eager to try on her gown and hoped she wanted to wear it for her ceremony. "Do you need some assistance with the buttons?" The dress was fastened by over a dozen buttons running down the back and were difficult to fasten without help.

"In a minute I will," she stated as she slipped on the dress and noted how it emphasized her breasts. Obviously she had larger breasts than her Mother and not just because hers were swollen with milk. Thankfully they weren't leaking, though she did leave her undergarment on just in case. The last thing she wanted to do was to stain her Mother's beautiful wedding gown. With a smile Xana stepped out from behind the partition, "Okay, I'm ready to be buttoned up."

Flower-Song stood before her with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes, "Oh Xana...you look so beautiful."

The young Dunmer emitted a soft laugh, "I'm not fully dressed though. I still need the buttons fastened and I'm pretty sure I need a floral wreath upon my head or a bouquet of flowers in my hands."

"Yes, we'll get to those later. I just can't believe how gorgeous you look," she approached and started fastening the buttons down her back.

Once finished, Xana stepped over to the mirror and looked herself over, admiring how beautiful the dress was on her. While it was tight around her breasts and felt a little snug around her midsection, she loved how it complimented her figure and hugged her waist. Upon turning around to look at the back, she suddenly spotted a problem: there was a slit going right down the middle of her rear. Obviously this hole was meant for a tail, but being a Dunmer, she didn't have one. This would require some alteration or else Odahviing might see it as an opportunity and take advantage of the convenient opening. Xana felt her cheeks redden at the thought. "Well, this won't do," she smirked and gestured to the obvious opening in the rear of the dress.

Flower-Song chuckled, "Yes, I believe you're right. It does look rather odd seeing a tail slit on a dress when there is no tail attached to the wearer. I think I'll do some alterations to the top of the dress as well. It's rather tight looking around your breasts...no offence, sweetie."

"None taken," she shrugged.

"By the way, would you like me to make the fabric a little loose around your midsection as well," the matriarch gave her daughter a knowing smile.

Xana stared at her with wide, ruby eyes, "How...?"

"A Mother knows. I knew you were expecting last night during dinner: Your mate kept glancing over at you and every time, his eyes went straight down to your stomach. You also made your condition a bit more obvious during breakfast when you started mixing your fruit, eggs and bacon in your porridge."

She blushed and emitted a slight chuckle, "I guess nothing gets past you. But you're right, I'm pregnant."

Flower-Song's eyes started to tear up with joy, "Oh Xana...my baby is having a baby!" She wrapped her arms around her in a warm hug, "I'm finally going to be a grandmother."

"I take it that you weren't expecting me to be the first out of your children to produce a grandchild?"

At that, she laughed, "Goodness no. I assumed the twins would have been the first out of your siblings to marry and add on to the family. I guess I was wrong. But no matter, I'm just ecstatic for you and Hunter. I know you'll make great parents."

"Thank you," Xana returned her Mother's hug before asking, "Does Dad know?"

She gave her a smile, "I imagine that he does, seeing as how he's been in Hunter's situation before."

"Right."

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Odahviing was outside chopping firewood with Tenova when the patriarch looked over at the 'younger' male and asked, "So, are you nervous about becoming a Father, lad?"

"How did you know Xana was expecting?" Odahviing curiously asked.

"Oh please, I'm a Father. I know when a woman is expecting a hatchling. I've been down the same path as you, lad. I see how you act around Xana when you don't think I notice: You hover close by and act as though she'll shatter at any moment, and your instincts are on high alert because you now have another to protect." He chuckled, "I was the same way every time my mate was expecting. I fretted over her well-being and made sure she wasn't straining herself too much. She found it rather annoying, but understood that it was just my way of supporting her."

He emitted a sigh, "I just worry, but I understand that is considered normal, correct?"

"Indeed it is, lad. But it'll get better in time. Just be prepared for Xana to experience occasional mood swings and unusual food cravings. And don't take whatever hurtful comments she might say to heart."

At that, Odahviing chuckled, "Nothing she could say would make me stop loving her. I'm aware of her temperament for I was once on the receiving end of it. But that is a long story and one I'm sure she'd like to tell you and the rest of your kin sometime."


	14. Chapter 14

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim, just my OC's)**

**(Author's Note: Hello darling readers, I apologize for the wait, but as I may have mentioned in previous chapters, I have other projects that keep me busy from time to time, but know that this story is still a work in progress and I plan to continue adding onto it until I deem it completed...in which I can then start the sequel. :D But in the meantime, enjoy the chapter and stay safe during these troubling times. Things will hopefully get better someday, but until that happens, never stop writing. Never stop reading. And never stop dreaming.)**

-Three Days Later-

Odahviing and Xana were currently behind the barn as the alteration potion had worn off and left him in his draconic form once more. However, he needed a day or two to recover from being a joor for the last few days. Now the question is: what to tell everyone? Xana couldn't keep making up excuses and expecting them to believe her, but she had no choice. She couldn't ask her mate to don that false appearance for another four to five days (depending how strong the potion was) without serious repercussions. She didn't want to find out what prolonged use of it would have on him. At the moment, he was restless and itching to fly. "Are you sure you'll be alright dii brit fahliil?"

She gave him a reassuring nod and smiled, "Of course my love. I have my brothers and my parents here to help me should I need assistance in anything. I may not be able to use my melee weapons at the moment, but I can still use my bow, my spells and my thu'um if needed. Besides, I can always call you if I need you."

He emitted a soft growl and nuzzled her cheek, "That you can, Dovahkiin."

Xana playfully rolled her eyes at the use of her title, "Oh shush. I'll have none of that from you, Odahviing."

A hushed chuckle was his response before he licked her cheek and nuzzled her belly, to which he then spoke to their unborn child, "Hahdrim him Monah ol Zu'u vod." A smile crossed his maw as he felt a small kick from his offspring, causing him to emit a 'hmm' of contentment. With a final nuzzle to his mate, Odahviing skulked towards the treeline where he then spread out his wings and took off in a plume of dust.

Xana watched him fly off over the treetops before silently sneaking back inside the house. Seeing as how it wasn't even dawn yet, she figured that she would catch a few more hours of sleep before everyone else woke up and aroused her from sleep with the delicious smells of bacon, eggs, sausages and sweetrolls.

Oh, that gave her an idea.

Seeing as how her family has been spoiling her with their homemade cooking, Xana decided it was time to return the favor. Today she would make them breakfast...or at least start breakfast. Knowing her family, they would arise from a dead sleep if they smelled bacon cooking in the skillet or homemade bread baking. She'd have to be careful not to draw too much attention to herself yet. She wanted this to be a surprise. _'It's a shame Odahviing will be missing out. I guess I'_

XXXXX

Nearly an hour after she set to work preparing breakfast, Xana heard the distinct shuffling of her brothers emerging from their rooms. With a smile, she finished setting the table and began to evenly dish out everyone's portions. "Goodmorning," she cheerfully stated as her family entered the kitchen.

"Well good morning to you too, sis," Reem-Sha replied with a smile.

"You made breakfast," Stone-Scale glanced at the spread across the table, to which she gave a nod as the rest of her family entered the kitchen/dining area.

"I sure did. I figured I'd return the favor seeing as how you all have been treating Hunter and I to your homemade cooking. I hope you're all hungry because I made stewed apples with eidar cheese, venison sausages and pan fried potatoes."

"Oh sweetie, you didn't have to do this for us," Flower-Song replied as she, Tenova, their sons' and Xana took their seats at the table.

The young Dunmer shook her head, "I wanted to. Besides, I was already awake and figured I'd surprise you all with a hearty breakfast."

"Well we appreciate it dear. Thank you," Tenova smiled.

"You're welcome."

Swims-To-Sea looked over at the empty chair beside her and asked, "Where's Hunter?"

Xana poured herself a cup of apple cider and replied, "He's out exploring some of the caves north of the village. Like me, he also likes to explore old ruins, caves and forts. I figured he was getting a little stir-crazy and wanted some fresh air."

"Ah, so he went off for some peace and quiet," Runs-To-Shore chuckled.

She rolled her eyes and smirked, "Yes and no. He enjoys all of your company, but you must remember that before I came into his life, he was a bit of a loner and a recluse. He's not quite used to having people around him all the time and it's a bit overwhelming at times."

"Oh the poor dear. I know you mentioned that he was a recluse before you came into his life, but I had no idea he felt this way. I imagine he's also feeling slightly out of his element being so far away from his homeland," Flower-Song chimed in.

Xana gave a nod and gently rubbed her baby bump, "Yea, there's that too. I'm not even sure if he's ever left Skyrim before we came down here, so he's probably a little homesick. Even though I'm not a native born resident of Skyrim, I miss it already. I love the crisp mountain air on my skin, the smell of pine trees and the sounds of dragons in the distance...as crazy as that seems."

"Wait, you're actually comfortable with that?!" Shastan asked, shocked at such a notion.

"Well...yes. I may be the Dragonborn, but that doesn't mean I have to kill all the dragons I encounter or that I should be afraid of them. Being a Dragonborn or Dovahkiin, as it is pronounced in the dragon tongue, I was born with the soul of a dragon. This means that I'm not only able to understand and speak their language, but I'm also more accustomed to their presence than most mortals would be. I've encountered dozens of dragons during my time in Skyrim thus far and have actually aided several of them rather than kill them and vice versa."

At the questioning looks, Xana emitted a sigh and explained: "I was returning from an errand in Solitude when I happened to see a dragon engaged in combat with a group of bandits. They had somehow managed to bring it down by injuring its wing and were attacking it with their swords while it fought back by breathing fire on them. Some were killed and some kept fighting. I wasn't about to let those bandits kill the dragon, so I rushed in and shouted them down with my thu'um before combating them with my blade while the dragon fought by my side. When the last bandit fell, I cautiously approached the majestic beast and threw down my sword to let him know I wasn't going to hurt him. He never tried to attack me, nor did he give me a reason to be afraid of him. I used my restoration magic to mend his torn wing and seal his wounds. He couldn't speak in the common tongue, but I saw the gratitude in his eyes before he took to the skies and flew away."

"I may be a Dragonborn, but that doesn't mean I'm without mercy towards dragons. Despite what those damn Blades think, I have no desire to go out into the world and kill every dragon I see, nor do I wish to kill dragons for them. They have just as much right to exist in this realm as we do and they're not all savage beasts like the old tales say. Many of them are kindhearted individuals who have spent centuries regretting and reflecting on their past deeds and actions. They have lived countless mortal lives in quiet contemplation and have sought atonement for their past wrongdoings. Who am I to judge and condemn them to death?"

"Oh Xana, you have such a kind heart. Few would ever show mercy upon a dragon," Flower-Song responded with a motherly smile.

"Exactly. Which is why I prefer to study and learn from them rather than attack. Now, I will attack them if they attack me first or if they're laying waste to a city or settlement and my thu'um isn't enough to calm them. I don't enjoy doing it, but sometimes I don't have a choice in the matter."

"So, what have you learned from the dragons?" Stone-Scale curiously asked as he took a bite of his breakfast.

She finished chewing a piece of sausage before answering, "Well, from my observations, I've learned that dragons are curious by nature just like we are. Sometimes they'll sit on a stone wall or an arch and observe the land around them or they'll fly overhead and circle around a few times before flying off. Now, this doesn't always mean they'll attack. Rather, it often means they're curious or they're hunting game. I've learned they're not fond of giants and sometimes pick fights with them to test their strength. Some of them are more adapted to the cold than others and they usually attack with a frost shout. I've learned that a lot of dragons sleep with one eye open so they can always be on the lookout for intruders on their territory. Some will guard hoards of treasure with their lives and attack those they deem a threat, while others will provide their assistance should you best them in fair combat or help them in some way. Unlike most people, dragons do not go back on their promises and are fiercely loyal should you have the honor of befriending one."

"So I take it that you're friends with some dragons?" Shastan inquired.

Xana took a sip of cider and nodded, "Indeed. My mentor is a dragon and Hunter…," she stopped herself before she accidentally spilt the beans about her mate being a dragon as well.

"What about Hunter?" Tenova asked as he looked at his daughter.

"Oh, well, he actually studied under his guidance far longer than I have. You could say their history goes back a ways." Xana mentally sighed, _'That was close.'_

XXXXX

Shortly after breakfast Xana got dressed for the day and equipped her daedric bow (as a precaution) before heading outside to tend to the animals with her parents while her brothers worked in the garden or headed into town. At the moment, she and her parents were leading the animals out into the field so they could graze on some grass while Sea and Shore cleaned out the stables and pens.

Upon seeing her daughter's massive dapple grey stallion, Flower-Song gasped, "Oh my, what a big horse you have, Xana."

She chuckled and patted Braum's neck, "Yea, he's pretty big, but he's the most gentle creature you'll ever meet."

Tenova turned their two mares loose into the field after his wife herded the sheep through the gate, to which he then approached the enormous steed and offered him a carrot, which Braum happily accepted. "Where on Nirn did you acquire such a magnificent steed?"

"I found him shortly after arriving in Skyrim. He was badly wounded with an arrow embedded in his flank and several cuts on his body, suggesting either bandits or draugr had attacked him. He was scared, hurt and very hungry, but I took him in, mended his wounds, fed him, brushed him and bathed him. Afterwards, he became my travel companion and has been with me ever since."

"Well, he's a fine horse. Have you thought about breeding him?"

She made a slight shrug, "Honestly, that thought hadn't crossed my mind until now. Why? Are you wanting to breed Blossom?" She gestured over towards the painted mare.

He nodded, "I've been considering it lately. She just turned five years old last month and we're hoping to retire her mother, Merriweather, next year." He gestured over to the old bay mare grazing beside a pair of sheep, "She's given us almost 20 years of hard work and love, but it's time for the old girl to live out the rest of her days in comfort. We can't breed her anymore, but we certainly don't want to give her up. She's a member of this family and deserves to retire in peace."

Xana fondly smiled at the old bay mare, "I remember riding her around the farm with you when I was little. It's hard to believe she's older than me."

At that, Flower-Song emitted a chuckle, "Yes, I can hardly believe it myself. I remember she used to follow you around like a guard dog or a mother hen. You were her baby as much as you were ours. Of course, you're still our baby." She kissed her daughter's cheek, making Xana blush.

"Oh come on, Mom," she smirked and playfully rolled her eyes. "But in regards to breeding Braum, I don't see the harm in it. You certainly could use another horse on the farm if Merriweather is retiring. And it's likely that the foal would be really strong and hearty like Braum is, which would benefit you a lot, especially when it comes to plowing the fields or pulling heavy loads of goods in the wagon."

"My thoughts exactly," Tenova agreed. "As you noticed, there aren't any horses like him in our corner of the world and having one of that particular size and strength would benefit our farm greatly."

"Good point," Xana fondly scratched Braum's neck and emitted a giggle as he nuzzled her cheek. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Blossom approaching. "Oh she's coming over to check him out," she smirked and watched as the two horses began sniffing one another and sharing breath. "I think they like each other. Of course they've probably been admiring one another since they met the other night."

"Perhaps," her Mother smiled. "Well, I suppose we should move these two lovebirds so they can get better acquainted with one another."

The young Dunmer nodded in agreement and led Braum over to the adjacent field while her Mother followed behind with Blossom in tow. Once they turned the two horses loose and closed the gate behind them, Xana and Flower-Song left them to their privacy and returned to tending to the farm chores with Tenova and the boys.

XXXXX

-A few hours later-

Xana was busy hanging up laundry to dry when she glanced up and spotted a terrifying sight in the far off distance: a flock of hackwings were swiftly approaching the farm! On instinct, she drew her bow and rushed over to the house where she reached inside the door and pulled the large ox horn off the wall before blowing into it, signaling danger and alerting the patrolling guards and everyone within radius of the incoming threat. She prayed Shastan and Stone-Scale heard it and were taking shelter indoors somewhere, for they were still in town and would be vulnerable to an attack if they were out in the open. Tenova, Swims-To-Sea and Runs-To-Shore drew their weapons and prepared for a fight while Flower-Song and Reem-Sha herded the animals into the barn.

"Xana, get inside now!" Her Father ordered as the hackwings began circling overhead, preparing to attack.

"No, I can help. Please, get in the barn and stay under cover! I'm going to use my thu'um to bring them down! Do as I say!"

Not wanting to doubt his daughters abilities, he gave a nod and gestured to his sons', "Well, you boys heard her: get inside the barn!"

Reluctantly, they did as asked and headed inside the structure while Xana stood under the safety of the porch roof and unleashed her voice: "STRUN BAH QO!"

Everyone inside the barn watched as the wind became a hurricane while the sky suddenly darkened and began pouring rain. They shuddered at the tremendous thundering sound that shook the earth and erupted from the heavens as lightning began striking the hackwings one by one, electrocuting them. Xana fired an array of arrows at the closest one, striking it in the wings and grounding it as another jolt of lightning hit it and killed it instantly. One down, five to go. Xana couldn't risk her unborn child's life by facing them in melee combat, but she could still use her magic, archery skills and thu'um once it regenerated. She readied a fire blast spell and cast it at the nearest hackwing, hitting it in the side and scorching its flesh. It emitted a screech of anger and dove towards the young Dunmer, but she dodged out of the way and fired an arrow into its eye, blinding it. It launched itself into the air once more and prepared to dive at her again, only to suddenly be attacked by a familiar crimson dragon.

Odahviing had seen the hackwings from a distance and had flown back to protect his mate and unborn offspring. Fury was laced in his eyes as he emitted a torrent of flames that completely engulfed the foul beast, burning it to a crisp where it fell from the sky in a charred heap upon the ground. Two out of the four remaining hackwings suddenly charged and latched onto Odahviing where they began tearing at his wings and neck with their saw-like teeth, making him roar in pain and anger. He thrashed and kicked, trying to pry them off, but they persisted and continued to tear at his scales and sensitive wing membrane.

Meanwhile, Xana's family emerged from the barn and began firing at the other two, effectively hitting them in the wings and bringing one of them down onto the ground where Tenova began to stab at it with his sword. The beast struck him with its large wing, launching him to the side, but Flower-Song charged it from behind and slit its other wing with her dagger. A pair of guards suddenly rode over and lended their aid by firing at the three still airborne while Sea and Shore helped their Mother by finishing off the grounded one. Reem-Sha aided his Father and helped bring down another one before stabbing at its flesh while avoiding its long beak-like jaws and saw-like teeth.

Odahviing scraped the roof of the barn and finally dislodged the hackwing that was latched onto his neck before emitting a torrent of flames in its direction while Xana, the guards and her family launched an array of arrows at it, bringing it down where Tenova and Flower-Song could stab at it with their sons' help. From what she could see, Odahviing was heavily bleeding from his left wing and neck wound. She knew his scales were tough, but even dragons could be brought down by hackwings' if they were outnumbered by them. He was losing stamina, but still he continued to fight. He soon managed to shake off the last hackwing, flinging it higher into the air and launching himself at it before clamping his powerful jaws around its neck and killing it with a sickening *crack* before dropping to the ground in a lifeless heap.

Not realizing that the dragon meant no harm, the guards suddenly began firing at Odahviing, hitting him in the wings. "Stop! Don't shoot!" Xana pleaded.

"Miss, get inside the house, we'll handle the dragon!" One guard said as he prepared to fire another arrow.

Not wanting anymore harm to come to her mate, Xana did the only thing she could without needlessly hurting/killing the guards: "ZUN HAAL VIIK!" She shouted in their direction, effectively disarming them of their weapons.

There was a loud, thundering roar as Odahviing fell from the sky and crash landed in the field where the sheep had been grazing prior to the attack. The guards dismounted from their horses and charged into the field with Xana's brothers while her parents tried to restrain her. "NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

She wretched herself from her parents grasp and shouted: "WULD NAH KEST!" In a flash, she was by Odahviing's side and shielding him with a ward spell. "Drop your weapons now or I will be forced to unleash my thu'um upon you all!"

"...Xana…," Reem-Sha spoke in a worried tone, but did as asked while his brothers followed suit and dropped their weapons. The guards, however, kept their swords in hand.

"Do as she says!" Swims-To-Sea hissed at them.

Both men hesitantly dropped their swords as Flower-Song and Tenova approached. "Xana!? What in Oblivion has gotten into you?!" Her Father asked while keeping a firm grip on his sword.

"Father...please...drop your weapon. Odahviing is not going to hurt me or any one of you. I promise."

He looked at his wife before they too dropped their weapons to the ground. "Sweetie...what's going on?" The matriarch questioned her daughter with concern as she watched her use a heal other spell on the crimson dragon.

Odahviing laid upon the ground and emitted a pained groan as she began mending the wounds on his neck. "Xana...los hi ahraan?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine. Please rest and let me tend to your injuries." The young Dunmer then glanced over at the guards, "You two, head back into town and inform the villagers that the hackwings' have been dealt with. However, this dragon is not to be harmed. Is that clear?!"

Both nodded, to which the first one replied, "Yes mam."

"Good. Because if anyone comes back here and tries to inflict any kind of harm upon him, I will not hesitate to use my thu'um and unleash my wrath," her ruby eyes burned with rage as she suddenly emitted a feral growl, which surprised her family. She's _never_ growled before.

With that in mind, the men hurried back to their horses and rode off into town while Xana's family calmly approached. "Sis...you know this dragon?" Runs-To-Shore asked.

She nodded, "I do. As do all of you, but you know him by a different name." Xana looked upon her mate for a moment before continuing, "Everyone...this is Odahviing, also known as _Hunter_, my mate."


	15. Chapter 15

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim; just Xana and my other OC's)**

**(Authors Note: Hello dear readers, I hope you're enjoying the story thus far because I'm certainly not done with it yet. I plan to wrap up Xana and Odahviing's stay in Blackwind (Black Marsh/Morrowind) soon, but I've been enjoying their interactions with her family and I hope you've come to like them as well. Don't worry, they'll return to Skyrim soon enough. In the meantime, enjoy the chapter and remember to stay safe during these difficult times. One day things will get better, but until it does, take these words of wisdom to heart: "The world is indeed full of peril and in it there are many dark places; but still there is much that is fair, and though in all lands, love is now mingled with grief, it grows perhaps the greater." -J.R.R. Tolkien)**

**(Warning: Lemony goodness awaits within. Don't like it? Then don't read it.)**

"WHAT?!" All five Argonians' said in unison.

With a sigh, Xana calmly began to explain while continuing to mend his wounds, "When I faced Alduin for the first time, he flew off before I could defeat him. Frustrated that he had gotten away, I turned to my teacher, Paarthurnax, for help and he told me that one of his allies would be able to inform me where he had fled to. That quest led me to Odahviing, or _Hunter_, as you all have to come to know him as. He used to be one of Alduin's allies and knew where his lair was located, so in order for him to work with me, I had to lure him into a trap."

"Suffice to say, the trap worked perfectly and Odahviing informed me that Alduin had fled to his lair: an ancient temple known as Skuldafn. He also told me that it was only accessible by air due to its impossibly steep cliffs and lack of trails and roads. I agreed to set him free if he flew me up there, which he did. Unlike mortals, when a dragon makes a promise, they are obligated to keep it," she fondly rubbed Odahviing's neck as he looked up to meet her gaze with a slight smirk.

"From there, I sought out Alduin in Skuldafn and battled him in the Nord afterlife known as Sovngarde, from which I was able to access through a portal that only he was allowed to enter. Once he was defeated, Odahviing pledged his loyalty to me and we grew close. We fell in love with one another and the rest is history."

"But how was he able to take the shape of a man and impregnate you?" Reem-Sha asked as he eyed the crimson dragon warily.

She blushed, "Well, after I recovered my strength from battling Alduin, I sought out to inform the Blades that he was defeated, but they were not present when I arrived, so I decided to explore more of Skyhaven Temple without having one of them hovering nearby or following me around like I'm some sort of criminal that needs watching. That aside, I stumbled upon a secret passageway that led me deeper into the temple where I soon came upon an ancient torture chamber. Hoping to find something useful, I spotted an old treasure chest and picked the lock open: It was there that I discovered several bottles filled with strange liquid and an old journal stating that the Ancient Blades had managed to create a potion that would turn a dragon into a mortal for a few days at a time. This allowed them to capture and perform disgusting experiments and tortures upon them. Of course the Blades still killed them in the end because of the fact that they were dragons."

A small shudder raked her frame before she continued, "Regardless of how the potion was used in the past, I was curious to see if it actually worked. The journal contained the recipe and I took it along with the bottles I had found. Afterwards, I left the Blades a little note stating that Alduin was defeated and I no longer needed their assistance. I even threatened to reveal their location to the Thalmor should they attempt to harm any dragons seeking redemption for their past deeds and crimes. Having been born with a dragon soul, I have a link to the dovah race and was deeply offended that they expected me to kill dragons as some sort of vendetta for the destruction they caused in the Dragon Wars, which was over 6,000 years ago mind you. As far as I'm concerned, the Blades died off 200 years ago with Martin Septim. The people I was obligated to work with were nothing more than a pair of horker testicles...At least Delphine was..," she snarled, "I never liked that damn bitch. Oh how I wanted to shout her into Oblivion for even suggesting that I kill Paarthurnax. If she ever sets foot near the monastery, or dares to attack my friends and fellow dovah, I will unleash my thu'um upon her and feed her pasty ass to the slaughterfish!"

At that, Odahviing emitted a deep chuckle and tenderly nuzzled her cheek, "Such fire burns within you dii brit fahliil."

"What was that?" Flower-Song asked, confused.

The crimson dragon glanced over at her and replied, "In your tongue, it means 'my beautiful elf.' I have referred to Xana as such since I confessed my feelings to her." He looked back at his mate and noticed she was shaking and her magic was weakening. "Xana, you need to stop and rest."

"I can't...I need to help you." She tried to summon her healing spell again, only to have Odahviing push her hands away with his snout and emit a low growling sound:

"Nid, Xana. Zu'u fen kos yuvon."

"But you're hurt and bleeding...Odahviing...I can't let you bleed out."

He offered her a sympathetic look and gently pressed his snout upon her belly, "Mindol do fin kiir." At the sight of worried tears in her eyes, he licked her cheek, "I will be fine, dii brit fahliil."

Flower-Song approached and knelt beside her daughter, "Xana, let us help him. You need to recover your magic and rest."

She looked at her Mother and tiredly nodded, knowing she was right. "Very well, but I'm not going anywhere."

Tenova warmly smiled at his little girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, "We would never ask you to abandon your mate."

"You're not upset that '_Hunter'_ isn't who you thought he was?"

He shrugged, "I'm not happy that you lied to us, but I think I can understand why you did it. However, I still want you to explain. But that can wait until later. For now, let's get him fixed up." The patriarch looked over at his boys' and stated, "Sea, go inside and boil some water. Shore, gather some clean linens and find a needle and thread. Reem-Sha, I need you to mix some healing salve."

All three of them nodded and headed inside while their Mother kept up the healing spell. "Goodness, those damn hackwings did a number on your wing. Can you move it?"

Odahviing extended his wing slightly, but made a pained snarl as blood slowly continued to flow out of the wounds, though it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Regardless, it still hurt and caused him discomfort. Xana pressed her forehead against his cheek and softly spoke, "I'm so sorry…"

"Nid Xana...Do not be sorry. If I hadn't been here, you may have been harmed. As a mate it is my duty to protect you and our kiir."

Touched at his protectiveness towards their daughter, both Tenova and Flower-Song shared a knowing look before the matriarch spoke up, "You've done a fine job at keeping her and our unborn grandchild safe thus far. And for that, we're grateful." She smiled and fondly looked at the two of them, "Now that you've shown us what you truly are, I'm even more curious to see what the baby will look like."

Odahviing emitted a slight chuckle, "Ful los mu."

"I'm sorry dear, I don't understand your language."

"Krosis, I tend to speak my native tongue when I'm in my true form. I was responding to your comment," he then nuzzled Xana's belly and emitted a content 'hmm' sound upon feeling his child kick and move around. "Werid Bormahu daar hi los pruzah, mal gein."

Xana hugged his face and wept in both love and sadness, knowing her mate was hurt, but still put his family's well being before his own. It was touching. She then noticed her three elder brothers approaching with the items needed to help Odahviing and a feeling of guilt settled in her gut: she was going to have to sew up parts of his wings. The hackwings tore completely through parts of his wing membrane and unless he wanted to end up like Paarthurnax, Odahviing was going to have to let her sew him up.

Flower-Song took the needle and used a simple flame spell to sterilize it before threading the eye, "Xana, do you want me to mend his injuries?"

Both her and Odahviing answered:

"No."

"Nid."

The young Dunmer shook her head, "I'm sorry Mother, but Odahviing is _my_ mate. I should be the one to mend his wounds." She then took the bowl of hot water and set it beside her mate before dipping the clean linen in the liquid, "This might sting a little."

He gave a nod and laid his head down as she gently dabbed the warm cloth to his open wounds, to which he emitted a snarl and twitched his tail. "Daar ahraan!"

"I told you it would sting," she calmly stated. "I have to clean your wounds before I can stitch them up. Complaining about it isn't going to make you feel better, but if you want, I can send Reem-Sha to find you something to bite down on."

He rolled his eyes and emitted a pained chuckle, "I am not that desperate, dii brit fahliil."

She raised a brow and kissed his snout before gently cleaning off some more of his wounds while he flinched slightly. "Hold still. It won't hurt as much if you don't move."

Odahviing gave her a dragon version of a smirk while complying with her request. Once she finished cleaning his wounds, she took the sterilized, threaded needle and carefully began stitching up his wounds while he ignored the pain and remained still for her to work.

"So when were you two going to tell us that he was a dragon?" Reem-Sha asked his sister with a neutral expression.

She emitted a sigh but kept focused on her stitching, "We were hoping to tell everyone after the ceremony...assuming we'll still be allowed to have one."

"Of course, sweetheart. Your mate may not be what we had originally expected, but from what we've witnessed, it's obvious that he cares about you and your child to the point he was willing to sacrifice his own safety and wellbeing just to protect you both. Not many would be willing to take on a flock of hackwings, but Hunter did without a second thought."

"Odahviing," she stated with a smile. "His actual name is Odahviing. Hunter is just part of his name that has been translated into the common tongue."

"Could you translate it for us, Sis?" Sea asked with a curious smirk.

She nodded, "Of course. But to understand the translation and meaning of his name, you must understand a bit about dragons as a whole. You see, dragons' names are actually composed of three words from their language. Od, means Snow. Ah, means Hunter. And Viing, means Wing in the dragon tongue. Put them together and you have Odahviing," she smiled before continuing, "During the Dragon Wars, loyal servants of the dragons, who rose in their ranks, would sometimes be appointed as priests. To commemorate their achievements, they would be given a name in the dragon tongue. However, unlike dragons themselves, the priests' names only consisted of one word; whereas dragons have three words in their name." As she sewed, Xana couldn't help but notice the amused look on Odahviing's face as she fondly talked about his culture and history. It was touching to see her so fascinated with his race.

On the subject of names, he spoke up and stated, "Xana and I intend to bestow a dovah name to our kiir, our child. However, their name will only consist of one word, as opposed to three."

"What names do you have in mind?" Shore inquired with a smile as he cleaned off the bloodied weapons from their fight with the hackwings.

Odahviing looked at his mate before his eyes landed on the Argonian male, "I have a few in mind, but I wish to look upon my kiir's face before bestowing a name upon them."

"Speaking of names, where did mine come from?" Xana curiously asked as she finished stitching up one tear of Odahviing's wing and moving onto another one.

Both Tenova and Flower-Song looked at one another for a moment before the sound of running footsteps approached their area. It was Shastan and Stone-Scale returning from town.

"By the Gods! What happened?! What's going on?!" Shastan inquired while pointing a dagger at Odahviing.

"It's alright son, put your blade away before your sister uses one of her shouts to disarm you like she did to the guards," Tenova replied with a smirk.

Hesitantly, he sheathed his dagger and approached. "Why is there a dragon in the field? And where in Oblivion is Hunter? Shouldn't he be here defending you, Xana?"

She gently applied some of the salve on the two stitched tears in Odahviing's wing before starting on sewing up another tear. "He defended me and the homestead, but received multiple injuries as a result."

"Is he alright? Why aren't you tending to his injuries?" Stone-Scale asked.

Xana momentarily glanced over at her brothers', "I am. Shastan, Stone-Scale, this dragon you see before you _IS_ Hunter."

"WHAT?!"

XXXXX

After a thorough explanation, both Shastan and Stone-Scale were now sitting across from their sister and her dragon mate as she began applying the salve to the remainder of his stitched wounds. "So let me get this straight: your mate is actually a dragon that at one point wanted to kill you, but ended up helping you and falling in love with you?"

"Correct," Xana smirked.

"And your unborn child is actually a half-dragon instead of a Nord/Dunmer hybrid?"

"Yes."

"Wow...that's...a lot to process." Stone-Scale admitted.

She shrugged and finished applying the salve, "I understand it's not what all of you were expecting, but I wanted you to see Odahviing for who he is before we revealed what his is...Of course, that didn't go as we originally planned. Regardless, I hope you all understand why we had to lie. It's not that we wanted to, but we feared you'd attack or keep us apart from one another if his true identity was revealed."

Tenova crossed his arms and offered a sympathetic smile to his daughter, "You were protecting him. I can understand your reasoning, but I think we can all agree that there's no one more worthy of being your mate than this dragon here. Obviously he cares enough about you, seeing as how he was willing to leave his homeland and travel all this way just to make you happy. That, and he was willing to take on a different form just so we wouldn't be afraid of him."

Odahviing glanced over at the older Argonian male, "It was never my intention to invoke fear upon you or your kin. Nor is it my intention to consume your livestock."

"Ah, thank you for clarifying that," Reem-Sha replied.

He gave him a slight nod before standing up and testing out his wing while Xana asked, "How does it feel?"

"A bit sore, but better than it was prior to your treatment. I won't be able to fly for a few days and I dare not drink one of those potions, lest it destroy the work you put into mending my wing. I suppose I'll stay hidden in the treeline for the next few days. I don't want your kin to find themselves being confronted by an angry mob."

She narrowed her eyes, "I won't let anyone else hurt you, Odahviing. I'll stay out here with you while you recover and if any guards or townsfolk approach, I'll tell them you're with me. My title as Dovahkiin will serve its purpose and protect you, lest those who oppose me wish to face my thu'um."

He emitted a slight chuckle, "I suppose that could be effective. I certainly wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of your thu'um again."

Xana rolled her eyes and smiled before planting a kiss to his maw, "It's not my fault you attacked first."

"You summoned me and I was accepting your challenge," he licked her neck, making her blush.

"Ahem," Swims-To-Sea cleared his throat and crossed his arms, "Perhaps now isn't the time for that." He gave them a knowing look and stated, "We'll return to our farm chores, but please do not hesitate to ask for help if you need anything."

The crimson dragon gave a slight nod of his head, "I appreciate what you and your kin have done for me, despite my nature and appearance."

"Of course, lad. After all, yer family now," Tenova replied.

Odahviing tilted his head and glanced over at him, "You do realize that I am centuries older than you, correct?"

He shrugged, "Maybe so, but I'm still Xana's Father and the patriarch of this household. Plus, it's kinda grown on me now."

A 'hmm' was his response before the younger males all headed off to return to their chores while their parents went back into the barn to retrieve the animals and move them to the adjacent field to graze. Xana momentarily left his side to grab a few things from inside the house. When she returned, she was carrying an old blanket and some books. He watched as she placed the books aside, along with her bow and arrows before spreading out the blanket and sitting beside him.

Before he could ask, she stated, "I figured if you want, I could read with you for a little while. I know you're still learning how to read in the common language, so maybe we could use this time to practice."

He fondly smiled and nuzzled her cheek, "I'd like that."

XXXXX

-A few hours later-

Xana and Odahviing were currently finishing The Yellow Book Of Riddles when they spotted her parents and brothers approaching them with baskets and blankets in tow. "What's all this?" The young Dunmer curiously asked.

"Well, we figured since Odahviing can't enter the house to eat, we'd bring lunch outside and join the two of you. If that's alright?" Flower-Song asked.

"Of course," she happily smiled and helped them lay out the blankets to sit on while her brothers served the midday meal: ham hocks for Odahviing and dried venison, goat cheese and butter sandwiches for everyone else. There were also apple wedges and oranges for dessert.

As they ate, Flower-Song spoke up, "I believe your Father and I owe you an answer to your earlier question, Xana."

"Which one?"

"The one where you inquired about the origin of your name," Tenova replied before taking a sip of ale.

"Oh yea, that one. Okay then, you've piqued my interest and I have been wondering about that for a while now."

While her brothers' and Odahviing listened with newfound interest, Flower-Song emitted a sigh and began her tale: "Your name was given to you by your birth Mother before her passing. She sadly died from complications as a result of childbirth, but in no way was it your fault. She wanted to have you more than anything and prayed to the Gods to watch over you as they did for her during her lifetime."

"What do you mean? Did she also have a dangerous lifestyle?"

Tenova gave a nod in agreement, "Aye, that she did. Like you, she was a wandering spirit who lived for adventure and faced many challenges throughout her life. She came here from Cyrodiil when Flower-Song and I were children. Apparently, she had spent the last 160 years in Cyrodiil and longed to be closer to her homeland of Morrowind, but not completely within the province as she apparently fell in love with this little border town upon arrival. She actually built and lived in The Nirnroot Cellar (the alchemy shop) for she was a renowned alchemist and healer."

"She was a healer?"

"Indeed she was," Flower-Song smiled in memory, "She taught Aifa (the Alchemist) and I everything we know about restoration magic. We were basically her apprentices, but I had more skill plowing a field than brewing potions whereas Aifa was more fascinated by magic and alchemy in general, hence why she now runs the shop."

"What was my Mother's name?"

"Alua Borealu," Flower-Song answered with a smile.

"But Shore and I remember her as Auntie Lulu seeing as how we're the only ones who were old enough to actually remember her," Swims-To-Sea chimed in with a chuckle. "Our memories don't exactly go back that far, but what little we do remember, we think of fondly. Shore and I were six when she passed while Reem-Sha was five, Shastan was three and Stone-Scale had recently turned two years old."

"So, you both knew her and never told me about her?" Xana asked in a hurt tone.

Runs-To-Shore emitted a sigh and replied, "She made us promise not to tell you about her until you came of age. To quote her words: 'I want Xana to grow up without feeling sad that her Mommy isn't here to be with her. She deserves to be happy. On her 20th birthday, she is to be given the key to my chest. The journal within will tell her everything she needs to know about who I was. But if she asks, tell her she is a gift from the Gods' and that she is loved.' And we have. Whenever you'd ask about where you came from, we told you those exact words. Not because she wanted us to, but because we meant every word." He then took a hold of her hand and gently squeezed it, "You're our little sister and we love you."

Swims-To-Sea gently took a hold of her other hand and gave a nod in agreement, "You've always been a gift to us, Xana. Ever since the day you came into our lives, we've thanked the Gods' for blessing us with you."

Touched by their kind words, Xana felt her lip tremble before she was pulled into a hug by her eldest brothers. Afterwards, she curiously asked, "So...I still have to wait to read her journal even though I'm old enough to learn the truth about her?"

"Sadly, yes," Flower-Song admitted. "It was what she wanted. But you don't have to wait much longer. Your birthday is in two days, remember?"

Xana's eyes widened, "Oh, that's right! I completely forgot about that. I guess my Dragonborn duties have distracted me to the point where I forgot my own birthday."

"But we remembered," Swims-To-Sea chuckled and ruffled her hair, causing her to swat his hand away and narrow her eyes.

"Please tell me you're not going to treat me like a child. I'm a mate and mother-to-be now; I don't want to feel degraded by having a silly party or everyone fawning over me."

"Don't worry sis, we're not gonna throw a party or do any of that...well...maybe we'll fawn over you but that's because you're out sister and we love you. Also, because you're pregnant with our niece or nephew and Mom and Dad's first grandchild. What's not to celebrate?" Shastan asked with a smile.

She playfully rolled her eyes and placed a hand over her little baby bump, "I suppose you're right. That is a pretty significant accomplishment considering elves aren't usually fertile at this young of age. I still can't believe it myself, but here I am pregnant with a child that I conceived with a dragon no less," she fondly smiled at her mate and lovingly rubbed his neck, to which Odahviing emitted a low purring sound and licked her cheek, making her blush at how affectionate he was being considering they were in the presence of her family.

As she continued to fondly rub his scales, Xana glanced back over at her twin brothers and asked, "So what do you remember of Alua? I'm curious to learn more about her."

Shore smiled and replied, "Well, I fondly remember that she had a beautiful voice. She used to sing when she cooked or worked outside in her herb garden. She also made some of the best desserts."

"Indeed," Sea agreed. "Whenever Mom and Dad had to run errands, she would come over and look after us or they would bring us over to her house for the afternoon. We'd help her out in the kitchen and she would tell us stories about her time in Cyrodiil while baking tarts or cobblers or pies. You know those strawberry tarts you love so much? That's her recipe."

At that Xana's eyes widened, "Oh, I had no idea." She then asked, "What about my birth Father? Did you know him as well?"

"We don't remember him as much because he was usually busy working."

"What was his name?"

"His name was Sevan Telendas," Tenova replied. "He was a town guard long before your Mother moved here. From what we remember, he was absolutely smitten with her the moment she arrived here. They were married a few years later and were always seen together when he was off duty. But after her death, he left you in our care and joined the Imperial Legion."

"Why? Did he not want me? Did he blame me for her death?" She leaned into Odahviing's touch as he nuzzled her cheek in comfort.

Flower-Song shook her head, "You are not to blame, my dear. He loved you so much, but he was afraid that he wouldn't have been able to give you the life you deserved. He wanted you to grow up in a household where you would always be safe and loved. Both he and Alua knew us since childhood and knew you'd be well cared for if we raised you." A sad smile crossed her face as she gently cupped her daughter's cheek, "You look so much like her. I know she'd be proud of you."

The young Dunmer felt her lip tremble and her eyes starting to leak, to which she wrapped her arms around her adoptive Mother and hugged her. Flower-Song held her daughter close and gently began stroking her hair. Within moments, Tenova, Swims-To-Sea, Runs-To-Shore, Reem-Sha, Shastan and Stone-Scale surrounded her and joined in on a group hug while Odahviing draped his wing over all of them in a comforting gesture.

XXXXX

Shortly after lunch, Xana sat against her mate and pondered about her birth Mother. "I wonder what sort of adventures she had. She obviously was around for the Oblivion Crisis, so that must have had an impact on her life. Oh, I wonder who she met during that time. Maybe she saw Martin Septim. Oh wouldn't that be amazing?!" Her eyes were wide with wonder and Odahviing couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm:

"You will have the answers you seek in a few days time, dii brit fahliil." He fondly licked her cheek, making her smile.

"I know, but I want to read her journal now. I want to know more about her. The mystery of my birth parents has plagued my mind since I was a child. I'm eager to learn what Alua's journal has to say."

"I will admit that I too am curious to learn more about your Monah, seeing as how your Brod speaks so highly about her."

She nodded and emitted a sigh as she gently placed her hands over their unborn child. "I wonder how my life would have turned out if she had survived and I was raised as a Dunmer instead of an Argonian. Would I be the same as I am now or would I be completely different?"

Odahviing tenderly nuzzled her cheek and emitted a soft purr-like sound, "I'd like to think that you'd still be the same, dii brit fahliil. You just would have grown up with fewer siblings and a different Monah and Bormah."

At that, she froze. She couldn't imagine having a different family, even if it was her biological one. She was brought back to her senses when she felt a tiny kick from her baby. "No...No, I can't even imagine my life without my brothers' or my parents. They may not have birthed me, but they raised me into the woman I am today." She hugged his face and kissed his maw, "It's because of them that I was inspired to travel and find adventure...which ultimately led me to Skyrim and to you. Without their confidence and support, I never would have left town. My brothers' stayed because they have more ties here and enjoy this homesteading lifestyle, but I was always a wandering spirit. As a child, I would explore the various caves around the area and even go so far as to venture into the old ruin a few miles north of the village."

A small smile then graced her lips, "I suppose I inherited Alua's thirst for adventure, but it was my family who encouraged me to follow my heart and explore new places. While they're not fond of me putting myself in harm's way, they know I can handle myself. After all, it was they who taught me how to use a sword and a bow as well as basic spells. The rest is inherited knowledge from my Dunmer and Dragonborn lineage."

He emitted a 'hmm' sound before nuzzling her belly and feeling his unborn child shift around in her womb. As he basked in Xana's radiance, he noticed she had a forlorn look in her ruby eyes. "What troubles you, dii brit fahliil?"

*sigh* "I'm just nervous about what Alua's journal has to say. I mean, I want to know more about her, but what if I find out she did something terrible in her past? Will I still feel the same way about her afterwards?"

He licked her cheek and replied in a deep, soothing voice, "You shouldn't worry about such things. After all, I did unforgivable things in my past and yet, you still accepted me and are now carrying my kiir."

"Good point," she lightly chuckled and kissed his maw, to which he responded by licking her lips before moving down to her neck: she always tasted sweet and he always hungered for more. Odahviing slowly licked the side of her neck before trailing his tongue along her collarbone and exposed part of her chest, making her sigh with pleasure and want. "Mmm, Odahviing…"

"Xana..." He softly purred in her ear and ever so carefully, nipped her collarbone, to which she emitted a gasp and arched her back as her body screamed in want and desire. Odahviing smelled her arousal and felt the urge to mate with her, but due to his larger size and her delicate condition, he wouldn't be able to satisfy their primal needs. Not to mention they were outside and it was still daylight out in which any one of her family members could appear at any given time. But by Akatosh, he wanted her.

A soft moan escaped Xana's lips as she gazed into the loving blue eyes of her mate. Her body trembled with wanton need and she felt a warm tingling sensation in her belly, signaling her desire to be intimate with him. "Oh Odahviing, I desire to be closer to you, but we cannot indulge in our baser instincts at the moment, even though I want nothing more than for you to mount me right here and now."

He emitted a groan as his arousal started to affect him. While his member was still sheathed, it was becoming painful to keep it that way, "Dii brit fahliil, Zu'u paar kos gein voth hi."

She bit her lower lip and pondered their predicament and options. "Hmm...are you able to walk? Maybe we can retreat into the woods for a little bit and...relieve our tension."

He pressed his snout upon her midsection and inhaled her scent before emitting a needy growl, "I cannot risk harming you, but I can give you release."

"And you know I can do the same for you, my dear dovah."

He emitted a sensual purring sound before carefully getting up and following her into the treeline while being mindful of his wings and the density of the forest. It was a tad difficult to maneuver through the trees, but after a few minutes, they finally came to a large, isolated clearing where upon entering, Odahviing unsheathed his member and sensually began licking Xana's neck and shoulders. "Take this off," he gestured to her dress by nosing it with his snout.

She giggled and kissed his maw, "Yes, dear." Within minutes, Xana was completely naked and her clothes were strewn over a nearby tree branch.

At the sight of her divine figure, Odahviing emitted an approving growl before slowly trailing his tongue over her swollen breasts, savoring the life-sustaining nectar they were producing while she emitted a moan of wanton need. "Lie down," he breathed onto her neck, to which she willingly obeyed and laid herself down on the soft grass and braced herself as he lowered his head and began licking a trail from her legs to her neck. His tongue was warm and moist against her soft, ashen grey skin as he sent waves of pleasure throughout her body.

Xana gasped as he carefully scrapped his razor sharp teeth along her arms, legs and shoulders. He refrained from using them on her abdomen for he didn't want to accidentally harm their child. With that in mind, he tenderly licked her small, slightly rounded belly and gave it a gentle nuzzle before returning his attention back to his mate. A wicked gleam appeared in his eyes as he slowly licked between her legs, earning him a pleasurable cry from his enchanting Dovahkiin. She instinctively spread her knees apart, allowing him full access to her heavenly chalice, to which he slowly inserted the tip of his tongue inside her and tasted her sweet nectar. Odahviing bellowed out a lustful growl as he began to lap at her arousal and quench his thirst: she always tasted sweetly of snowberries or some sort of cordial and he lavished every drop.

A flood of ecstasy overwhelmed the young Dunmer as she cried out his name and fisted the grass beneath her. Her orgasm brought a prideful gleam to Odahviing's eyes as he lapped up every drop of sweet cordial from her chalice. When his thirst was quenched, he nuzzled her cheek and smiled, "So delicious…"

Xana couldn't speak: she was in a state of euphoria that caused her to go silent as her body trembled and recovered from the vast amount of pleasure she had received. Her heart raced in her chest and her ruby eyes were glazed over in pure, undiluted bliss. After a minute of composing herself, Xana shakily reached out and placed a hand along his maw, "...O-Odahviing...wow...just...wow…"

He chuckled and licked her breasts, "I take it that you're stated for the time being?"

"Gods yes," she breathed as her face flushed and her eyes sparkled. A mischievous smile crossed her lips as she slowly sat upright and sensually asked, "Would you like me to return the favor?"

"Geh, dii brit fahliil, I would very much enjoy release, but in my current form I cannot allow you to permit me such pleasure. As much as I desire to be enveloped by your full embrace, I cannot risk harming you or the kiir."

She caressed his maw and licked his scales, "But I want to show you my appreciation. Will you allow me to pleasure you as you've pleasured me?"

At the look she was giving him, Odahviing was finding it difficult to refuse. Plus, he was now curious as to what she had in mind. "Very well, but refrain from trying to take in my length. I fear it would do great damage to you should you try to take it in, and I cannot allow you to come to harm."

Xana sensually ran her fingers across his jaw and replied in a velvet tone, "I don't plan on stretching myself to that extent, but I will try to pleasure you as best as I can." She then kissed a trail along his face and neck before slowly running her tongue along the sensitive membrane of his wing, causing him to emit a 'hmmm' of contentment. As she did this, she asked, "Would you mind laying down on your side? I can't quite reach you from this angle."

He chuckled but complied with her request, managing to partially lay on his uninjured side as she continued trailing down his wing and over towards his chest. As she did this, Xana was able to get a good look at his second tail: It. Was. Huge! She had only seen it in his human ruse, but this was completely different than the one she was accustomed to. It was red in color and had ridges all along the shaft while the tip was pointed as opposed to round. She noticed he already had some of his essence slowly leaking out as a result of his previous ministrations to her body. With a lick to her fingers, Xana gently touched the massive spear, causing her mate to bellow out a lustful rumble within his throat. She then tentatively ran her nails along his length which made him shudder in pleasure. Noting his enjoyment, she did it again and heard his breath hitch momentarily before he started to pant.

Xana knew he was close, so she knelt beside him and sensually started to lick a slow, pleasurable trail from the hilt of his shaft to the tip, savoring his taste: earthy but with a hint of smokiness, like a venison chop fresh off the spit. Gods he was delicious. As she indulged herself, Xana noticed he was struggling to contain his release. He wanted to prolong their intimate moment, but was finding it difficult to do so. With that thought in mind, Xana laid beside him and carefully wrapped her leg around his shaft, bringing the tip towards her entrance and ever so carefully, easing herself onto it. While she could only take in the very top of it, that was all the encouragement Odahviing needed. He bellowed and made one small thrust (while being mindful of her small size), dispersing his seed into her chalice and completely filling her as the remainder spilled out and ran down her leg and buttox before settling onto the ground in a steaming pool.

With a smile, Xana eased herself off his tip and scooted up towards his face. "Are you alright, my handsome dovah?"

His blue eyes were wild and glazed, but after a few moments of composing himself, Odahviing focused on the divine figure lying before him. "Geh, dii brit fahliil...Kogaan fah fin gaar."

She blushed and kissed his maw, "Of course. I just hope you enjoyed yourself as much as I did."

He chuckled and affectionately nuzzled her cheek, "I did."

"Hmm, I'm glad to hear that because I'd like to do that again sometime...Preferably after the baby is born."

A fond look shone in Odahviing's eyes as he looked upon his mate. "I think that can be arranged."


End file.
